La Canción de un sueño
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Una canción, una voz fue suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a latir tan rápido que pareciera que se saliera de su pecho, como nunca lo había sentido… Eso fue lo que sintió Bella cuando escuchó la voz de su sueño.
1. La llegada

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son TODOS de Stephennie Meyer, autora de la serie TWILIGHT

* * *

La canción de un sueño

Prólogo

Una canción, una voz fue suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a latir tan rápido que pareciera que se saliera de su pecho, como nunca lo había sentido… Eso fue lo que sintió Bella cuando escuchó la voz de su sueño.

CAPITULO 1: Llegando

Bella POV

Me encontraba en la nueva casa que mis padres habían comprado en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. No era igual que el otro lugar donde vivía, en el cual el sol siempre estaba resplandeciente y el cielo era completamente azul, era raro cuando encontraba una nube en él… Todo lo contrario a mi nuevo hogar, donde parece que nunca deja de llover y el frío parece eterno. Estábamos acomodando las cosas en la pequeña casa, los muebles, las lámparas y todo lo de la sala, para luego ir a acomodar las cosas en mi habitación.

Mi mamá me acompañó, ella era la persona más feliz y animada a la hora de hacer una redecoración de cuartos, o mejor dicho, hacer la primera decoración de mi nuevo cuarto aquí en Forks.

-Bella, hija- llamó Reneé, es decir, mi madre – ¡Bella!, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho verdad?- reclamó con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que no estaba molesta. El que me quedara perdida ante una vista como la que tenía mi cuarto debería ser algo normal, ya que ante mis ojos se extendía un gran patio que luego dejaba ver la entrada de un bello bosque.

-Lo siento, mamá – dije un tanto apenada – ¡Pero ven a ver esto, es absolutamente hermoso! – le dije mientras volvía mi vista a aquel bello paisaje.

-Si hija, de verdad que es hermoso – dijo con aquel tono característico de mamá mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro para poder abrazarme.

-Mamá –La llamé al ver que se había perdido ante la vista.

- ¿Si? – respondió un poco perdida y no pude evitar la carcajada que salió con tanta fuerza de mi pecho, haciendo que mi madre riera conmigo.

-Bella, no te burles de tu madre, no es justo –dijo haciendo pucherito, lo que hizo que riera más, pero no tardé en tranquilizarme para poder preguntarle lo que tanto temía.

-Mamá, ¿dónde voy a estudiar ahora? –pregunté cuando ya estaba más calmada. Éste sería mi penúltimo año en el colegio antes de poder ingresa a una Universidad.

-En el Instituto de Forks, es un buen colegio y te adaptarás muy bien, estoy segura. Aquí la gente es maravillosa, te va a encantar.- dijo mi madre mientras volvía su mirada al paisaje que se veía a través de mi ventanal. Era cierto, mi madre ya había estado trabajando en el hospital de Forks como la especialista en cardiología del lugar durante algún tiempo y siempre que llamaba se le escuchaba totalmente feliz de estar trabajando allí.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por mí- dije mientras mi mamá giraba su rostro para verme – más bien me preocuparía por mi papá, creo que su nuevo empleo ya se le subió a la cabeza – y las dos reímos ante ese comentario, ya que mi papá, Charlie, había sido transferido y contratado como el nuevo Jefe de la Policía de Forks y ya hasta hacía que lo llamáramos "Jefe Swan " solo para que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, lo cual nos hacía reír muchísimo a mi mamá y a mí.

-Hija no digas eso en voz alta, capaz que tu papá nos escucha y nos hace que el "jefe Swan" sea permanente – dijo ella mientras seguía riendo, por lo que no nos dimos cuenta cuando entro Charlie al cuarto.

-¡AJA, Las encontré! – gritó mi papá, mientras mi mamá y yo saltábamos del susto

-Charlie no hagas eso –dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba para besar tiernamente a mi padre en los labios. A veces se me olvidaba que el amor verdadero si existe, aunque yo todavía no lo había encontrado y comenzaba a creer que nunca lo iba a encontrar.

-hija, te volviste a perder…-dijo mi madre. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me había sentado en el mueble que estaba debajo de mi ventana y había apoyado mi barbilla en mis brazos y estaba viendo de nuevo aquel bello bosque que iba cambiando de color debido al atardecer y, aunque estaba lloviendo, se veía realmente hermoso.

-Lo siento mamá- dije sinceramente- es que es fácil dejarse llevar por ésta vista.

-Bella – llamó mi papá – estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, pero debo preguntar ¿porqué?

-Hija tu siempre tan elocuente- dijo mi padre mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cabello y sonreía debido a mi comentario – estoy orgulloso porque aceptaste cambiar tu estilo de vida por nosotros y no te quejaste de nada.

Era verdad, mi vida iba a cambiar drásticamente a partir de mañana.

-Claro que no papá, como me puedo quejar si ahora vamos a estar todos juntos, ya era bastante difícil tener que comer lo que tú cocinabas para cenar todos los días… ¡CREÍ QUE IBA A MORIR DE INTOXICACIÓN!- dije mientras alzaba mis brazos teatralmente.

-no es que tu cocines mejor que yo, ¿o si, hija?- dijo mi padre, mientras me retaba con la mirada.

-No, no cocino mejor que tu- admití y en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa de victoria – pero tenemos que agradecer al cielo que mamá va a volver a cocinar la cena –concluí mientras sonreía en dirección a mi madre, la cual, simplemente, no había dejado de sonreír desde que papá y yo pisamos Forks.

-¡Ay dios mío!- dijo mi madre y Charlie y yo saltamos del susto -¡qué bueno es tener a mis dos peleones favoritos junto a mi otra vez!, es maravilloso que vinieran, de verdad estoy muy feliz –dijo, y por un momento vi que en su mirada se ponía una fina capa cristalina de lágrimas contra las cuales luchaba para que no salieran.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Charlie – mucho amor por el momento, tenemos que dejar que Bella termine de arreglar sus cosas y tiene que prepararse para su primer día en el instituto.- concluyó mi papá, tan corta nota como siempre, pero así lo amaba.

-Si "Jefe Swan"- dijimos mi mamá y yo mientras hacíamos un saludo militar y no aguantábamos la risa.

-Muy graciosas chicas- dijo mi padre, que ya nos estaba abrazando a mi mamá y a mí. –es en serio, Bella tiene que terminar de acomodarse, igual que nosotros, todavía hay que arreglar el estudio y la cocina.

-Bueno hija, buenas noches –Dijo Reneé en tono solemne, el cual me hizo sonreír – mañana te levanto a las 6 am para que te de tiempo suficiente de arreglarte y salir al instituto, las clases comienzan a las 7:30 am y no es muy lejos de aquí.

-claro mamá, gracias –dije, aunque no muy convencida de mis palabras.

-No tengas miedo, te va a ir muy bien-dijo mi papá, el cual me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de mi habitación.

-Buenas noches, mi guitarrita- dijo mamá – te quiero muchísimo hija, espero que te sientas a gusto en tu cuarto y espero poder escuchar tu guitarra esta noche.

-seguro que si- dije y mi mamá salió de mi cuarto

Ya estaba completamente sola en aquel cuarto, me sentía nerviosa y feliz. En ese momento recordé como me había llamado mi mamá "mi guitarrita", un suspiro salió de mis labios mientras iba por mi guitarra. Ella me decía así desde que me habían comprado mi primera guitarra cuando tenía 8 años y le encantaba escucharme, aunque a esa edad no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

Mi amor por la música era algo de familia, cuando estaba pequeña, Charlie solía cantarme canciones que acompañaba con su vieja guitarra mientras yo bailaba como loca a su alrededor.

Ya con mi guitarra en mano, me volví a sentar en la ventana y me di cuenta que no era peligroso que saliera de ella y me sentara en el techo, el cual según mis cálculos, debía ser el techo que cubría el porche trasero de la casa, así que salí por la ventana y me senté cuidadosamente sobre el techo. De verdad me sentía muy bien estando ahí, podía sentir el frío del la noche de Forks donde, aunque parezca extraño, había dejado de llover.

Mientras estuve ahí no pude tocar mi guitarra, solo pude pensar en lo que me esperaba al día siguiente…

-Primer día de clases y soy completamente nueva –dije en susurro para mí misma mientras entraba a mi cuarto y me preparaba para dormir.


	2. El Instituto

CAPITULO 2: El instituto

Pasé la noche tranquila, en realidad no recuerdo muy bien que soñé, casi nunca recordaba lo que soñaba, pero sabía que éste sueño era diferente, porque recordaba una voz… no se que decía, pero recuerdo que era perfecta, era tierna y sé que la canción que llevaba esa voz era la más hermosa que alguien pudiera escuchar en su vida. Me encontraba en mi cama, no estaba durmiendo, pero tampoco estaba muy despierta que se diga, y en eso, entró alguien al cuarto.

-Bella, hija –la voz de mi mamá hizo que saltara del susto y por fin terminara mi medio sueño –Hija ve a bañarte, son las 6, hoy es tu primer día de clases.

-Noooooo- dije con voz soñolienta, mientras me revolvía en la cama- ¿no puedo ir mejor mañana?

-Hija, siempre dices lo mismo los primeros días de clase –era verdad, siempre lo decía – vamos levántate, tu papá se fue temprano a la comisaría, yo te llevo hoy.

-Está bien- fue lo que dije mientras me levantaba de mala gana de la cama y me dirigía al baño de mi habitación.

Me bañé con calma, no tenia que apurarme porque me daba tiempo suficiente para bañarme, vestirme, comer y salir a mi primer día de tortura, digo, de escuela.

Luego del baño me acerqué a mi closet, no era que me hiciera falta comprar más ropa, pero no tenía claro que era lo que me quería poner en mi primer día de clases en el nuevo instituto. Saqué una montaña de ropa y la puse en mi cama, luego lo recogería pero ahora estaba pasando y pasando ropa que no era adecuada para el frío de Forks.

Saqué vestidos, shorts, faldas… hasta que encontré unos pantalones de blue jean grises y una camisa Roxy larga rosada que combinaba a la perfección. Después me dispuse a ver los zapatos, tenía zapatos de tacón, para correr, para caminatas… y los infaltables millones de zapatos Converse de muchos colores, odiaba los botines, por lo que todos eran bajitos y muy cómodos, así que escogí unos que tenían estampado rosado a cuadros que combinaba perfectamente con mi camisa. En mi antiguo hogar tenía una ventaja, mi mejor y única amiga trabajaba en la tienda de sus padres, en la cual vendían ropa y zapatos de las marcas de la que cualquier chica se muere por comprar y a mí me daban descuentos, no solo porque también trabajaba ahí, sino que ellos eran como mi segunda familia…

Suspiré pesadamente al recordarlos, mientras me dirigía de nuevo al baño para arreglar un poco mi cabello y colocarme polvo en la cara, eso era todo lo que utilizaba de maquillaje. Me miré en el espejo cuando termine de peinar mi cabello lo más sencillo que pude, de lado. Tenía el cabello largo y color caoba, y cuando estaba bajo la luz del sol se podían ver reflejos rojos en él. Igual que el cabello de mi papá. De mi mamá había heredado el color de los ojos, los míos eran una mezcla de verde y gris, un poco más oscuros que los de Reneé.

Cuando estuve lista tomé la chaqueta que había utilizado el día anterior y baje corriendo a la cocina, donde ya Reneé estaba esperándome con su bolso y su bata, y tenía una taza de café en la mano.

-Hija que bonita te ves- dijo mi mamá apenas me vio salir por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.- ¡No tardaste tanto como pensaba, apenas son las 7!

-Si mami- dije mientras tomaba un tazón y algo de cereal y leche de la alacena- fue un completo desastre tratar de encontrar algo que fuera adecuado para este clima. ¡Te recomiendo que no entres a mi cuarto como por un año!- dije riendo.

-¡Ay hija, así será!- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza y dejaba su taza en el lavaplatos- come tranquila, ya vengo, voy a buscar algo que deje en el estudio- y salió de la cocina.

En ese momento me acordé que tenía mi celular en mi cartera, así que me paré y lo prendí y ahí mismo me llego un mensaje de Mary, mi mejor amiga. Ella me deseaba suerte en mi primer día y me decía que ya le hacía falta, que la tienda no era lo mismo sin mí… Sonreí como tonta al celular y le respondí que en cuanto saliera del instituto la llamaría para contarle como me había ido. Iba a ser un día difícil, eso lo sabía, pero ya iba preparada mentalmente para perderme encontrando cada una de mis clases por lo menos por una semana mientras me acostumbraba al lugar.

-Listo- dijo Reneé mientras bajaba por las escaleras, yo deje el tazón en el lavaplatos y agarré mi cartera y salí con mi mamá a su carro.

-Hija se que estás nerviosa, pero deja de morderte las uñas que me estás estresando a mi también- dijo mamá mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta- dije y seguí viendo por la ventana. Forks era lindo, muy verde podría decir. El día estaba húmedo, pero todavía no comenzaba a llover, menos mal que llevaba un paraguas en mi bolso.

El camino siguió en silencio, fue fácil distinguir el Instituto ya que, literalmente, quedaba al lado de la carretera.

-Bueno Bella- comenzó mi madre mientras estacionaba el carro- aquí estamos, ¿viste que no está muy lejos de casa?, te quiero desear mucha suerte en tu primer día hija, espero que hagas muchos amigos y te vaya muy bien- concluyó mamá

-Gracias mamá- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y bajaba del carro.

Y ahí me encontraba, parada junto al carro de mamá mientras un montón de miradas curiosas se posaban en mí, ¿o será que ven el carro de mi mamá?, no estaba segura así que comencé a caminar con un poco y me di cuenta que, efectivamente, las miradas eran para mí…

-Por eso es que no me gusta ser nueva- murmuré para mis adentros y me dirigí hacia lo que supuse era la oficina del director.

En el camino pude ver que era un instituto relativamente pequeño, pero era muy lindo, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de incomodidad que me invadía cada vez que se me quedaban viendo. Ni siquiera presté atención a lo que decían los chicos mientras yo iba caminando y algunas chicas me miraron con ojos llenos de un sentimiento que no pude describir.

-Al fin- dije muy bajito cuando entré en la oficina y otra vez sentí unos ojos en mí.

-Hola, tú debes ser la señorita Isabella Swan, la hija de la Doctora ¿verdad?- preguntó una señora mayor que usaba lentes, la cual supuse era la asistente del director.

-Si señora, me puede decir Bella- dije mientras le sonreía a la señora, la cual también me sonreía.

-Está bien, Bella. Aquí está tu horario y el mapa del colegio. Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día, por cierto linda, que bonito color de ojos tienes.-dijo mientras me sonreía de nuevo.

-Gracias- respondí sinceramente mientras salía de la seguridad de la oficina a enfrentarme con mi nuevo mundo, con mi nuevo instituto.


	3. Primera clase, primera mirada

CAPITULO 3: Primera clase, primera mirada.

Cuando salí de la oficina, lo primero que hice fue ver el mapa del colegio y mi horario.

Mi primera clase del día era Literatura y era en el edificio 4. Así que me dirigí de nuevo al estacionamiento y vi que los edificios estaban enumerados, por lo que supuse que no me perdería, pero me equivoqué, en ninguna parte encontraba el edificio 4, por lo que apenas vi unos banquitos, me senté a ver de nuevo el mapa… ¡Quién diría que es fácil perderse en una escuela tan pequeña!...

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina que no conocía. Bueno, ¡como conocerla si yo era la nueva!.

-Hola- dije algo tímida y levanté el rostro. Me encontré con la mirada de una chica que supuse tenía mi misma edad, lleva jeans azules y una gran chaqueta y también usaba lentes.

-Tu eres Isabella ¿verdad?- Preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba conmigo

-Bella, prefiero que me llamen Bella- dije- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ángela – dijo mientras me tendía su mano para estrecharla.

-Mucho gusto Ángela- le dije- ¡Oye! ¿Me podrías ayudar a encontrar el edificio 4 por favor?

-Claro, ¿cuál es tu primera clase?- preguntó mientras se levantaba

-Literatura.

-¡Hey, la mía también, vamos juntas!- dijo Ángela muy emocionada.

-Que bueno- dije aliviada- por lo menos conoceré a alguien cuando entre al salón.- Ángela rió con mi comentario y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón.

En el camino Ángela me preguntó sobre mi antigua escuela, mis clases favoritas, mis pasatiempos y no se porque pero me sentí muy a gusto contestándole casi todo lo que me preguntaba, ya que cuando me preguntó sobre mis novios, me quedé callada.

-¡Bella!- gritó bajito- ¡no puedo creer que nunca hayas tenido novio!

-Es en serio, nunca se han fijado en mí- dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Pero creo que aquí va a ser diferente, todos los chicos te están mirando- dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente- ¡Hasta los Cullen se te han quedado viendo, que afortunada!-me dijo mientras me señalaba con la mirada a los 5 chicos, 3 chicos y 2 chicas, que me estaban viendo fijamente. Todos parecían modelos salidos de revistas de moda.

-Es imposible que todos me miren a mi Ángela, si lo hacen es solo porque soy la chica nueva, por más nada- dije mientras seguía caminando, ya no soportaba las miradas de los chicos a los que mi nueva amiga había nombrado como los Cullen.

-Bella, ¿Acaso no te viste esta mañana en el espejo?- me pregunto seria- ¡te ves absolutamente genial!, sinceramente amiga, te ves mejor que cualquier chica de este instituto- me dijo riendo.

-Ni de broma, Ángela vamos tarde- le dije, cambiando el tema drásticamente. Claro que me había visto en el espejo en la mañana, solo que ésta ropa nunca llamaría la atención en mi antigua escuela donde, a causa del calor, los chicos iban como si fueran a surfear, con shorts y franelillas, es decir, con poca tela; y en el caso de las chicas era mucha menos tela.

-¡Cierto! Al profesor Brown no le gusta que los alumnos lleguen tarde –dijo mientras reanudábamos la marca hacia el salón.

Antes de movernos de ese pasillo no pude evitar ver de nuevo a los Cullen, uno de los chicos, el de cabello dorado, todavía me veía, no pude reprimir en mis labios una sonrisa tonta mientras Ángela me halaba por el brazo para no llegar tarde al salón.

-Éste es el salón de literatura, Bella- dijo mientras nos parábamos frente a una gran puerta marrón.

Al entrar al salón ya se encontraban varios alumnos en sus asientos y hablando entre ellos y al vernos entrar quedaron casi en completo silencio. Creo que en ese momento mi cara debía parecer un gran tomate de lo roja que me puse.

-Vamos Bella, siéntate conmigo- dijo Ángela mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos del medio del salón y me dejaba la ventana.

-Claro Áng… ehhh ¿no te importa que te diga Áng, verdad?- pregunté después de haberle puesto un apodo más corto que su nombre.

-Para nada Bella, ¡suena genial!- dijo y casi brincaba en su asiento de alegría.

-Hola linda- dijo la voz de un chico al que nunca había visto. Era de piel blanca y ojos azules, su cabello era exageradamente amarillo y me pregunté si utilizaba agua oxigenada…

-Hey- fue lo único que pude contestar.

-Mi nombre es Mike Newton, Mike para los amigos- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Bella-dije mientras le tendía mi mano derecha- mucho gusto el conocerte Mike- dije con voz tranquila.

-El gusto es mío linda- dijo

-Por favor, no me digas así, dime Bella- dije un poco grosera, pero es que ese apodo que me había puesto el chico Newton no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-Como digas lin… digo, Bella- dijo Newton mientras se dirigía a su asiento

-Gracias- dije en un susurro que solo Áng escuchó-

-Bella, ¡le gustas a Mike!- dijo Áng

-Pues a mi no me parece… ¿Ni siquiera me conoce y ya le gusto?, eso es imposible- dije bajito para que nadie me escuchara.

-Pues verás que si, Bella él juega Football en el equipo, es súper guapo y se ve interesado – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Mike, el cual no dejaba de verme.

-No importa Áng, no me importa si es hijo del presidente o si es un Dios Griego caído del cielo, si no me hace sentir bien desde que habla por primera vez, solo lo veo como un amigo.

-Ay Bella, que exigente eres… Ya veo porque no has tenido novio- dijo mientras me miraba de reojo y reía bajito

-Si, es por eso mismo y porque el "Hola linda"- dije remedando el tono de Mike – no es nada original que digamos.

-tienes razón amiga- dijo – creo que me deje llevar.

-Eso creo…

Y entonces entró el profesor Brown, era un hombre alto y delgado que traía un gran televisor con él.

-Chicos, chicos- llamó el profesor- hoy vamos a ver Troya, una película que tiene que ver con nuestro primer tema de clase, espero que le pongan mucha atención.

Apenas el profesor terminó de acomodar el televisor y el DVD con la película, apagó la luz y las imágenes tomaron lugar en la pantalla. No pude evitar apoyar mi barbilla en mis brazos y ver hacia la ventana, esa película me la sabía de memoria y… recordé la mirada de aquel chico de cabello dorado que había visto en el pasillo, la forma como estaba parado, como sonreía a los otros con los que estaba, era sencillamente fuera de éste mundo.

Así pasé esas dos horas de clase, me di cuenta que había acabado cuando Ángela me llamó para que saliéramos del salón a la siguiente clase.


	4. La chica nueva

CAPITULO 4: la chica nueva

Edward POV

Ahí estaba yo, en el Jeep de Emmett, junto con Alice, los 3 inseparables hermanos Cullen. Emmett era el mayor y Alice la menor, y yo era el del medio, aunque en días como éste me sentía el mayor…

-EMMETT- grité en cuanto Em arrancó el Jeep- ¡ESTÁS LOCO O PIENSAS SER HIJO ÚNICO, NOS VAS A MATAR SI SIGUES A ESTA VELOCIDAD!

-Tranquilo hermanito- dijo- tu manejas peor que yo-concluyó mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

-Si Emmett, Ed maneja más rápido, pero POR LO MENOS VE POR DONDE MANEJA- terminó gritando Alice en cuanto llegamos a la carretera que llevaba al instituto.

-tranquilos los dos fieras gritonas- dijo Emmett mientras reía- nunca he chocado el Jeep, ¿o si?

Era cierto, por más loca que era su forma de manejar, nunca había tenido un accidente con su carro.

-¡TIEEERRA!- gritó Alice mientras salía del Jeep con su peculiar andar de bailarina.

-Exagerada- dijo Emmett

-Nada de exagerada, mira como quedé después de tanto grito- dijo Alice mientras se veía en el reflejo del vidrio del carro de al lado.

-Quedaste preciosa- dijo Jasper, que salía del carro para abrazar a mi hermana que era su novia desde que tengo memoria.

-Jazz- gritó Al, siempre se saludaban de esa manera, si te quedabas viendo la escena te sentías como todo un intruso y era automático que cambiaras la dirección de tu mirada.

Después bajo la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie. Ambos eran idénticos, pero Rose era mayor por un año.

-Hola chicos-dijo finalmente Rose cuando ya estaba con nosotros. Lo siguiente que hizo fue "saludar" a Emmett, por no decir que casi se lo come del beso que le dio.

Así pues, mis hermanos tenían sus respectivos novios y yo era el soltero del grupo, no podía decir que no me sentía incomodo en este momento, pero era que ninguna de las chicas del intitulo llamaba mi atención.

-¡Dios mio, eso si es un carro!- gritó Emmett en dirección al carro que venía entrando al estacionamiento y era verdad, ¡que carrazo era!

-¿Es el nuevo Mustang no?- preguntó Jasper antes que yo pudiera preguntarlo

-¡Si!, que buen gusto tiene el dueño… digo la dueña- dijo Emmett y en ese momento vi que la chica más linda que pude haber visto en mis años en este Instituto bajaba del carro. Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris y una camisa a cuadros rosa que combinaba con sus zapatos. Su cabello color caoba caía en cascada por su espalda y lo llevaba de lado.

-¡AMO SU ROPA!- gritó Alice mientras yo seguía completamente embobado con aquella chica que comenzaba a caminar como toda una modelo por el estacionamiento del Instituto. Pude notar que era nueva porque a los pocos minutos que salió del edificio uno vio un papel y comenzó a caminar en busca de, lo que supongo sería, su primera clase.

No me había dado cuenta que todavía veía el camino por el que aquella chica había desaparecido…

-Sí que tiene buen gusto esa chica –dijo Rose, ya podía ver que entre ella y Alice se iban a hacer cargo de que la chica nueva fuera su amiga para las "compras obligatorias de fines de semana", lo que traducido a mi idioma sería, fin de semana de chicas.

-Yo no sé si tiene buen gusto para la ropa- dijo Jasper, quien tenía abrazada a mi hermana- ¡pero el carro del que se bajó es espectacular!

-Ay Jazz- dijo mi pequeña hermana- cuando vas a entender que la moda es algo súper importante en tu vida…- concluyó con fingida angustia en su rostro de duendecillo.

-Basta de charla de chicas- dije dándome cuenta que quedaba poco para entrar al salón de clases- vamos para los casilleros chicos.

Todos fuimos a los casilleros, no era sorpresa que nuestros casilleros estuvieran todos juntos, siempre había sido así y fue cuando la vi de cerca, a aquella chica que me había robado el aliento en el estacionamiento estaba parda con Ángela a unos cuantos metros de mí y me daba la espalda.

Su cabello era largo, caía a la mitad de su espalda y aunque no había visto su rostro, supuse que era muy linda.

-¡oh dios mío, ella tiene que ser nuestra amiga Rose!- Dijo Alice mientras saltaba con Rose –Es sencillamente genial, ¡su estilo es lo máximo! Tengo que conocerla, se que seremos muy buenas amigas.

-Alice la gente huye de ti después de su primera salida de chicas- dije mientras me recostaba del casillero y sonreía a mi hermana.

-Claro que no, es que no congeniamos- dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-No solo tiene buen gusto la chica, dijo Rose- También es muy bonita.

Y fue ahí cuando vi su rostro por primera vez, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirla, su cara era perfecta, parecía tallada por ángeles, su piel, ligeramente bronceada hacía que sus ojos resaltaran de una manera que nunca había visto, era una niña "trigueña" (cabello oscuro, piel bronceada o clara y ojos claros), la más hermosa niña que había visto en mi vida.

-Creo que nos está viendo- dijo Emmett mientras me daba un codazo para que reaccionara.

-Ehhh.. ¿Si?- dije tratando de sonar normal, pero mi voz salió como una pregunta.

-Si Edward, nos está viendo… ¡Y qué ojos tiene! Ya es oficial, ella tiene que ser mi amiga – dijo Alice en un tono que indicaba que iba a hacer todo lo posible por cumplir lo que dijo. No pude evitar reírme mientras, disimuladamente, volteaba a ver a aquella chica que me quitaba el aire y ahí estaba ella, viéndome, no pude evitar sonreír y… ¡me sonrió de vuelta! La chica se veía un poco apenada, pero me sonrió y siguió su camino con Ángela.

Tenía que conocerla, saber su nombre, no podía creer que no me había acercado a hablar con ella. Solo esperaba tener alguna clase con ella para poder presentarme

-Bueno chicos- dijo Jasper- Ya tenemos que entrar a clase, ¿nos vemos para el almuerzo?- preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Claro- respondimos todos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con ella, de poder conocerla y hablar con ella.

Entré al salón de Física esperando verla, pero no estaba, así que me senté y no presté atención a la clase, solo quería ver a la chica que ocupaba mi mente por completo.


	5. Primera Inspiración

CAPITULO 5: primera inspiración

Bella POV

Salí del salón de literatura con Ángela y me acompañó a mi siguiente clase, pero en ésta estaba sola. Así que luego de que Áng se fuera, respiré tres veces profundamente y caminé al salón, era mucho más espacioso que el salón de literatura y los puestos eran separados, agradecí el hecho que solo quedara un asiento al final del salón, eso les haría más difícil a los chicos voltear a verme… pero me equivoqué, siempre encontraba a alguien viéndome y luego dirigían nuevamente su vista al pizarrón.

La clase pasó relativamente rápido, tomé solo los apuntes necesarios y me dediqué a ver por la ventana, recordando al chico misterioso de ojos profundamente verdes al que, sin querer, le había sonreído. ¡Todavía no sé de donde salió aquella sonrisa!, pensé para mis adentros.

Al terminar la clase, tomé mis cosas y las puse en la cartera, cuando fui a revisar mi horario me di cuenta que ya no tendría más clases el día de hoy, solo por ser el primer día.

-Genial- dije con remarcado sarcasmo – ahora me toca irme caminando a casa

-Claro que no Bella- gritó Ángela, y no se de donde salió, pero me había escuchado- yo te puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres, ¡mis padres me prestaron el carro por hoy!

-¿En serio no es molestia?- Pregunté a la chica, en realidad no tenía ganas de caminar bajo la llovizna de Forks.

-¡Claro que no!, vamos.- concluyó Ángela y yo acepté feliz, era bueno haber hablado con ella, sentía como si l conociera de toda la vida

-Gracias Áng – dije de corazón – no se me antojaba ir caminando y llegar mojada.

-Tranquila Bella, para eso somos amigas- dijo mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa, ésta chica no tenía problemas para hacer nuevas amistades y eso se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

Íbamos hablando tranquilas en el carro mientras le indicaba la dirección, como a los 15 minutos ya estábamos estacionadas en la entrada.

-¡Bella! ¿De verdad esta es tu casa?- preguntó mientras me miraba con los ojos llenos de curiosidad- Es bellísima y grande

-Ehhh… si, ésta es mi casa; creo que mamá la compró porque se parece mucho a nuestro antiguo hogar – dije mientras recordaba aquella gran casa en la que solía vivir.

-De verdad que tus padres tienen buen gusto Bella- dijo mientras seguía viendo la casa.

-¿Quieres pasar?- la invité al ver que no me estaba viendo a mí.

-En otro momento me encantaría, pero ahorita tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermano en el colegio; esa fue la condición para que me prestaran el carro.

Reí, casi grité de la risa, cuando Ángela hizo una mueca de fastidio luego de haber dicho eso.

-Ay Ángela, no sabes lo bueno que debe ser tener hermanos, yo no tengo hermanos.

-Eres afortunada- dijo riendo y yo ya iba bajando del carro- nos vemos mañana Bella.

-Adiós- le grité agitando mi mano sobre mi cabeza.

Estaba entrando a la casa, esta vez completamente sola en aquella gran casa. Reneé estaba en el hospital y Charlie en la comisaría. No tenía ganas de hacer gran cosa para el almuerzo, por lo que solo agarré una manzana de la cestica de frutas y subí a mi cuarto. Al entrar dejé mi cartera sobre la mesa y me acosté en mi cama, comí la manzana y me quedé dormida casi al instante… Una canción apareció en mis sueños, solo escuchaba aquella voz que antes había aparecido en mis sueños, sentía la loca necesidad de ver de quien era esa voz y corría por un pasillo largo y en ese momento desperté sobresaltada…

-¡No puede ser que siga soñando con esa voz!, me debo estar volviendo loca- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me sentaba en la ventana. Ahí estaba mi guitarra, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin tocarla, así que la agarré y salí por la ventana, sentándome en el techo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada ahí, con mi barbilla en mis rodillas y viendo hacia el bosque, cuando la sonrisa de aquel chico y no supe cómo, pero en ese momento llegó a mí la primera oleada de inspiración que sentía en mucho tiempo. Con una sonrisa tonta agarré mi guitarra y comencé a tocar y cantar…

… _You know this could be something_

_Because everything you do and words you say_

_You know everything takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two, is better than one…_

_(Two is better than one by Boys like Girls)_

-Que tonta soy, ni siquiera he hablado con él y ya estoy creyendo que me enamoré con solo verlo- dije mientras volvía a mi cuarto. Fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que Reneé estaba en el cuarto y me veía con aquella sonrisa tierna que siempre suelen tener las madres cuando saben que nos pasa algo.

-Hija que canción tan linda, ya extrañaba escucharte con tu guitarra- dijo mi madre mientras me daba un gran abrazo sin dejar de sonreírme- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?, ya veo que alguien te inspiró, cuéntame todo…

-Mamá no hay mucho que contar- le dije mientras reía contra su hombro- creo que conseguí una nueva amiga, su nombre es Ángela, es muy amable y habla hasta por los codos, de resto solo me miraron como si fuera algún bicho raro de zoológico, era como "la especie en extinción ha renacido"- dije teatralmente

-Ay Bella- dijo- no seas así, eres una muchacha muy bonita, seguro todos notaron eso.

-No se- dije mientras bajaba la mirada y recordaba aquella sonrisa que me había dado mi primera inspiración- pero si habían chicos de muy buen lejos

-¿de buen lejos?- preguntó mi mamá

-si mamá, de buen lejos, porque no hablé con ninguno- le dije y me regaló una gran sonrisa

-Hija , prométeme que mañana me vas a contar del que te dejó sin aliento, porque esa canción y lo que dijiste no se va a quedar así ¿ok?

¡OOOOOHHH NOOOOO!, ¿porqué a Reneé nunca se le escapaba una, de verdad quiere que le cuente que no sé ni siquiera el nombre del chico?

-Ok mamá, pero mañana –dije sin mirarle a la cara.

-Bueno hija, baja en un ratico para comer, Charlie no debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Qué hora es? Pregunte al darme cuenta que ya íbamos a cenar

-son las 6:30- dijo mientras veía su reloj y me veía de nuevo.

- ¡Oh por dios!, se me fue toda la tarde en el techo- aullé

-Tranquila, los primeros días se acepta-dijo mamá mientras salía de mi cuarto

Ahora si me estaba volviendo loca, pase toda la tarde sentada en el techo con una voz que no conocía en mi cabeza junto a una sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento.

-Si- dije en voz baja- estos son principios de locura- concluí mientras bajaba a cenar y a prepararme para el día siguiente.


	6. Presentaciones

CAPITULO 6: Presentaciones

Me levanté muy temprano y me metí a bañar, no había dormido muy bien esa noche y no podía seguir acostada en mi casa sin hacer nada.

Al salir tenía tanto tiempo libre que decidí secar mi cabello de lado, acomodando un poco el flequillo en mi frente. Mi ropa fue sencilla, unos jeans oscuros con una camisa cuello tortuga blanca y unos zapatos azules que contrastaban con toda la ropa.

Al bajar vi que mi mamá no había terminado de salir de su habitación y Charlie estaba desayunando solo, viendo las noticias.

-Buenos días papá- dije mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba mi respectivo cereal para desayunar.

-Buenos días hija, madrugaste- dijo papá con s tono tranquilo- te ves muy bonita, tenía tiempo que no te veía con el cabello arreglado- dijo y me sonrojé un poco

-nunca es muy tarde para un cambio ¿no?- le dije en tono de broma, no le iba a decir que era que no había podido pegar un ojo durante toda la noche.

-Si hija, lo que digas- dijo – ya me voy, dale un beso a tu mamá de mi parte, que tengas buen día- finalizó mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía a buscar su carro.

-Adiós papá- fue lo que dije antes que Reneé apareciera en la cocina.

-Papá ya se fue- le dije- yo ya comí, ¿te espero para irnos juntas?- terminé mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-muy graciosa hija, pero sí, siéntate, tenemos que hablar- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿me vas a contar quien fue el chico que hizo que por fin cantaras algo romántico?

-No mamá no tengo nada que contarte, porque ni siquiera hable con él. Solamente sonreí como una tonta cuando me le quedé viendo y no hice más nada.- dije con algo de pena en mi voz.

-tranquila hija, estoy segura que hoy será mejor- dijo Reneé, creo que nada podrá borrar la sonrisa de mi mamá en este momento.

-Eso espero, de verdad- le dije mientras nos levantábamos para ir al carro.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del colegio me despedí de mi mamá y cuando se fue, me puse mi Ipod y comencé a cantar, sin darme cuenta, la canción que empezó a sonar…

…_oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_ Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground…_

No me había dado cuenta que aparte de ir cantando, también había comenzado a bailar mientras caminaba, hasta que tropecé con alguien.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde bailaba- dije a la pequeña chica que tenia adelante, cuando ésta se volteó una sonrisa apareció en su cara de duendecillo, de verdad que era muy linda, su cabello negro apuntaba en muchas direcciones y tenía un andar de bailarina que la hacía verse muy ágil.

-No hay problema, ¿así que escuchas Cascada (autora de la canción) y bailas por el colegio?- preguntó levantando una ceja- ¡GENIAL!- gritó al final, de verdad se veía muy emocionada y no entendía el porqué de su reacción.

-¿También escuchas sus canciones?- le pregunté escéptica

-¿Quién no?, son lo máximo… Por cierto, mi nombre es Alice Cullen- dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

-Mucho Gusto Alice, yo soy Bella Swan- dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Sí, ya sé quién eres- dijo mientras sonreía

-¿Cómo?- pregunte y creo que mis ojos se iban a salir de mi cara.

-Sí, eres la hija de la Doctora Swan, ella trabaja en el Hospital de mi papá, Carlisle; él es el director.

-Ahhh, era eso. Por un momento pensé que eras algún tipo de espía juvenil o algo por el estilo – dije mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¿Espía? ¡Para nada!, aunque debo decir que si soy observadora, ¡adoro tu estilo para vestir, es totalmente genial!- dijo mientras me veía de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez y daba pequeños brinquitos en su lugar. Nunca pensé que alguien se pondría así con mi vestuario.

-Alice, deja de acosar a la chica si no quieres que salga corriendo- dijo otra voz, cuando me volteé a ver quién era, vi a una chica alta, delgada y rubia, muy rubia que se reía por la actitud de Alice.

-¡Ay Rose, no seas así! Déjame ser feliz – dijo Alice haciendo pucherito- Por cierto Bella- dijo llamando mi atención- Te presento a Rosalie Hale, ella es mi mejor amiga y es novia de uno de mis hermanos.

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo Rosalie tendiéndome su mano- encantada de conocerte.

-Igualmente Rosalie- dije.

-Dime Rose, por favor, "Rosalie" me hace sentir vieja- dijo riendo

-Ok, nada de "Rosalie" entonces, Rose- dije riendo también

No estaba segura que pasaba conmigo, en mi antigua escuela nadie nunca hablaba conmigo, y si lo hacían era para pedir alguna tarea o algo así, nunca hubo presentaciones de chicas o chicos y mucho menos chicas como ellas, que fácilmente podían ser Misses o como se diga.

-¿Por fin pudieron hablar con la chica? ¡Suertudas!- dijo una voz masculina.

-Seguramente la obligaron a pararse- dijo riendo otra voz

-¡Claro que no, ella tropezó conmigo! – dijo Alice defendiéndose- pero si no es por eso, nunca la hubiese conocido…

-Por cierto Bella- dijo Rosalie- Éste grandulón es el hermano de Al, Emmett, mi novio- dijo mientras abrazaba a un chico de cabello castaño y muy grande- y él es mi hermano, Jasper, el novio de Al.- dijo señalando al otro chico, el cual ya estaba abrazando a la pequeña chica de cabello loco.

Me enredé un poco con la explicación pero no pude evitar sonreírle a ambos, esta familia era muy extraña, pero me sentía bien hablando con ellos.

-¡HEY NO ME ESPERARON!- gritó una voz, esa voz que me sonaba conocida de algún lado. En cuanto volteé, ahí estaba el chico de cabello dorado, que viéndolo de cerca no era dorado, era color bronce y hermosos ojos verdes que, junto con su sonrisa, no habían dejado que durmiera en toda la noche.


	7. Conociendola

CAPITULO 7: conociéndola

EDWARD POV

Había llegado con mis hermanos en el carro al Instituto, pero ahora no los veía por ninguna parte. Supuse que Alice había salido corriendo para poder encontrarse por "accidente" con la chica nueva. Y Emmett… ¿Dónde estaba él? Cuando levanté mi vista vi que estaba con Jasper e iban caminando para encontrarse con las chicas.

Salí corriendo detrás de ellos y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca les grité para que voltearan, de lo que no me había percatado es que unos hermosos ojos grises me veían mientras aparecía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Edward, hermanitooo!- gritó el duende menor- tengo que presentarte a mi nueva amiga- dijo ya con su tono tranquilo y su sonrisa característica- Ella es Bella, su mamá trabaja con papá en el hospital y su papá es el nuevo jefe de Policía de Forks.

La chica me dejó completamente sin aliento, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios… Era simplemente hermosa.

-Mucho gusto Edward- dijo y la forma como mi nombre sonaba en sus labios terminó de quitarme el aliento, ella había logrado que algo dentro de mi pecho se removiera y comenzara a latir más rápido que nunca… con tres palabras me había dejado sin aliento.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella- dije tomando su mano más tiempo del necesario, el contacto con hizo que una corriente eléctrica golpeara nuestras manos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me dolió el pecho cuando solté su mano, no debía tener ese tipo de atrevimientos con una chica que apenas conozco.

-Igualmente- dijo- pero creo que ya se me hace tarde para las clases y es más que seguro que me pierda intentando encontrar el salón- terminó de decir mientras reía, de verdad que era simplemente hermosa.

-¿Qué clase te toca Bells?- dijo Alice, ya le había puesto apodo a Bella, eso no era bueno- Alguno de nosotros te puede acompañar para que no te pierdas.

-Ehhh…- dijo mientras revisaba su horario- Me toca Biología

-¡Qué bueno! Estás con Edward, a él también le toca esa clase- Dijo Emmett mientras me daba un codazo para que reaccionara.

Teníamos la misma clase en este preciso momento, no lo podía creer, iba a ver clases con la chica de mis sueños

-Ehhh... Si, si. ¿Te acompaño?- pregunte mientras recobraba la conciencia.

-¡Claro, vamos!- dijo Bella, y justo cuando terminó de decir eso se sonrojó de una manera que la hacía verse muy tierna.

Todos se dieron cuenta que apenas comencé a caminar junto a Bella, una sonrisa aparecía en mis labios y parecía que se iba a quedar ahí mientras estuviera cerca de ella.

-¿Tienes algún pasatiempo Bella?- le pregunté al ver que su rostro solamente veía hacia el suelo- ¿haces algún deporte?

-A veces salgo a trotar y antes practicaba natación, pero lo que más me gusta es la música- dijo segura de sus palabras. Era impresionante, su cuerpo mostraba que era deportista, pero lo que nunca imaginé es que le gustara la música, tanto como a mí

-¿En serio? ¿Tocas algún instrumento?- quería saber más de ella, necesitaba conocerla.

-Ehhh… si, toco la guitarra, pero no soy muy buena que digamos. ¿Y tú?- Preguntó, al parecer ella también quería conocer más sobre mí, y la idea me encantaba.

- Si- conteste seguro- toco el piano.

-¿De verdad? Siempre he querido aprender a tocar el piano, pero nunca he tenido tiempo- dijo sonrojada.

-Vamos a hacer un trato- dije, y al ver que estaba atenta a lo que iba a decir, continué- yo te enseño a tocar el piano, a cambio de que me toques una canción con tu guitarra- finalicé.

Ella se quedó parada en el mismo lugar unos segundos mientras procesaba lo que le había propuesto. Siempre se me había dado bien el hablar con las chicas, pero ella no era solo una chica para mí, con solo su mirada había hecho que me enamorara perdidamente de ella y quería hacer algo para invitarla a salir o para poder estar más tiempo con ella. Nunca pensé que para poder hacerlo, compartiría lo que me apasiona, tocar el piano.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro- pero te advierto que soy una terrible alumna- finalizó mientras levantaba una ceja retándome.

-Relájate- dije con fingida indiferencia- yo tampoco soy un buen profesor- dije guiñándole un ojo y entrando al salón, el camino con ella pasó rápido pero fue la mejor caminata que he tenido en mi vida.

Una vez adentro la invité a sentarse conmigo, yo sabía que éste año, el profesor Saturno nos asignaría parejas de trabajo y gracias al cielo las asigno del modo en el que nos habíamos sentado el día de hoy. Así que, Bella sería mi compañera en Biología por el resto del año y yo no podría estar más feliz que lo que era en este momento.

En un momento de la clase vi que Bella sacaba su celular a escondidas y respondía un mensaje, mientras una arruguita se formaba en su frente.

-¿Qué pasó, te molestó tu novio?- le pregunté en voz baja y me di cuenta que seguro que una chica como ella tendría novio o por lo menos miles de pretendientes.

-No tengo novio- dijo seria- era mi mamá, no me puede venir a buscar después del colegio y me va a tocar irme a pie- dijo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

¿Había dicho que no tenía novio? ¡Eso es genial para mí!

-Tranquila, yo te puedo llevar a tu casa para que no camines- dije, sabía que ni a Emmett ni a Alice les iba a molestar.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! Gracias Edward- dijo en susurro

Y seguimos hablando un poco más en clase, de verdad podría hablar con ella toda la vida y no dejaría de maravillarme. La invité a comer con mi familia en el almuerzo y no se negó. Creo que fue el almuerzo más divertido que he tenido en este Instituto. Ella era simplemente maravillosa, graciosa y sencilla, no como las otras chicas de por aquí.

En el resto del día no teníamos clases juntos, pero le dije que la esperaría a la salida en la puerta para salir al estacionamiento. El día paso rápidamente, no sé si a razón de mi ansiedad de ver a Bella o por el hecho que iba a ver donde vivía mi sueño.

-Relájate hermanito- Dijo Emmett divertido al ver que mis nervios estaban a flor de piel- te aseguro que Bella no se pierde el viaje a su casa conmigo manejando- dijo mientras reía

-Emmett déjalo en paz- dijo al- ¿no ves que está nervioso? Ummmm me pregunto ¿porqué serán sus nervios? –Finalizó levantando una ceja

-Déjenme en Paz- dije serio.

-¡Ahí viene Bella!- gritó Alice- ¡Aquí Bella!- le dijo mientras le hacía señales para que nos viera.

Cada paso que daba Bella hacia nosotros hacía que su cabello se moviera de manera que uno ve en las películas o como las modelos…

-Lista- dijo cuando llegó- de verdad muchos gracias por llevarme a casa chicos- concluyó Bella.


	8. Sentimientos

CAPITULO 8: sentimientos nuevos.

Bella POV

Ya estaba con los hermanos Cullen en su carro, Emmett iba manejando, Edward iba de copiloto y Alice iba atrás conmigo.

-Bella, deberías ir un día a casa- dijo Alice- ¡tienes que ver mi armario, tengo cosas que te pueden quedar a la perfección!

-Creo que la peque acaba de encontrar una amiga y esa amiga va a hacer el papel de Barbie humana- dijo Emmett riendo. De inmediato supe que se trataba de mí.

-Gracias Alice-dije encantada- pero de verdad lo de la moda no es mi fuerte- terminé riendo ante mi propio comentario. Edward y Emmett rieron conmigo, pero Alice bufó

-Si Bella, pareces una modelo y me vas a decir que la moda no es tu fuerte- dijo Alice.

Todo el camino a casa fue entre risas y comentarios raros de Emmett hacia Edward, de verdad no entendía bien que se decían, pero de vez en cuando veía una mano volar hacia el hombro de Emmett para darle un golpe. Me dejaron en mi casa y me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, no podía creer que Edward se había bajado del carro solo para abrirme la puerta del carro y acompañarme hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Si necesitas que pase por ti mañana o cualquier día avísame, no te quiero ver caminando al Instituto- dijo Edward mientras íbamos caminando juntos a la entrada de mi casa.

-tranquilo, por las mañanas Reneé me lleva, pero por las tardes es otra historia- dije y el rió ante mi comentario.

-Sí, ya veo- dijo- pero de verdad, me gustaría pasar por ti de vez en cuando, Reneé tiene que descansar también- terminó guiñándome un ojo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que mi corazón se aceleraba desesperado cada vez que hacía eso?

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Ella debe descansar… Yo te llamo Edward- dije sonriendo- ¡espera! ¿COMO TE VOY A LLAMAR SI NO TENGO TU NUMERO?

-Es cierto- dijo mientras sacaba un papelito de su bolsillo, escribía algo en él y me lo entregaba- no lo pierdas y llámame- dijo mientras se inclinaba a besar mi mejilla. El roce se sus labios provocó en mi sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

-Adiós- dije cuando se quedó viéndome a los ojos- nos vemos.

-Eso espero.- Dijo riendo y saliendo hacia su carro.

Me despedí con la mano de Emmett y Alice, quienes se habían quedado dentro del Volvo, creo que ese era el carro de Edward, porque tenía entendido que el Jeep era el carro del mayor de los Cullen.

Entré a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto. Al final de la tarde llegó mi mamá, ella era mi diario personal, siempre le contaba todo lo que me sucedía en el día. Mi mamá se sorprendió al ver que mis ojos brillaban cada vez que nombraba a Edward, de verdad me estaba enamorando de ese chico y me sentía realmente bien.

Los días pasaron y fui conociendo a más chicos del colegio, ya no perdía para encontrar mis clases y mis almuerzos los repartía entre los Cullen y Ángela, y otros chicos que me invitaban a comer con ellos de vez en cuando.

Cada día que pasaba, el sentimiento hacia Edward incrementaba. No solo porque se había tomado la molestia de irme a buscar dos o tres veces a la semana sin necesidad que lo llamara y porque él mismo se había ofrecido para llevarme en las tardes a mí casa o a cualquier lugar que necesitara, aunque algunas tardes me iba con Áng y Alice o con Rose porque me daba muchísima pena con él.

Nunca pensé que mudarme cambiaría por completo mi forma de ver la vida, ahora era más feliz que nunca. Charlie y Reneé se dieron cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, pero no preguntaron ya que mi alegría era completamente contagiosa.

Un sábado en la mañana un carro diferente se estacionó frente a mi casa. Al salir vi a Alice que salía corriendo a saludarme.

-¡Buenos días Bella! Te vengo a secuestrar por el fin de semana- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿QUE VAS A HACER QUE?- pregunte nerviosa

-Te-voy-a-se-cues-trar-el-fin-de-se-ma-na- dijo casi separando en sílabas.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué hice?- pregunte haciendo pucherito.

-Bella no seas tonta- dijo Alice- anda a tu cuarto a buscar lo necesario para una pijamada en mi casa.- dijo mientras entraba a mi casa.

-Hola Alice- saludaron mis padres a Alice- ¿Qué te trae tan temprano un sábado por aquí?

-¡Hola, buenos días!- saludo Alice a mis padres- ¿Dejarían que Bella pasara el fin de semana en mi casa? ¡Vamos a tener una pijamada de 2 días! Y les prometo, no, les juro que el lunes estamos en el colegio sin falta- finalizó Alice poniendo cara de perrito triste.

-Ehhh… claro, claro- dijo Charlie- yo no tengo problema- dijo mirando a Reneé

-¡Claro Alice, eso suena genial!- ¡Vamos Bella, tienes que llevar todo lo necesario para una pijamada!

-¡Bella tu mamá me entiende!- gritó eufórica Alice. Ese comentario me hizo reír de manera estruendosa.

Entramos en mi cuarto y Alice quedó sorprendida ante el orden de mis cosas, aunque debo atribuirle el hecho a mi mamá, quién me había ayudado a ordenar todo hace unas semanas. Alice metió todo tipo de ropa que encontró en mi armario, diciendo que íbamos a hacer un pequeño desfile con varios cambios de ropa, después que ella terminara de meter en mi maleta ropa tanto para el desfile, como para el día, y por supuesto para el lunes, metí unas pijamas y mis cosas de aseo personal y salimos hacia su casa.

-Alice- le dije apenas entramos en su carro- ¿A qué se debe la pijamada?

-No sé, solamente me dieron ganas de invitarte a mi casa. Rose también va a venir, ¡vamos a tener un fin de semana de chicas! No voy a permitir que los chicos sean los únicos que se diviertan este fin de semana – dijo seria.

-¿Mas o menos por qué dices eso Al?- dije nerviosa, no entendía hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, y tratándose de Alice Cullen, debería tener miedo desde éste mismo instante.

-Emmett invitó a Jasper a la casa para tener "Un fin de semana de chicos" y eso solo hace que me estrese, no hacen más que hablar de football o cosas así, me siento como una extraterrestre cuando eso pasa…

-Así que va a ser un fin de semana de "chicas contra chicos"- más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¡Correcto!... Nada mejor que ver la cara de ciertos hermanos, cuando ciertas chicas pasen por la puerta de la casa- dijo con mirada maliciosa- ¡Vamos a buscar a Rose!

Luego de buscar a Rose en su casa, nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen, nunca había ido, por eso cuando Alice estacionó su carro frente a la casa mi quijada casi cae al suelo. Si la gente pensaba que la casa de mis padres era grande, ¡entonces esta casa era un castillo! Alice entró primero, después entro Rose y de última yo.

Así comenzó mi fin de semana en casa de los Cullen.


	9. Pijamada I

CAPITULO 9: pijamada (parte I)

Apenas entramos a la casa vi que el decorado era maravilloso, una amplia sala se extendía delante de mis ojos y en el centro se ubicaba un gran piano de cola blanco.

-Alice tu casa es maravillosa- grité haciendo que los tres chicos que se encontraban muy concentrados en el televisor voltearan a vernos.

-Lo sé Bella, mi mamá se encarga de que así sea- Dijo Alice- ¡Hola chicos!, no sabía que iban a estar en casa, por eso invité a Bella y a Rose a pasar el fin de semana aquí conmigo, ¿no hay problema verdad?

-Alice, ¡ese es el fin de semana de chicos!-dijo Emmett

-Pero yo no tenía idea- dijo fingiendo- aunque si quieren nos vamos- dijo poniendo cara de perrito triste, eso nunca de fallaba, y ésta no era a excepción.

-Está bien peque- Dijo Edward- la casa es bien grande, no hay problema- y casi se me sale el corazón del pecho cuando me saludó. Sus labios besaron tiernamente mi mejilla y luego me dio un abrazo y susurró muy bajito en mi oído –al fin te voy a dar las clases de piano, pero no te olvides del trato- y rió muy fuerte mientras se iba de nuevo son sus amigos.

Debí ponerme mucho más roja que el color rojo, a mi cara deberían asignarle un premio por conseguir ponerse de esa tonalidad.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien? Estás muy roja- preguntó Rose

-S…Si, est… estoy bien- dije tartamudeando y Edward rió todavía más fuerte, haciendo que todos se rieran de mí lo que me hizo molestar y recuperar mi tono de voz- Bueno, ya fue suficiente, no soy payasa- dije un poco grosera y todos se me quedaron viendo. No pude evitar bufar ante la cara de Edward, parecía que iba a reventar de la risa en cualquier momento – ¿Alice en donde dejamos las maletas?- pregunté, ya quería salir de esa sala.

Vamos, las dejamos en mi cuarto mientras tanto- dijo Alice y comenzamos a subir por las escaleras. No pude evitar escuchar a Emmett celebrando y a Jasper decirle a Edward- "Va a ser un fin de semana interesante ¿no?, por fin vas a poder hablar con ella- y no escuché mas nada… ¿será que Edward quería hablar conmigo? Y de ser así, ¿de qué quería que habláramos?

No pude seguir con mis cavilaciones porque una vez adentro del cuarto de Alice, ella y Rose comenzaron a sacar todo tipo de ropa diciendo que la primera actividad sería un desfile de modas en la sala de la casa.

-¿Tiene que ser en la sala?- pregunté un poco tensa

-Si Bella, DEBE ser en la sala. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que es mi venganza contra las reuniones de mi hermano?- me dijo Al.

-Si lo recuerdo, ¡pero me da un poco de pena salir con éste mini- vestido que hiciste que me pusiera!- dije mientras veía en el espejo mi reflejo, llevaba puesto un vestido vino tinto que quedaba muy por encima de mis rodillas y unos tacones del mismo color. Agradecí al cielo que supiera caminar con tacones, porque de ser por el contrario, estos zapatos eran una trampa mortal.

-Te ves hermosa Bella- dijo Rose en cuanto me vio- y tu también Alice le dijo a Al, quién llevaba un vestido verde que combinaba perfecto son sus zapatos.

El vestido de Rose era el más atrevido, de un rojo intenso con un gran escote en su espalda, Alice salió del cuarto y regresó con Jasper. Le contó todo el plan para el fin de semana y estuvo más que de acuerdo en ayudarnos. Alice le entregó un Ipod y le dijo que pusiera la canción "Ready or not" de Cascada cuando ella le diera la señal, para que comenzara el show.

Abajo se escucho una pelea.

-¿Qué haces Jasper?- Gritó Emmett

-Solo conecto mi Ipod, quiero ESCUCHAR MÚSICA- dijo un poco más alto para avisarnos que ya estaba conectando el aparato.

Alice iba a ser la "presentadora", por lo que apenas comenzó la canción salió por las escaleras con su andar de bailarina y dijo casi gritando- SEÑORES, BUENAS TARDES, HOY LES VOY A PRESENTAR MI DESFILE DE MODAS "REVENGE"- dijo como si de verdad fuera un desfile- CON USTEDES MI PRIMER MODELO, ROSE HALE.- y Rosalie se dispuso a salir de cuarto, dejándome sola, Alice dio las explicaciones del vestido, aunque estoy segura que ninguno de los chicos entendió algo de lo que ella dijo.

-Y ROSE SE VA A CAMBIAR, QUE VENGA MI SEGUNDA MODELO, BELLA SWAN- dijo Alice, esa era mi entrada, así que me dispuse a caminar con toda la gracia que fui posible, sin parecer demasiado exagerada, por las escaleras. Cuando terminé de bajarlas solo pude ver a una persona. Edward estaba parado con la boca abierta, no sabía si reír o salir corriendo por su cara.

-Te ves bien Bella- me animó Emmett, cuando vi una mano volando a su hombro -¡Auch! Hermanito solo le digo la verdad- le dijo Emmett a Edward.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa actitud de Edward, me sentí realmente bien en ese desfile, no es que me faltara confianza, pero esto ayudó mucho en mi autoestima.

Con cada cambio de ropa, la quijada de Edward se abría más y más, ¡cómo me gustaría ser lectora de mentes para poder saber que pensaba cada vez que baja por las escaleras!

Cuando al fin terminamos ya era de noche y estábamos realmente cansadas, por lo que decidimos ponernos nuestros pijamas. En ese momento me arrepentí de haber metido solo el short y la franelita de tiritas que usaba para dormir, el frío que hacía en el cuarto de Alice no era normal.

-Ya vengo- dijo Alice- voy a pedir algo y salió del cuarto. Cuando entró de nuevo tenía en sus manos un suéter- toma- me dijo- para que no te vayas a enfermar- me dijo.

-Gracias- le dije y lo tomé mientras me lo ponía- ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunté al ver que estábamos sentadas en la cama de Alice.

-Esta si es solo una actividad para chicas- dijo Rose

-¡VAMOS A VER PELICULAS DE TERROR!- gritaron al mismo tiempo

Alice saco casi dos millones de DVD's que tenía en su closet, buscó el que ella decía que daba más miedo y lo puso.

Algo que nunca había entrado en mi lista de fortalezas era poder ver una película de terror completa, por lo que casi 20 minutos después que comenzó, mentí diciendo que tenía sed y baje a la sala por un respiro.

Cuando bajé las luces estaban encendidas, pero no había nadie, así que caminé y me senté en uno de los sofás. Ya me había dado calor, por lo que me quité el suéter que me había dado Alice y lo doble sobre el sofá.

En eso, Edward apareció en las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy, voy a buscar algo de tomar y subo!- gritó escaleras arriba

No sé si le respondieron, pero apenas me dio en el sofá la sangre huyó de su rostro.

-Hola- le dije tímidamente

-¡Bella me asustaste!- dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba- ¿Así que no te gustó mi suéter?- me preguntó

-No, no, está lindo, gracias por prestármelo- me apresure a decir y el sonrió- solo que ya tenía calor. Estoy huyendo del cuarto de Alice, no me gustan las películas de terror- dije mientras abrazaba mis piernas encima del sofá.

No supe en qué momento pasó, pero ya Edward estaba sentado a mi lado y me estaba abrazando de manera que mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho. Nunca antes un chico me había abrazado de esa manera, me sentía completamente segura en sus brazos.


	10. Pijamada II

CAPITULO 10: Pijamada (parte II)

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo- me dijo Edward mientras me tenía abrazada. No pude contener el impulso ver su rostro, sus ojos me miraban con ternura y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, no podía creer lo que iba a pasar, Edward iba a besarme y ahí entraba mi cobardía en acción, giré mi rostro centímetros antes que nuestros labios se encontraran. Me sentía una tonta, ¿qué pensaría él de eso? Capaz que creería que no me gusta, ¡cuando me vuelve loca! Tenía que hacer algo.

-Lo siento, tengo que subir- dije mientras contenía unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero algo me detuvo, Edward agarraba mi brazo para que no subiera.

-Discúlpame, no te vayas- me dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar. ¿Cómo podía pedir disculpas él si la tonta fui yo?-¿Bella que tal si te muestro algo? -Dijo mientras me llevaba de la mano al gran piano de la sala- te voy a enseñar como toco el piano.

Solamente asentí con la cabeza mientras me sentaba con él en el piano. Al sentarnos, Edward me miró de una manera que hizo que el pecho me saltara de alegría, la cual se manifestó con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando sonríes- dijo mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar las teclas del piano- Ésta canción me recuerda a ti- dijo y comenzó a cantar

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica más_

_Después de cinco minutos, ya eras alguien especial_

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_Algo adentro se encendió_

_En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj_

_Estos días, a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo de terminar_

_Para comenzar a amar_

_Siento algo tan profundo, que no tiene explicación_

_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta_

_Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé a extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego…_

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era la voz de Edward con la que había soñado hacía tantas noches atrás y hoy lo tenía frente a mí cantando una de mis canciones favoritas. Su voz era perfecta, la melodía era hermosa…

-Gracias Edward, de verdad es hermosa la canción- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, había sido simplemente perfecta la canción y él había dicho que le recordaba a mí. Lloraba de alegría, lloraba porque al fin me daba cuenta que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen y lloraba porque era una tonta, solamente pude decir un "gracias" cuando lo que quería decir era "te amo".

-Bella no llores, sé que soy mal cantante, pero pensé que te gustaría- dijo en broma.

-que tonto Edward- dije secando mis lagrimas con mis manos, hasta que una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla

-Bella, eres la chica más especial en mi vida. Solamente con mirarme una vez fue suficiente para que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho como nunca lo había hecho- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Vaya- dije casi en susurro- nunca me habían dicho eso.- Y era verdad, nunca un chico me había dicho eso, nunca había tenido novio ni nada parecido, no me habían dado mi primer beso y era una tonta en el amor.

-Bella, gracias por escucharme- me dijo- no te voy a presionar para que me digas tus sentimientos, cuando estés lista, te escucharé- finalizó y vi como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, ¿cómo decirle que lo amaba con locura? ¿Qué incluso hubo noches en las que soñé con su voz?...

-No te vayas- dije y Edward volteó a verme, sus ojos ya estaban calmados, pero sabía que estaba triste y todo era por mi culpa- ¿Quieres una merengada?- pregunté lo primero que se vino a la cabeza, solo quería que volviera a sonreír.

-¿No me vas a intoxicar si acepto verdad?- dijo y logré mi cometido, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-claro que no- dije y tomé su mano, si no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía, por lo menos se lo iba a demostrar poco a poco. Nos dirigimos tomados de manos a la cocina donde busqué todo lo necesario para preparar dos merengadas de oreo.

-Bella, ¿de verdad no tienes frío? Te puedo prestar un suéter- me preguntó Edward, quién se había sentado encima de la mesa de la cocina. En ese momento recordé que apenas llevaba un mini short de algodón y una franelita de tiritas, me puse roja al instante porque Edward se me había quedando viendo.

-No tranquilo- dije volteando mi rostro para que él no notara que me había puesto como un tomate- así estoy bien- mentí, porque ya estaba comenzando a sentir frío de nuevo- Están listas la merengadas- avisé para poder cambiar el tema de conversación. Le dí una a Edward quien todavía decía que lo iba a envenenar con la bendita merengada.

-Si no la quieres no importa- dije con fingida indiferencia- me la tomo yo también- le dije mientras levantaba una ceja para ver que decía.

-Está bien, me la tomo- dijo dándole el primer sorbo como un niño chiquito, un muy lindo niño chiquito- ¡Bella, está buenísima!- dijo y yo reí ante su comentario- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerla?

-Inventando en la cocina- dije sinceramente- no soy buena haciendo comidas saladas, solamente me quedan bien los dulces- concluí levantando mis hombros para restarle importancia a la situación, no era importante.

-¡Eres excelente!- dijo y se acercó para darme un abrazo, en ese momento nuestros rostros volvieron a quedar a pocos centímetros, esta vez era él quien iba a girar el rostro, pero no se lo permití, puse mis manos en sus mejilla y sus manos viajaron a mi cintura, estrechándome más a él.- Bella, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras- dijo en susurro, su aliento me llegó moviendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Esto es lo que te quería decir hace rato- susurré y me levanté en puntitas para poder llegar a sus labios, él comprendió lo que quería e inclinó su cuerpo para que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Fue un beso tierno al principio, mis manos seguían en sus mejillas, pero Edward me abrazaba con más fuerza, haciendo que mis manos viajaran a su cuello, sus hombros y su cabello, intentando grabarme cada uno de sus músculos, cada parte que mis manos tocaba. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda para poder acercarme más a su cuerpo, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y se lo concedí, era mi primer beso, y sin duda alguna, el mejor beso de mi vida. No me importaba el hecho que me encontrara en pijama y en una cocina, era simplemente perfecto.

Nuestros labios se separaron pero el puso su frente en la mía. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas pero se iban acompasando. Así nos quedamos hasta que ya estábamos completamente calmados.

-Bella- dijo en susurro sin soltarme- te amo…- ¡AL FIN ALGUIEN ME DECÍA ESAS DOS PALABRAS QUE ESTABA LOCA POR ESCUCHAR, Y NO ERA CUALQUIER PERSONA, ERA EDWARD CULLEN!, el chico por el que estaba loca.


	11. Pijamada III

CAPITULO 11: pijamada parte II

-Yo también te amo Edward- dije mientras colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazaba.

-EMMETT CULLEN TE RETO A UN CONCURSO DE TALENTOS- gritó Rosalie mientras bajaba corriendo siendo perseguida por Alice, Emmett y Jasper.

-ACEPTO- gritó Emmett.

En cuanto todos entraron a la cocina Edward y yo nos separamos de golpe, poniéndonos ambos como un tomate.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro y levantando una ceja.

-Ehhh… Hola- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que ambo riéramos y me abrazara de la misma manera que antes, yo colocando mi cabeza en su pecho y el cubriéndome con sus brazos.

-ESO HERMANIIITO- volvió a gritar Emmett y Alice le dio un manotón.

-Después nos dicen- dijo sonriendo y después se puso seria- ahora las chicas tenemos un concurso de talentos que debemos ganar para proteger nuestro orgullo.

-claro, claro, siempre el orgullo femenino ¿no? Se olvidan que tenemos a Edward, el músico de la familia, ya ganamos esto- dijo Jasper mientras chocaba su mano con la de Emmett.

-Ya veremos- dijo Rosalie

A pesar de que era más de media noche, la casa estaba muy despierta. Alice y Jasper acomodaron todo lo necesario en la sala para simular un pequeño escenario. La primera en pasar fue Rosalie, quién hizo un pequeño número de Danza Árabe, haciendo que la mandíbula de Emmett tocara tierra. Luego pasó Emmett, quién estuvo como media hora haciendo flexiones con un brazo. Después pasó Alice, ella hizo un número de Ballet muy divertido que hizo que todos riéramos. Cuando terminó, fue el turno de Jasper, en realidad no se que hizo él pues no entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijo, creo que recitó algo en Francés, pero no supe que recitó. Llegó el turno de Edward y se sentó en el piano y reconocí la media que tocaba, era "Clair de lune" de Debussy, lo que hizo que Emmett comenzara a celebrar.

-Listo, ganamos- dijo Emmett

-Todavía no termina el concurso Em, FALTA BELLA- gritó Alice.

-¿Y que puede hacer para que ustedes ganen?- pregunto desafiante Jasper.

-Ya verán- dijo Rose, quién venía bajando con mi guitarra en sus manos.

-¿Cómo llegó mi guitarra a esta casa?- pregunté, hora si me había asustado, no podía cantar con todos ellos viéndome.

-Tranquila Bella, te juro que no la robamos, la traje conmigo cuando salí de tu cuarto pero no te diste cuenta- dijo Alice- yo se que tu puedes hacer que ganemos, te he escuchado, eres maravillosa con esa guitarra amiga-dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-yo también quiero abrazar a Bella- dijo Rose mientras se acercaba- Tenemos que ganarles Bella, tu actuación es la decisiva, yo se que tu puedes- dijo en susurro solo para nosotras.

-Está bien- dije- pero me van a tener que comprar algo GRANDE entre las dos, porque esto no es gratis- dije riendo mientras me sentaba en el banquito frente al micrófono.

-TE VOT A REGALAR UN CARRO SI GANAMOS BELLA- gritó Alice.

-¡Hey, no hay puntos extras por mostrar exceso de piel! – dijo Emmett haciendo que todos se rieran al ver mi pijamita.

-Tranquilo Emmett- dije por el micrófono, me había hecho molestar y ahora se las iba a ver conmigo y con mi guitarra- los puntos extras no van a hacer falta- le dije mientras comenzaba a tocar mi guitarra y a cantar.

_Si es la lluvia de todos los días, que ha aumentado su nivel_

_Ya la música no tiene el mismo efecto que solía tener_

_Tal vez haya vivido tanto en tan poco y tampoco tiempo_

_Que no sé ni que idioma hablo, ni que velas cargo dentro de éste entierro_

_Siento que no tengo fuerzas ya para saltar y agarrar el sol_

_Y por más que yo lo intente, no me escucho ni mi propia voz_

_Ya no sé si he vivido diez mil días o un día diez mil veces_

_Y te sumo a mi historia queriendo cambiar las pérdidas por creces_

_Te necesito, te necesito mi amor_

_Dondequiera que tu estés, me hace falta tu calor_

_Te necesito, te necesito mi amor_

_Porque eres parte de mi_

_Te necesito aquí_

_Es que no se vivir sin ti,_

_No he aprendido…_

_(Te necesito, by Shakira)_

Terminé de cantar mi canción y abrí mis ojos, ya que la única forma que conseguí para poder cantar frente a ellos fue cerrándolos. Me encontré sentada ante 5 chicos que tenían miradas muy distintas entre ellos. Rose y Alice ya estaban celebrando, era definitivo, las chicas habíamos ganado el concurso de talentos de la noche. Emmett y Jasper estaban totalmente boquiabiertos y por último, la mirada que más esperaba, la de Edward, él me miraba completamente embelesado. Fue el primero en ir a abrazarme para felicitarme, pero agarró mi rostro con sus manos y me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Me sonrojé al instante.

-No sabía que eras tan buena cantante Bella, eres grandiosa- dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

Escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta para que nos separáramos.

-BELLA ESO FUE GENIAL- dijeron al mismo tiempo Al y Rose quienes ya me estaba abrazando-TE GANASTE EL CARRO- me dijo Alice.

-Como si de verdad me fueras a regalar un carro Al- le dije y ella hizo una mueca de disgusto que dejé pasar por alto- gracias chicas, me costó bastante, aunque no lo crean.

-Acepto la derrota hermanita- dijo Emmett- Bella eres excelente cantante- y no pude evitar reírme.

-Bueno aquí falta algo- dijo Alice en tono serio- Edward y tu nos tienen que explicar qué pasa con ustedes, porque ese beso no fue de gratis ¿o sí? – dijo alzando una ceja en mi dirección


	12. Pijamada IV

CAPITULO 12: pijamada IV

Edward POV

Cuando terminé de hablar con Bella luego de la canción en el piano, no podía contener las lágrimas. Le había dicho parte de lo que sentía por ella, y ella no dijo nada.

-Bella, gracias por escucharme- le dije- no te voy a presionar para que me digas tus sentimientos, cuando estés lista, te escucharé- finalicé mientras me levantaba para irme a mi cuarto, ya no me interesaba el fin de semana de chicos que Emmett había planeado a propósito ni ninguna actividad que quisieran hacer, solo me interesaba lo que Bella pudiera decirme.

-No te vayas- me dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis brazos con su pequeña mano, enviando por todo mu cuerpo esa corriente eléctrica que tanto me gustaba por todo mi cuerpo -¿Quieres una merengada?- preguntó y no pude evitar sonreírle, qué ocurrente era mi Bella.

-¿No me vas a intoxicar si acepto?- pregunté solo para ver su reacción

-Claro que no- dijo y tomó mi mano, ese gesto hizo que me diera cuenta que aunque ella no dijo lo que yo quería escuchar, sentía o mismo que yo sentía por ella.

Verla revolotear por la cocina era lo más gracioso y hermoso que me pudo pasar, no solo se vía que era buena con la cocina, sino que se veía realmente linda con esa pijamita, que no era más que un short y una franela, las cuales dejaban a la vista sus hermosas piernas y me daban una vista amplia de sus hombros. Le pregunté si tenía frío, pero ella solo se sonrojó mientras me daba una de las merengadas, arrugué un poco la cara fingiendo asco, ella se molestó ante el gesto, pero era como ver un gatico enfadado, por lo que comencé a tomarme la merengada y estaba muy buena.

Después de haberme tomado la merengada me acerqué para abrazarla y nuestros rostros quedaron de nuevo muy cerca. Las mejillas de Bella estaban sonrojadas y estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de besarla cuando puso sus manos en mis mejillas para que la viera. Le dije que no quería que hiciera algo que no le agradara pero me susurró muy cerca de mis labios que eso era lo que quería. No me pude contener mas, puse mis manos en su cintura mientras sentía que se ponía en puntillas para poder alcanzar mis labios, pero arqueé mi cuerpo para llegar primero a sus labios. Era la mejor sensación que sentía en mi vida, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi respiración estaba igual, sus labios sabían a oreo a causa de la merengada y no pude evitar abrazarla más fuerte para intensificar el beso, mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar a su boca y ella me lo concedió. Podía sentirla en todo mi cuerpo nuestros labios se separaron, pero coloqué mi frente en la suya para poder inhalar su aroma, era sencillamente perfecto el momento.

-Bella- la llame en un susurro- te amo- no pude contener mis palabras. La sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos

-Yo también te amo Edward- dijo y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, no pude ver su expresión pero en mi cara estaba la sonrisa más grande que podía tener. Y… nos separamos de golpe porque mis hermanos venían entrando a la cocina gritando algo de un concurso, el cual tuve que aceptar para que no preguntaran nada de lo que vieron en la cocina, Alice y Jasper ya habían acomodado la sala en un pequeño escenario, pero yo no hacía más que ver a mi Bella sentada en el sofá junto a Emmett, al cual casi se le cae la quijada con un acto, y supuse que fue con el de Rosalie. No presté atención a ningún acto en particular hasta que fue mi turno, me levanté y le sonreí a Bella, ella de una vez se sonrojó y comencé a tocar "Claro de luna" en el piano. Cuando terminé Emmett estaba celebrando, pero sabía que faltaba el acto de Bella, aunque no tuviera idea de lo que iba a hacer. En eso Rosalie bajó con una guitarra en la mano y se reunió con Bella y Alice las cuales hablaron muy bajito y no logré escuchar nada de lo que dijeron. De repente Bella estaba sentada frente al micrófono.

-TE VOY A REGALAR UN CARRO SI GANAMOS- le gritó Alice a Bella

-¡HEY, no hay puntos extras por mostrar piel!- dijo Emmett, haciendo referencia a la pijama de Bella. Todos comenzamos a reír hasta que ella dijo que los puntos extras no iban a hacer falta, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

El sonido era hermoso, una melodía perfecta, pensaba que no podía mejorar, hasta que Bella comenzó a Cantar.

Creo que nadie de la casa la había escuchado antes, porque todos quedamos con las bocas abiertas por la hermosa voz que tenía Bella. No podía dejar de verla, se veía completamente hermosa con su guitarra y su largo cabello marrón caía por sus hombros. Cuando Bella terminó de cantar todos estábamos sorprendidos, las primeras en pararse a brincar en su sitio fueron Al y Rose, quienes ya sabían que habían ganado. Emmett estaba resignado y Jasper se reía de Emmett. No pude evitar salir corriendo y abrazar a Bella para felicitarla, pero las ganas me ganaron y besé ligeramente sus labios. Le dije lo maravillosa que era y escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta…

-BELLA ESO FUE GENIAL- dijeron al mismo tiempo Al y Rose quienes ya estaba abrazando a Bella-TE GANASTE EL CARRO- dijo Alice.

-Como si de verdad me fueras a regalar un carro Al- le dijo Bella y Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto, era obvio que Alice iba a cumplir la promesa del carro y más cuando tenía a Rosalie apoyándola en ese momento.- gracias chicas, me costó bastante, aunque no lo crean.

-Acepto la derrota hermanita- dijo Emmett a Alice mientras se acercaba- Bella eres excelente cantante- y no pude evitar reírme.

-Bueno aquí falta algo- dijo Alice en tono serio- Edward y tu nos tienen que explicar qué pasa con ustedes, porque ese beso no fue de gratis ¿o sí? – dijo alzando una ceja en dirección a mi Bella. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y verme.

-No Alice, no fue de gratis- respondí- es solo que…- dejé la frase inconclusa, ¿Qué les iba a decir? no le había pedido a Bella formalmente que fuera mi novia. Alice y Emmett se dieron cuenta y cambiaron el tema.

-Bueno no importa- dijo Emmett- a mí ya me dio sueño- finalizó y agradecí al cielo que mis hermanos me conocieran lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de mi problema.

-¡Eso!- exclamó Al- Vamos a dormir Bella- le dijo mientras la tomaba por un brazo, no sin antes echarme una mirada asesina. Sabía que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Alice con lo que empezaba a pensar para pedirle a Bella que fuera mi novia. Cuando las chicas se fueron, Emmett y Jasper se me quedaron viendo.

- Está bien, les cuento- dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y ellos me seguían- le dije a Bella lo que sentía y ella no me dijo nada, luego me preparó una merengada y me besó y me dijo lo que sentía- finalicé reservándome los detalles para mí.

-¿Entonces no le has pedido que sea tu novia?- preguntó Jasper.

-Claro que no Jasper, si lo hubiera hecho Bella no hubiese sido arrastrada escaleras arriba por Alice y Rose- dijo Emmett riendo.

-Chicos- los llamé- necesito su ayuda para hacer algo impresionante para Bella.- les dije

-CLARO QUE SI- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras Alice y Rose hacían acto de presencia en la sala.

-nosotras también ayudamos- dijo Alice- Bella no cree que le voy a dar un carro y eso me tiene de mal humor- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Jasper y éste la abrazaba.

-¿Dejaron sola a Bella?- pregunté un poco molesto.

-No- dijo Rose- se metió a bañar y decidimos bajar para que nos cuentes que quieres que hagamos.

-Gracias chicos- les dije de corazón y comencé a contarles lo que quería hacer para sorprender a Bella.


	13. Jugando

CAPITULO 13: Jugando

Bella POV

Después del concurso Alice me arrastró al cuarto y me dejó sola para que me bañara, ella y rose salieron del cuarto mientras me disponía a bañarme. Creo que me tardé demasiado porque cuando salí del baño lista para volver a dormir, ellas ya estaban durmiendo; así que fui lo más silenciosa que pude y me acosté viendo hacia la ventana. No podía creer que ya casi iba amanecer y apenas nos estábamos acostando. Me quedé dormida pensando en Edward, era tan increíble todo lo que pasó esta noche que cuando me desperté tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía que éramos Edward y yo, pero igual estaba feliz, estaba enamorada. Nos levantamos a eso de las 11 de la mañana y nos cambiamos para bajar a desayunar. Las chicas hicieron que me pusiera un short y una playera parecidos a lo que ellas llevaban puesto y bajamos.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina la sorpresa fue inmediata, los chicos estaban cocinando y parecía que lo hacían para un batallón, se veían extremadamente graciosos con los delantales.

-¡ES DEMASIADA COMIDA PARA USTEDES SOLOS, TRAGONES!- grité mientras reía. Lo que hizo que ellos voltearan a vernos y empezaran a reír también.

-Parte del concurso era que los perdedores cocinaban para los ganadores por el resto del fin de semana Bella- dijo Jasper mientras sonreía. En ese momento me di cuenta que todos me veían con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme en el ático de la casa, como si fuera un vampiro huyendo del sol.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba para abrazarme- Buenos días chicas, ya está listo el desayuno- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi cintura y me guiaba a una silla.

-Gracias por la comida- dijimos todas cuando terminamos de comer- ¡Estaba muy rico!- dije entusiasmada.

-Casi todo lo preparó Edward- dijo Emmett mientras me miraba- yo calenté el pan y Jasper sirvió el jugo en los vasos- terminó. No podía creer que Edward cocinara de esa manera, todo había quedado exquisito.

-Mi hermanito es todo un chef- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba de la mesa y me guiñaba un ojo. Parecía que todos estaban confabulando en mi contra para que estuviera todo el día sonrojada- Verás que la cena va a ser sensacional Bella- dijo Rose mientras salía de la cocina.

- ¡Ok chicas!- gritó Emmett- ¿Lista para perder el partido de Football del siglo?

-¿¡vamos a jugar football!?- pregunté asustada.

- Sip- dijo Alice- vamos a jugar Football americano, ¿no te diste cuenta que ellos tres están en el equipo del instituto Bella? Y la única cosa que CREEN que hacen mejor que nosotras es eso- dijo Alice mientras veía a los tres chicos que estaban sonriendo.

-Ni en eso son mejores- dijo Rose quien había entrado de nuevo a la cocina.

-Claro que no- dijo Al- ¡salgamos a demostrarles que somos mejores!-grito triunfal

-¡Está lloviendo y ni siquiera sé cómo jugar!- dije mientras me levantaba a la ventana de la cocina.

-Tranquila Bells- dijo Rosalie- tu solo nos sigues- terminó casi en un susurro para que solo yo la escuchara.

Y así salimos de la cocina, a enfrentarnos contra los chicos en algo que claramente comprendían mejor que nosotras y nos estábamos mojando en la lluvia que caís sobre Forks en ese momento. No supe cómo pero nos colocamos en medio del gran patio trasero de la casa de los Cullen, ya Emmett tenía el balón en la mano y se disponía a decir las reglas, las cuales eran totalmente diferentes a lo que yo suponía deberían ser las reglas del juego. Entre las reglas estaba no morder, no halar el cabello y muchas otras cosas que no estaban en el contexto del juego.

-Bella relájate- me dijo Alice- es sencillo, si puedes agarrar el balón, lo agarras y corres lo más rápido que puedas hacia el otro lado de la cancha y si ves que nos lo puedes pasar a alguna de nosotras lo haces- terminó levantando un dedo señalándome la dirección en la que debería correr.

-¿y porqué todas esas reglas locas?- pregunté recordando lo que había dicho Emmett.

-Solo lo dice porque son cosas que han pasado en otros juegos- dijo Rose riendo- no es la primera vez que nos retan a jugar contra ellos y no juegan rudo con nosotras, solo que si se lo toman muy en serio. Aunque nosotras no seguimos nunca esas reglas.- dijo y me miró de manera extraña. Si, estaba confirmado, hoy era el día de "HAGAMOS QUE BELLA SE SIENTA EXTRAÑA CON NUESTRAS MIRADAS".

-Ok- dije resignada- comencemos

-¿listas?- preguntaron los chicos

-Si- gritó Alice y comenzó el partido,

No podía creer que apenas habían lanzado el balón, la lluvia cayó con más fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas. La visibilidad era espantosa y aparte de la lluvia escuchaba risas, gritos histéricos que supuse que eran de Rosalie y más risas. No me di cuenta que de un momento a otro tenía el balón en mis manos y Edward venía corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, me quedé maravillada con su sonrisa

-¡BELLA LÁNZAME EL BALÓN YA!- gritó Alice. Mientras me volteaba para lanzarlo sentí que unos brazos se aferraban a mi cintura y me levantaban con facilidad del suelo. Lo que hice fue lanzar el balón con todas mis fuerzas mientras caía al suelo gritando. Solamente sentí una sacudida, nunca sentí el golpe. De repente los mismos brazos que me tenían abrazada me hicieron girar y me encontré muy cerca con el rostro de Edward.

-No te hice daño ¿verdad?- preguntó muy cerca de mis labios

-N… No, para na…nada- respondí tartamudeando, me ponía nerviosa el hecho que Edward estuviera tan cerca de mí, ¡pero estaba realmente feliz!

-Que bueno- dijo mientras sus labios se juntaban con los míos. Si pensaba que el primer beso había sido genial, ¡este era espectacular!, estaba cubierta de barro por las caídas anteriores al igual que Edward y estábamos bajo la lluvia. Era sencillamente genial, sus manos no se despegaron de mi espalda y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello.

-GANAMOS- escuché que gritaba Emmett- Bueno hermanito, ya te están dado el "Beso de la victoria"- dijo mientras reía.

Edward solamente sonrió contra mis labios y luego me ayudó a levantarme. Si antes estaba totalmente roja por el beso ahora estaba más que roja a causa de la mirada que tenían esos cuatro chicos.

-Aunque no lo crean, son las 3 de la tarde y los chicos tienen que prepararnos nuestra súper cena de ganadoras- dijo Rosalie quien me miraba sonriendo

-Y ES UNA CENA FORMAL- dijo Alice- así que vamos a cambiarnos porque estamos hechas un desastre- dijo mirándonos a Rose y a mí- y ustedes tienen que cocinar y arreglarse también, ¡así que vamos!

Entramos todos a la casa y cada quien se dirigió a un lugar diferente, no entendía de qué se trataba todo esto pero me ponía muy nerviosa el hecho de no saber de que se tratara todo esto.


	14. Preparativos

CAPITULO 14: preparativos ELECTRICIDAD JESSY Y JOE

Había subido al cuarto de Alice, con ella y Rose. Definitivamente algo tramaban porque la sonrisa de sus caras ya me tenian nerviosa.

-Por favor, ¿me pueden decir porqué llevan desde que nos levantamos con una sonrisa extraña en sus caras?-pregunté al fin, ya no aguantaba.

-¿Cuál sonrisa?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a reír. Nota mental para mí: cuando Al y Rose mienten, se ríen, debo recordarlo.

-¡ESA QUE TIENEN EN SUS CARAS, YA NO LA AGUANTO!- les grité prácticamente- por favor-les pedía más calmada- ¡de verdad me ponen nerviosa!

-Bella, en la cena todo se sabrá- dijo Rose y no me dieron oportunidad de decir nada.

Me metí a bañar y al salir ya estaban las dos con dos hermosos vertidos elegantes tipo cóctel y unas toallas en sus cabellos, ya se habían bañado y se estaban empezando a maquillar.

-Ten- dijo Alice mientras me llevaba un vestido strapless verde botella- éste es uno de mis favoritos, te va a quedar perfecto.

-¡Wow!, ésta muy lindo Al, gracias- dije mientras entraba de nuevo al baño para ponérmelo. Antes de salir me vi en el espejo y no pude evitar sonrojarme, era un vestido muy corto, pero era el vestido que cualquier chica quisiera tener para una ocasión como ésta.

Cuando salí Rose me dijo que Alice había salido a ayudar a los chicos con algunas cosas para la cena y que volvía en un rato, por lo que ella había quedado a cargo de mi maquillaje y peinado. No dejé que Rose experimentara con mi cabello, solo quería secarlo lo más que pudiera para evitar que mis ondas naturales se vieran. Ella accedió a mi petición, pero no me dejó decir nada del maquillaje, me senté en una de las sillas y solamente veía que echaba como un millón de productos en mi cara, por lo que decidí cerrar los ojos y dejar que terminara.

-LISTA- dijo Rose- ¡ERES MI OBRA MAESTRA!- Finalizó con orgullo- Hay alguien que se va a morir cuando te vea- susurró, no supe si para mí o para ella misma, pero no le presté atención. Estaba viendo el reflejo de una chica que no se parecía en nada a mí, pero era yo; lo supe por el color de ojos, el cual combinaba perfectamente con el vestido que llevaba pues. No pude evitar una gran sonrisa cuando me vi. ¡Estaba tan diferente!, mi cabello caía a cada lado de mis hombros, y mi flequillo estaba acomodado de lado, el maquillaje era sencillo pero resaltaba lo necesario de mi cara. Supe que Rose no me había puesto rubor porque apenas me volteé para verla me ruboricé yo sola.

-Sabía que no había necesidad del rubor- dijo- ¡te la pasas poniéndote como un tomate, amiga!

-Gracias Rose, eres lo máximo, nunca pensé que me vería de ésta manera- le dije mientras volvía mi vista al espejo y luego a ella.

-Bella, si pusieras más atención entenderías que ya eres linda sin maquillaje, pero parece que no te das cuenta- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo –Bueno, NO PUEDES BAJAR TODAVÍA y yo tengo que arreglarme- dijo mientras empezaba a buscar lo necesario para arreglarse.

-Tranquila, me quedo aquí, quiero probar algo- dije mientras salía del baño, busqué mi guitarra y me senté frente a la ventana de Alice, la que daba vista hacia el patio trasero, ya no estaba lloviendo, pero se veía el rocío sobre cada uno de los árboles, que con la iluminación del atardecer, hacían un paisaje incomparable y totalmente inspirador. Abrí la ventana y comencé…

_Found myself today singing out your name,_

_You said I'm crazy,_

_If I am I'm crazy for you._

_Sometimes sitting in the dark wishing you were here_

_Turns me crazy,_

_But it's you who makes me lose my head._

_And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible_

_You drift into my head_

_And turn me into a crumbling fool._

_Tell me to run and I'll race,_

_If you want me to stop I'll freeze,_

_And if you are me gonna leave, just hold me closer baby,_

_And make me crazy for you._

_Crazy for you._

_Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin._

_I wish you'd come over,_

_Send me spinning closer to you._

_My oh my, how my blood boils, it's sweet taste for you,_

_Strips me down bare_

_And gets me into my favorite mood._

_I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,_

_But the more I do,_

_The crazier I turn into._

_Pacing floors and opening doors,_

_Hoping you'll walk through_

_And save me boy,_

_Because I'm too crazy for you._

_Crazy for you…_

_(Adele – Crazy for you)_

EDWARD POV

Las chicas habían subido a arreglarse. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, pero no tardamos tanto, por lo que una vez puestos nuestros bajamos a tratar de hacer algo decente para la cena. Al ver que no podíamos decidí pedirle ayuda a Alice, ella bajó corriendo, ya estaba arreglada y me dijo que Rose estaba ayudando a Bella para que se terminara de arreglar, pero que le habían dicho que no podía bajar todavía.

-Gracias hermanita- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo- sé que es tonto que te pida ayuda para poder pedirle a Bella que sea mi novia, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma para pedírselo que haciendo una cena.

-Para nada Ed- dijo- ¡pero tenemos que arreglar la mesa afuera! NO ES UNA CENA ROMÁNTICA SINO ES BAJO LA LUNA, o para nuestro caso, en el porche- dijo mientras reía e iba por unas sillas que eran más grandes que ella.

-No enana, yo las llevo, tu ayuda a Emmett a cocinar por favor- le pedí mientras sacaba las sillas por la puerta trasera.

Estaba parado en la mesa arreglando las seis sillas para la cena. Había decidido que la cena sería para todos, pero después encontraría la manera de hacer que Bella se quedara conmigo a solas para poder pedirle que finalmente fuera mi novia. No podía creer que con apenas dos meses conociéndola, fuera ella quien le diera sentido a mi vida, no podía estar lejos de ella, siempre buscaba una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo en su compañía… el escuchar su risa, el verla a los ojos, el sentir su cuerpo cuando la abrazaba, el primer beso, todo eso era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en la vida y lo viví con ella.

Me encontraba totalmente perdido en mis pensamientos cuando un ruido arriba hizo que reaccionara. Me asomé un poco para poder ver hacia arriba y ahí estaba Bella, no podía ver que llevaba puesto pero se veía realmente hermosa con su guitarra, pensé que se iba a quedar viendo el bosque hasta que comenzó a cantar. Su voz, era esa voz la que hacía que mi pecho saltara de alegría y de emoción todos los días, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue una parte de su canción…

"_I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,_

_But the more I do,_

_The crazier I turn into._

_Pacing floors and opening doors,_

_Hoping you'll walk through_

_And save me boy,_

_Because I'm too crazy for you._

_Crazy for you…"_

Sus palabras me dejaron estático, parecía que ella cantaba la forma como me sentía… ¿¡QUÉ ESTABA DICIENDO?! ¡Ella cantaba lo que sentía, estaba cantando una canción para mí!, no lo podía creer, era sensacional. Solamente esperaba que me la dedicara…

-¿Verdad que canta lindo?- dijo Alice asustándome un poco- lo siento, solo que me encanta que toquen música por mi ventana, aunque no sea para mí- concluyó mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se sentaba en una de las sillas a mi lado- espero que te la dedique, creo que los define a los dos a la perfección, están locos el uno por el otro.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharla- dije con el corazón en la mano- anoche cuando la escuche por primera vez sentí que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, ella es la única que ha logrado que me pase eso.

-¿Así que se nos enamoró el muchacho?- dijo Emmett

-Si hermanote- dijo Alice mientras se paraba y le daba un abrazo - ¿No es genial que por fin Edward se haya enamora y que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos?

-Si enana, es lo máximo- dijo mientras me veía gracioso…

-¿Tengo algo en la cara para que me veas así?- pregunte divertido

-Si Ed, tienes cara de "tonto enamorado"- Respondió Jasper quién venía entrando con un montón de comida en las manos- AYUDENME SI NO QUIEREN CENAR PIZZA- dijo más alto y salimos los tres a ayudarlo.

-Creo que esta cena va a ser lo mejor, hoy es una fecha importante- dijo Emmett.

-¿En serio?- preguntamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, hoy cumplo un año con Rose, Edward va a tener una novia y no tengo idea de que celebran la enana y Jazz- terminó riendo Emmett

-Celebramos que nuestros hermanos son tan felices como nosotros- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Jasper- y celebramos que Bella sea por fin parte de la familia- terminó riendo.

-Eso mismo espero yo- dije- Vamos, es hora de la cena- terminé y Alice subió a buscar a Rose y a Bella.

-Todo va a salir bien, ella también te quiere- dijeron Emmett y Jazz.

-Gracias chicos- les dije y entramos a esperar a las chicas de nuestras vidas…


	15. La mejor cena de mi vida

CAPITULO 15: la mejor cena de mi vida

-Bella, que bonita esa canción- dijo Rosalie mientras yo volteaba a verla- espero que algún día le digas a ESE CHICO lo que sientes, estoy segura que ÉL siente lo mismo –terminó de decir y noté que enfatizó ciertas palabras, por lo que me puse muy roja…

-Gracias Rose, creo que ésta vista puede inspirar a cualquiera- le dije mientras volvía mi vista al bosque.

-Chicas todo está listo- dijo Alice mientras entraba al cuarto- Ustedes dos tienen una cena súper importante.

-¿Solo nosotras?- preguntó Rose mientras me veía extrañada. Creo que yo tenía la misma mirada que ella.

-Digo, las tres, las tres tenemos una cena importante, ¡ES LA CENA DE LA VICTORIA!- terminó Alice gritando mientras nos agarraba a Rose y a mí de las manos para que saliéramos del cuarto.

Cuando llegamos a la sala nos estaban esperando los chicos, todos se habían puesto unos trajes que hacían que parecieran modelos de pasarelas de París o que acabaran de salir de alguna película de Hollywood. No pude evitar que mi boca se abriera al ver a Edward, si creía que se veía bien mojado por la lluvia y cubierto de barro, ahora no sabía que palabras utilizar para describirlo; era perfecto. Se podía ver a kilómetros que los tres chicos que estaban frente a nosotras estaban completamente felices de vernos bajar por esas escaleras, y el rostro de Edward era todo y más de lo que yo podía pedir, me veía con ternura y me sentía cada vez más feliz con cada paso que daba para acercarnos.

No fue hasta ese momento que vi que Emmett tenía un gran ramo de rosas entre sus manos y que Rosalie estaba a punto de llorar.

-Feliz aniversario Rose, este ha sido el mejor año de mi vida por el simple hecho de haberlo pasado contigo y estoy seguro que los años que vienen serán mucho mejores- le dijo Emmett a Rose quien ya estaba llorando.

-Emmett, te acordaste- le dijo mientras corría para abrazarlo- pensé que lo habías olvidado

-Para nada Rose, eres lo más importante en mi vida… ¡Más que el football!- dijo riendo, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos- Esto es para ti- le dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras secaban sus lágrimas- TE AMOOO- gritó Rose antes de besar a Emmett. En ese momento estallamos en aplausos y risas, parecía que en ese momento solo existían ellos dos en la sala de la casa.

-Felicitaciones a ambos chicos, estoy súper orgulloso de los dos- dijo Jasper- pero ahora tenemos una cena para todos y de verdad tengo hambre- finalizó Jasper y no pude evitar el ataque de risa que me dio, lo que hizo que todos rieran conmigo.

-Claro, claro. La cena- dijo Emmett quien todavía abrazaba a Rose- HOY ES UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL PARA TODOS- gritó al final

Así que salimos todos de la sala para el porche, la mesa ya estaba puesta y tenía seis sillas. En ese momento me di cuenta que todos me miraban de nuevo y lo inevitable pasó, la sangre subió a mis mejillas y me puse más roja que un tomate…

-Es genial que siempre se ponga roja ¿verdad?- Dijo Emmett- Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera tener ese color todo el tiempo que Bella lo logra- dijo rose riendo con Emmett…

-Pero te ves genial Bella- dijo Jasper- Alice es toda una experta con la ropa- finalizó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Alice.

No supe en qué momento pasó pero ya todos estaban sentándose con sus respectivas parejas. Emmett con Rose, Alice con Jasper y ahí me encontraba yo, parada junto a Edward viendo mis manos, no podía levantar el rostro…

-¿Nos sentamos?- preguntó Edward mientras ponía una de sus manos debajo de mi barbilla para que levantara mi vista. Me encontré con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en mi vida y su mano libre busco mis manos para traerme de nuevo la vida.

-Cla… Claro Edward- tartamudeé, siempre me pasaba cuando sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos.

Me acompañó a la mesa y me sentía como una princesa, sentía que él era mi príncipe azul que había venido a buscarme con su caballo blanco… Me senté en aquella mesa rodeada por las personas más importantes en mi vida, mis amigos y frente a mí se sentó la persona que definitivamente había hecho que mi vida cambiara, la persona que había hecho que mas de mil canciones rondaran por mi cabeza y sonaran con mi guitarra, Edward.

La cena pasó entre risas y más risas, de la mesa se desbordaba una felicidad absoluta, la estábamos pasando de maravilla, no podía dejar de reírme de los comentarios de Emmett, las historias de los hermanos Cullen cuando estaban pequeños eran lo más gracioso que alguna vez pude escuchar.

Luego de haber comido nos levantamos y llevamos los platos a la cocina, los chicos no dejaron que laváramos los platos y nos mandaron a la sala, ya que afuera ya estaba haciendo demasiado frío…

-Chicas, creo que mejor voy arriba, ya me está dando sueño- dijo Alice- Buenas noches- terminó mientras abrazaba a Rose un rato largo y luego me miró divertida y ,e dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también creo que mejor subo, tengo que revisar que me voy a poner mañana para el Instituto- dijo Rose levantándose y abrazándome.

Y ahí me habían dejado, sola en la gran sala, decidí levantarme del sofá e ir al gran piano, cuando llegué no pude evitar recordar la canción que me había dedicado Edward la noche anterior… Casi de inmediato me senté frente al piano y rocé las teclas con mi mano, no me atrevía a tocarlas ya que no tenía idea de cómo tocar un piano…

-No sabes lo linda que te ves sentada en el piano- dijo Edward mientas pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y me abrazaba, no pude evitar el pequeño brinquito de susto que me dio cuando lo sentí hablar muy cerca de mi oreja.

-Me asustaste Edward- le dije, pero no me moví. Me sentía completamente feliz mientras él me tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

-Tengo una idea- dijo mientras me soltaba

-Me gustaría que tu idea no fuera dejar de abrazarme- le dije e instantáneamente sentí como me iba ruborizando.

-Creo que es difícil enseñarte a tocar el piano mientras te tengo abrazada Bella- dijo, pero sus brazos volvieron a enredarse en mi cintura, ésta vez Edward se había sentado en el banquito conmigo y mi espalda descansaba completamente sobre su pecho.- ¿Te dije lo linda que te ves esta noche Bella?- preguntó y sentí que mi rostro se ponía aún más rojo.

-No lo habías dicho, pero gracias…-contesté- tú también te ves realmente guapo, parece que hubieses salido de alguna revista de modas.

-Bella, de verdad me gustaría enseñarte a tocar el piano- me dio en un susurro cerca de mi oreja que hizo que me estremeciera entre sus brazos- pero esta noche yo quiero tocar para ti- finalizó. No pude evitar voltearme a ver su rostro, Edward estaba completamente feliz, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, ese brillo que hacía que me derritiera… Soltó sus manos de mi cintura y besó ligeramente mi frente y comenzó a tocar el piano..., la melodía comenzó lenta y luego empezó a cantar…

_Vago por las calles en un mundo debajo de todo_

_Nada parece ser, nada sabe tan dulce como lo que no puedo tener_

_como tu y la manera que tuerces tu cabello alrededor de tu dedo_

_Esta noche no temo decirte lo que siento por tí_

_Voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que tengo_

_Y la bola de cañón en el agua_

_Voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que tengo_

_Por ti lo haré_

_Por ti lo haré_

_Perdóname si t-tartamudeo_

_De todo el alboroto en mi cabeza_

_Porque podría quedarme dormido en esos ojos_

_Como en una cama de agua_

_Te parezco familiar, me he cruzado contigo en los pasillos_

_Mil veces, pero no más camuflage_

_quiero exponerme y no tener miedo de caer._

_Voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que tengo_

_Y la bola de cañón en el agua_

_Voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que tengo_

_Por ti lo haré_

_Deseas siempre lo que no puedes tener_

_Pero lo tengo que intentar_

_Voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que tengo_

_Por ti lo haré_

_Por ti lo haré_

_Por ti lo haré_

_Si pudiera bajar las luces en la alameda_

_Y crear un ambiente en el que pudiera_

_Gritar tu nombre para que se oyera en cada sitio_

_lo haría_

_Eso es lo que haría_

_Eso es lo que haría_

_Eso es lo que haría_

_Para tenerte a tí_

_Voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que tengo_

_Y la bola de cañón en el agua_

_Voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que tengo_

_Por ti lo haré_

_Deseas siempre lo que no puedes tener_

_Pero lo tengo que intentar_

_Voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que tengo_

_Por ti lo haré_

_Por ti lo haré_

_Por ti lo haré…_

_(Teddy Geiger- For you I Will)_

Edward terminó de cantar y me vio, estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, no supe que estaba llorando hasta que pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas, quitando las lágrimas que estuvieran en ellas.

-Bella, se que anoche te dije lo que sentía por ti, pero no me da miedo repetirlo hoy, mañana o todos los días de mi vida… Te amo como nunca pensé que lograría amar a alguien, quiero poder gritar tu nombre al viento y que todo el mundo se entre que te amo- dijo mientras me veía directo a los ojos- Bella, necesito hacerte una pregunta, creo que es la pregunta más importante de mi vida- terminó y bajó la mirada en busca de mis manos, las tomó con las suyas y volvió a mirarme a los ojos…

-Dime Ed…ward- le dije entrecortadamente a causa de las lágrimas y del nudo que tenía en mi garganta, nunca había sido tan feliz como esta noche, había sido la mejor cena de mi vida y ahora Edward me había cantado la canción que expresaba completamente sus sentimientos, no podía negarme a contestar una simple pregunta.

-Bella- comenzó y respiró profundo- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, el brillo de sus ojos era lo más hermoso que había visto… ya va ¿Qué me había preguntado? ¿Quería que fuera qué?

-Disculpa… ¿qué cosa?- tuve que preguntar no supe porqué pero creo que había escuchado mal… ¿Quería el que yo fuera su novia?- es que creo que dijiste que querías que fuera tu novia- le dije y el esbozó esa sonrisa de la do que me mataba.

-Si Bella, eso es exactamente lo que dije- ¡ESCUCHÉ BIEN! ¡EL QUERÍA SER MI NOVIO!- ¿Qué me dices?- me preguntó un poco nervioso al ver que no contestaba. No podía responderle nada, mi voz no salía, estaba completamente feliz porque yo también quería ser su novia, estaba completamente loca por Edward Cullen. Mi voz no reaccionaba, por lo que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, me lancé hacia sus brazos y junté mis labios con los suyos, el beso me supo a gloria, ahora era mejor porque éramos NOVIOS… Delicadamente me separé de sus labios y lo miré a los ojos…

-Sí, si quiero ser tu novia- le dije y me abrazó con fuerza

-Bella, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo- ahora si voy a hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo- dijo y me asusté

-¿Qué quieres hacer desde hace tiempo?- pregunté asustada

-Esto- dijo y se paró en el mueble de la sala- QUIERO QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE AMO A ISABELLA SWAN, QUE ELLA ES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA Y QUE ELLA ES MI NOVIA, ASI QUE NO SE ACERQUEN A ELLA A MENOS QUE QUIERAN MORIR EN EL INTENTO… ¡TE AMO BELLA!- gritó y llegó de nuevo a mi lado- Eso era lo quería hacer- dijo mientras me besaba ligeramente los labios…

-¡AL FIN SON NOVIOOOOOS!- gritaron desde el piso de arriba y no pude identificar quien fue porque estaba completamente hipnotizada por los ojos de Edward, por los ojos de mi novio…

-Te amo.- Susurré contra sus labios- pero mañana tenemos que ir al Instituto- finalicé y él comenzó a reír

-Verdad, aunque me va costar mucho dormir esta noche, contigo ocupando cada uno de mis pensamientos- dijo riendo bajito.

-Se que podrás lograrlo- le dije y agarré sus manos- subamos antes que sea más tarde- le dije y subimos tomados de las manos, me sentía feliz, era la mujer más afortunada por tener como novio a un chico como Edward, simplemente estaba extasiada, desbordaba alegría. Me despedí de mi novio con un beso y entré al cuarto de Alice, no habían palabras para expresar como me sentía…


	16. El tiempo vuela cuando eres feliz :

CAPITULO 16: el tiempo vuela cuando estás feliz

Edward POV

Había dejado a Bella en la habitación de Alice, no podía contener la alegría que sentía, por fin Bella me había dicho que si, era oficial, ISABELLA SWAN ES MI NOVIA, no lo podía creer…

Esa noche dormí con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, soñé con Bella ¿Cómo no habría de tener una sonrisa en mi cara si estaba soñando con la mujer de mi vida?

Me desperté temprano esperando sentir el aroma del desayuno, pero en ese momento recordé que mis padres se habían ido de viaje el fin de semana, por lo que el aroma nunca llegó, me levanté, me bañé y me vestí, pensé que podía darles una sorpresa a mis hermanos y a mi novia… Solamente el recordar a Bella me hizo salir de mi cuarto corriendo a la cocina y el sorprendido fui yo, en la cocina ya estaban las chicas y el desayudo ya estaba servido en los seis platos…

-Buenos días – dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

-Hey… ¿ustedes hicieron todo esto?- pregunté, pero era obvia la respuesta.

-No, lo hizo el fantasma que vive debajo de tu cama- dijo Mi novia mientras reía y se me acercaba- ¿verdad que le quedó buenísimo?- dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y levantaba el rostro, se veía hermosa, todos los días estaba perfecta. Me agaché hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un tierno beso y pasé mis manos por su cintura y ella llevó sus manos a mi cuello.

-Tengo que darle las gracias al fantasma entonces- dije riendo contra sus labios- todo se ve realmente delicioso…

-De nada- dijo Bella separándose de mí y tomándome de la mano para que me sentara a su lado.

Desayunamos tranquilamente cuando Jasper y Emmett se dignaron a bajar, estaba completamente feliz de estar rodeado de toda la gente que quería y por la persona que amaba. Como habíamos dicho, fuimos al instituto y el día pasó lentamente porque no tenía ninguna clase con Bella, a la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos todos juntos y almorzamos entre risas y juegos… todo ese rato solamente pude ver a Bella y ella me veía a mí…

Mi vida estaba completa, los días pasaban con rapidez mientras estaba con mi novia, no podía ser más feliz… A mis padres les encantó la idea de que por fin estuviera sentando cabeza, que ya no fuera el solterón de la familia y que, lo mejor de todo, fuera a Bella a quien escogiera como la mujer que me hacía feliz. Los padres de Bella también aceptaron la relación como mis padres, de la mejor manera. El Jefe Swan me advirtió "cortésmente" que cuidara de su niña a menos que quisiera sufrir las consecuencias, y claro que la iba a cuidar…

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando eres feliz y rápidamente llegó el día de nuestro primer "mesaversario", como les decía Alice, y casualmente era el mismo día del cumpleaños de Bella, hoy era 13 de septiembre y mi novia cumplía oficialmente sus 18 años y no sabía qué hacer para que su cumpleaños fuera el mejor de su vida. Estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala viendo por la ventana, pensando.

-AL FIN ENCONTRAMOS EL REGALO DE BELLA, ROSE- dijo Alice muy alto, a propósito para que yo las escuchara.

-SI ALICE, ES GENIAL, Y ERA EL ULTIMO DE ESE MODELO- dijo Rose igual de alto mientras le respondía a Alice…

-Ok ok, ya las escuché… ¿Qué le compraron a mi Bella?- pregunté celoso, ellas ya tenían su regalo y yo no tenía nada…

-¡LE COMPRAMOS UN CARRO!- dijo Alice mientras daba pequeños brinquitos en su lugar junto con Rosalie- ¡Le compramos el último Bugatti Veyron que quedaba en el concesionario!

-¡ALICE! ¿LE COMPRASTE A MI NOVIA UN BUGATTI?- grité mientras me levantaba de golpe del sofá de la sala

-Sí, le compramos un Bugatti a Bella, nos encantó ese carro para ella- dijo Rose con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿¡NO ENTIENDO TU EMPEÑO POR COMPRARLE UN CARRO ASÍ A MI NOVIA ALICE!?- le dije todavía muy alterado como para relajar el tono de mi voz

-Sencillamente porque hace un mes le dije que si ganábamos el bendito concurso de talentos le iba a regalar un carro y éste fue el único que nos gustó- dijo molesta- además hermano, no he visto que hayas hecho algo para ella, no le has comprado nada ¿o sí?- preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Es cierto- dije dándome por vencido- no tengo idea de qué regalarle…

-Pues espero que no sea ni una guitarra nueva ni un cachorro- interrumpió Emmett entrando a la sala con una guitarra y con Jasper, quién traía un pequeño Golden Retriever en sus brazos.

-Que cuchura de cachorrito tienes ahí Jazz- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a ver el cachorrito- Así que me hicieron caso para comprar los regalos de Bella ¿no?... ¡Soy la mejor organizadora de sorpresas que existe!- terminó mientras daba brinquitos con el cachorro en sus brazos.

-¿Así que ayudas a todos con sus regalos menos a tu hermano querido?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ver el cachorro y hacía pucherito- necesito ayuda enana, no tengo idea de que regalarle a Bella.

-¿De verdad no sabes que es lo que más le gustaría a Bella?-preguntó Alice

-No sé, estaba pensando en cada una de las cosas que ustedes compraron, pero ya no las puedo comprar, así que creo que me quedé sin opciones…-dije y bajé la mirada un poco triste, ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera que regalarle a mi novia?

-Edward, todo lo que le vamos a dar nosotros son cosas que Bella necesita- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro- El carro lo necesita para que no tenga que ir caminando a todos lados o en cola- y me miró divertida cuando dijo eso, ella sabía que no me importaba irla a buscar y llevarla al fin del mundo si me lo pidiera- la guitarra la necesita porque la suya ya estaba muy vieja y creo que ésta le va a encantar y el cachorrito lo necesita porque siempre que está en su casa en las tardes está sola, así que me pareció buena idea regalárselo para que tuviera compañía- terminó de decir mi hermana y estaba completamente feliz dando brinquitos con el cachorro todavía en sus brazos…

-Ok, entiendo. Son cosas que TU crees que NECESITA, pero todavía no sé a dónde quieres llegar- le dije nervioso

-Edward, lo que MAS LE GUSTA A BELLA es que tu toques el piano- Dijo Rosalie que estaba parada junto a Emmett

-Es cierto hermanito- dijo Em- La he visto mientras te escucha tocando el piano, pone cara de corderito enamorado- dijo riendo

-¿Corderito Enamorado?- pregunté riendo- ALICE YA SE QUE LE VOY A REGALAR

-¡SIIIIII!- chilló mi hermana- Vamos, yo preparo todo para que puedas grabar la canción- nunca he sabido como hace Alice para averiguar siempre lo que quiero hacer, creo que puede ver el futuro o algo así, pero en estos casos me sentía totalmente agradecido con ella.

Alice acomodó unos micrófonos en el piano y bajó su laptop, metió un CD y le dijo a Jasper que hiciera el resto, era una ventaja enorme que el novio de mi hermana fuera tan bueno utilizando las computadoras, ni siquiera supe que fue lo que hizo, pero esperé a que me diera la señal para empezar a tocar el piano y a cantar. La canción era una que había escrito hace tiempo y nunca había tenido las agallas para cantársela a Bella, sólo esperaba que le gustara.

-Eddy- dijo Emmett- es demasiado melosa esa canción… ¡Bella se va a poner como un tomate!- terminó gritando y riendo. No pude evitar reír con él, hasta que recordé algo

-Alice- la llamé cuando todos habíamos dejado de reír- ¿qué piensan los padres de Bella de todo esto?, quiero decir, ¿hablaste con ellos?

-Claro hermanito, todo está "fríamente calculado". Es más, cuando Jazz termine de grabar tu canción, salimos a casa de Bella- dijo- y va a ser una reunión pequeña porque la señora Reneé me dijo que a Bella no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas, pero sé que nuestros regalos le van a encantar- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Todos esperamos que Jasper terminara de acomodar la canción y nos fuimos a casa de Bella. Yo iba con Emmett en el Volvo, atrás iban Rose y Alice en el Bugatti de Bella y más atrás iba Jasper en el BMW de Rosalie con el cachorro. Tengo que decir que se veía completamente gracioso cargando con ese perrito para arriba y para abajo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi novia, sus padres nos estaban esperando afuera

-Buenos días chicos- saludaron- Bella se está vistiendo, no le hemos dicho nada de la sorpresa- terminó diciendo Charlie

-Muchas gracias chicos, son lo máximo- dijo mi pequeña hermana mientras los abrazaba al mismo tiempo.

-¡Alice!- llamó Charlie a mi hermana- ¿ESE es el regalo de Bella?- preguntó con voz ahogada, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su cara.

-Si- dijo Alice señalando el Bugatti- a mí me encantan los carros con mucha potencia, por lo que pensé que sería buena idea regalarle uno a Bella.

-¡Dios mío, qué carro!- exclamó Charlie- como…- comenzó a preguntar pero Alice lo interrumpió

-Es de parte de mis padres, mía y de Rosalie, así que no te preocupes Charlie- concluyó mi hermana.

-Ok, bueno… Mejor llamamos a Bella para que venga ¿verdad?- preguntó Reneé con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo mientras esperábamos que el amor de mi vida saliera por la puerta principal de aquella casa…


	17. ¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa!

CAPITULO 17: ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!

Bella POV

-¡FELIZ CUMLEAÑOS HIJA!-dijo mi mamá mientras saltaba en mi cama- ¡Que se levante la cumpleañeraaaaaaa!- terminó moviéndome mucho, supuse que de verdad estaba brincando encima de mi cama…

-Está bien- dije medio levantándome de mi cama- menos mal que solamente se cumple años una vez al año, ¿Te imaginas levantarte todos los días con éste alboroto?- le pregunté mientras reía y la abrazaba.

-¿Y para el papá de la cumpleañera no hay abrazo?- preguntó mi papá desde la puerta

-¡Ven y únete!- le gritó mi mamá y nos fundimos en un gran y caluroso abrazo familiar de cumpleaños.

-Suficiente amor chicas- dijo papá- la chica cumpleañera se tiene que arreglar ¿o quieres estar todo el día en pijamas?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No, no quiero estar todo el día en pijamas papá- dije levantándome de la cama- pero no se qué vamos a hacer hoy, por lo que no tengo idea de qué ponerme- les dije viéndolos a ambos.

-Ten- dijo Reneé- éste es mi regalo- dijo pasándome una bolsa. La inspeccioné un rato y me dispuse a sacar el contenido, era un hermoso vestido como de playa, corto, que se veía totalmente inapropiado para el clima de Forks, pero aún así estaba hermoso, era un regalo de mi mamá y me lo iba a poner así muriera de hipotermia en el intento.

-Gracias mamá, está bellísimo- y no mentía, la abracé fuerte.

-De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado, por cierto tengo que darte algunas indicaciones- dijo riéndose.

-¿Indicaciones?- pregunté algo ida…

-Si hija, indicaciones… tienes que secarte el cabello como me gusta- dijo viéndome a los ojos, recordaba que le gustaba que mi cabello estuviera perfectamente arreglado de lado con el flequillo de frente, pero nunca lo hacía porque era mucho trabajo, pero hoy era diferente, así que solo asentí- el maquillaje es sencillo y los zapatos… mmm, déjame ver- dijo y comenzó a buscar entre mis zapatos- éstos me gustan- dijo y sacó unos converse verdes que todavía no había estrenado- además hija, tienes que ponerte éstos "leggins" para que no mueras de frío- terminó riendo y salió de mi cuarto.

Me metí a bañar rápido para luego pelear con mi cabello un rato, cuando estuve lista me puse el vestido, los leggins y los zapatos, me vi en el espejo y comencé a maquillarme… Era imposible que mi mamá supiera que ésa era el tipo de ropa que me gustaba, seguramente revisó como cincuenta millones de veces mi armario o… no, no podía pensar en la última opción… ¿Será que le pidió ayuda a Alice y a Rose?, no, no creo…

Habían pasado como 40 minutos y ya estaba lista… en eso mi papá entró al cuarto

-Bella, que bien te ves hija- dijo mi papá y noté cierto brillo en sus ojos- tu mamá dijo que ya deberías bajar para que veas algo…

Ni siquiera dije nada, me paré de mi cama y me fui con mi papá, al bajar a la sala vi que ahí no había cambiado absolutamente nada…

-¿Bajé a ver la sala, papá?- le pregunté algo extrañada

-No hija, abre la puerta por favor- dijo mientras se paraba detrás de mí.

No supe que pasaba, así que fui directo a la puerta… no la había terminado de abrir cuando algo me sorprendió….

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!- gritaron los chicos y mi mamá desde afuera. No lo podía creer, estaba completamente en shock, no fue hasta que Rose y Alice me abrazaron y comenzaron a dar brinquitos conmigo que me di cuenta que estaba llorando como una magdalena…

-no lo puedo creer- dije en susurro para mí mientras me secaba las lágrimas…

-NO PUEDE VER NADA- gritó Emmett mientras Rose me tapaba los ojos, no pude evitar el grito que salió de mi garganta con demasiada fuerza

-Bella me vas a dejar sorda- dijo Rosalie quien ya me llevaba arrastrada hacia afuera de la casa…

-Lo siento, pero no es justo que Emmett grite de esa manera y tú me tapes los ojos con tus manos- le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¡Ay Bella, relájate!- gritaron Emmett y Jasper- a la cuenta de tres, le destapas los ojos Rose- dijo la voz que añoraba escuchar, Edward…

-UNO- comenzó Alice

-DOS- dijeron Emmett, Jasper y Edward

-TRES- gritaron todos y me destaparon los ojos… delante de mis ojos se hizo paso un auto que nunca había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera sabía si a ESO se le podía decir carro, parecía uno de esos de competencia o uno de los que suelen tener las personas de Hollywood, pero era bellísimo….

-Qu… ¿qué es ESO?- pregunté mientras me volteaba para ver la cara de todos, estaban muriéndose de la risa

-ESE es el regalo por parte de mis padres, Rose y por supuesto, mío- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba- esperamos que te guste- dijo Rose quien ya estaba a mi lado también…

-OH DIOS MIO…. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS…!!!!!- dije mientras saltaba con ellas y las abrazaba.

-Creo que este es el momento para darte mi regalo Bella- dijo Emmett riendo- Ten- dijo y casi me caigo de la alegría

-¡GRACIAS EMMETT! ¡ME COMPASTE UNA GUITARRA NUEVA!- le dije mientras le quitaba la guitarra de las manos y le daba un abrazo de oso- ¡GRAAAAAACIAAAAS!- le grité cuando me levantó en el abrazo

-De nade Bella, pero tampoco es para que me dejes sordo- dijo devolviéndome al suelo y reía

-Lo siento- dije poniéndome roja como un tomate, de nuevo….

-Bella- me llamó Jasper- éste es mi regalo- dijo mientras alzaba en brazos un pequeño Golden Retriever, no lo creía… ME REGALARON UN PERRITOOOO!

-Oh Jasper, que lindo es- le dije mientras lo caraba- muchísimas gracias- terminé dándole un abrazo- de verdad muchísimas gracias…

En todo ese momento de regalos me percaté que Edward no se me había acercado, así que con mi nuevo cachorrito me acerqué yo a él, tenía su vista clavada en el suelo y sostenía las llaves de algo en sus manos…

-Hola- le dije cuando estuve muy cerca. Todo fue muy rápido, de repente el cachorrito ya no estaba en mis manos, mis manos estaban en el cuello de Edward y el tenía sus manos en mi cintura…-WOW, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunté riéndome.

-Nada- dije cerca de mis labios- solo que el fantasma que vive debajo de mi cama me ayudo a secuestrarte unos minutos de tu casa para mostrarte mi regalo- y me besó, el beso fue realmente intenso, lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo…- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- dijo y no pude hacer más nada que abrazarlo, abrazarlo muy fuerte…

-Gracias, ese fue el mejor regalo- le dije mientras lo seguía abrazado… no se que dije, per comenzó a reírse- ¿Qué dije?- le pregunté separándome de él

-ESE no fue tu regalo, todavía tengo que secuestrarte unos minutos…- dijo y me tomó de la mano hacia mi nuevo carro- Ya venimos- gritó a todos que ya estaban llevando los regalos adentro de la casa…

-EDWARD- gritó Alice y los dos volteamos- NO TARDES

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y me terminó de llevar hacia mi carro.

-Hoy manejas tú- me dijo, me besó de nuevo y me entregó las llaves- yo solo te digo el camino.

-Qué bueno que me enseñaste a manejar con tu carro, si no, esto sería una pérdida de tiempo- le dije riendo mientras me sentaba en el asiento del piloto y prendía mi carro- ¿A dónde?- le pregunté y me perdí en el verde de sus ojos, todo era perfecto en ese momento.

-Solamente sigue la principal- me dijo mientras me besaba, de nuevo, y yo arrancaba el carro.

El camino fue corto, pero muy animado hablando con Edward, todavía no sabía por qué su regalo estaba tan lejos, pero no se lo pregunté en ningún momento, mientras iba manejando, el iba acariciando mi cabello, lo que no dejaba que me concentrara en el camino y soltara risitas tontas cada vez que sus labios se encontraban con mi cuello.

-Te puedes estacionar aquí- dijo contra mi cuello y no pude evitar estremecerme- veo que alguien es muy cosquilluda ¿no?- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos…

-Ehhh… no, bueno si- ya ni sabía que decía, cuando él me veía de esa forma no sabía que le pasaba a mi mundo que se paraba y solamente quedábamos nosotros dos, no había más nadie a nuestro alrededor.

-Te traje hasta aquí porque quería que escucharas esto- dijo y puso un CD en el estéreo del carro, la música suave de un piano inundó el carro, solamente sentía los ojos de Edward clavados en mi rostro, pero yo solo veía el radio… en eso la voz que me volvía loca comenzó a sonar…

_Todo cambió... cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color... me convertí  
Y fue tan facil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor  
Con una mirada... oh no no no nooo  
Todo tembló  
Dentro de mi  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi  
Y fue tan facil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente asi lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
Me sorprendió  
Todo de ti  
De blanco y negro a color  
Me convertí  
Se que no es facil  
Decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente asi lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
Todo cambió  
Cuando te vi_

_(Camila- todo cambió)_

-Bella, lamento no haberte comprado nada, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en mi barbilla para que lo viera.- espero que te haya gustado- susurró

-Edward, es lo más hermoso que me pudiste haber regalado. ¡TE AMO!- le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de alegría, las cuales mojaron todo su hombro- Lo siento, mojé tu camisa- le dije riéndome un poco mientras me separaba, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que él también estaba llorando- ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté preocupada.

-Bella, no sabes lo maravillosa que eres, soy muy afortunado de que me hayas dejado compartir todo este tiempo contigo, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi regalo, de verdad- dijo mientras agarraba mis manos y veía directo a mis ojos- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, desde que te vi supe que era la única que podía hacer que me sintiera vivo, la única que pudo hacer que me sintiera completo… También te amo, ahora eres mi vida, mi princesa, mi todo- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con esa sonrisa que me mataba…

-Gracias, de verdad me encantó la canción, me encanta todo lo que haces por mí- le dije mientras lo besaba ligeramente en los labios…

-Vamos, si no llegamos rápido a tu casa Alice me va a matar- dijo riendo en mis labios, era maravilloso lo que sentía en todo mi cuerpo cada vez que él hacía eso.

Y así comenzó mi cumpleaños, con mi familia, mis mejores amigos, mi nuevo carro, mi nueva guitarra, mi nuevo cachorro y el amor de mi vida.


	18. Una linda propuesta

CAPITULO 18: una linda propuesta

Llegamos a mi casa después del regalo de Edward. Ya Alice estaba en la puerta con gesto molesto. Casi nos hace bajarnos del carro corriendo.

-Llegan tarde- dijo- no lo puedo creer, les dije que llegaran temprano- dijo molesta

-lo siento Alice, fue mi culpa- dije- no manejo tan rápido como ustedes- le dije riendo y tomando la mano de Edward.

-Pfff-bufó Alice- bueno entren, ¿Qué esperan?

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y todos estaban sentados en la mesa, habían llegado los padres de Edward y estaban hablando animadamente con mis padres, cuando nos vieron entrar, Esme se acercó casi que corriendo a abrazarme y a desearme feliz cumpleaños. Carlisle hizo lo mismo y me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con el carro.

A pesar que le había dicho como mil veces a Alice que no quería nada para mi cumpleaños, ella organizó un almuerzo en mi casa. Todo le había quedado de maravillas, había sido sin dudas el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida… desde que todos los Cullen-Hale habían entrado en mi vida, ésta era sin dudas mucho más alegre, estaba comenzando a entender de todo lo que me había perdido en el otro colegio, y lo estaba recuperando gracias a todos ellos.

Después del almuerzo, Emmett hizo que le pusiera nombre a mi perrito nuevo, al principio no sabía que nombre ponerle y los que él aportaba no eran para nada graciosos, como él pensaba… Al final decidí que lo llamaría Orión, no sé porqué pero ese fue el único en el que todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Cuando se hizo más tarde todos se fueron de la casa, de verdad que fue el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en la vida. Subí a mi cuarto con Orión y me quedé dormida al instante.

Los días siguientes fueron excelentes, por no decir que fueron los mejores de mi vida, tenía el novio perfecto, los mejores amigos y una familia excelente a la que se le había sumado un lindo compañero que movía la colita cada vez que alguno de mis amigos iba a la casa… Estaba segura que si gritara al viento que mi vida era perfecta, nadie lo iba a negar, estaba viviendo en mi propio cuento de hadas…

Un día en una hora que tenía libre me acordé que había llevado mi guitarra al instituto, por lo que me dirigí al estacionamiento a buscarla, cuando iba en camino sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y me giré. Ahí estaba Edward, con aquella sonrisa que me mataba más y más…

-¿Se puede saber para dónde vas tú sola?- me preguntó entre un susurro y un beso

-Solamente iba a mi carro a buscar mi guitarra… ¿me acompañas?- le pregunté y no esperé respuesta, solo tomé su mano y comencé a caminar por el pasillo del instituto. Nunca prestaba atención a los carteles que colocaban en las paredes, pero uno llamó mi atención- ¿Así que hacen bailes en el instituto?- Le pregunté mientras me giraba a verlo.

-Si- dijo- es como la tradición… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- preguntó con brillo en sus ojos, me había dado cuenta que siempre brillaban cuando me preguntaba algo y esperaba una afirmación por mi parte.

-Como negarme- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo- ¿es en dos semanas no?- le pregunté ya que no había visto la fecha.

-Si, ¿porqué la pregunta?

-Porque necesito decirles a Rose y a Alice que me acompañen a comprar un vestido adecuado, ya que Alice dice que tengo que consultar todo lo que vaya a comprar primero con ella antes de comprarlo- le dije riendo.

-Claro, las locas intenciones de Alice por controlar todo el vestuario de todo el mundo con Rosalie apoyándola no es algo contra lo que se pueda luchar- dijo uniéndose a mis risas…

En ese momento el equipo de Porristas del colegio venía entrando, nunca me había dado cuenta que eran todas plásticas, no sabía si fue por la forma en la que me miraron con rabia o como casi se comen a Edward con la mirada. Instantáneamente me tensé entre sus brazos, nos las soportaba, no quería que nadie viera de esa manera a mi novio, porque si, él era mío y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie más que yo lo viera de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- preguntó Edward al ver que ponía mi frente en su hombro

-No soporto que Jessica y su grupo de "animadorsitas" te miren de esa manera- dije como si tuviera veneno en mi boca.

-¿Estas celosa?- preguntó mientras me estrechaba más contra su cuerpo y yo continuaba con mi frente en su hombro- porque si me vas a abrazar así cada vez que te pongas celosa voy a tener que encontrar la forma de que te pongas de ese modo más seguido- terminó riendo…

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen, no me gusta estar celosa…. Ni siquiera sabía que soy tan celosa- dije alejándome de su hombro y poniéndome como un tomate.

-¿Te he dicho que te ves completamente adorable cuando te pones roja?- preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios.

-Como un millón de veces, pero no me canso de escucharlo- le dije mientras me ponía de puntitas para poder alcanzar definitivamente sus labios.

Después del beso y la deplorable escenita de celos de mi parte salimos a mi carro, abrí la puerta y saqué mi guitarra y nos dirigimos de nuevo al patio el colegio…. El tiempo con Edward pasaba volando, él tuvo que entrar a su clase y me quedé sola con mi guitarra un rato más, ya que me quedaba mucho tiempo antes de mi próxima clase… No había pasado mucho tiempo antes que la arrogante de Jessica se plantara frente a mi, con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir levanté mi rostro y ahí estaba ella…

-Hola Jessica, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunté tratando de ser amable.

-Mira nueva- dijo mirándome con veneno- ya sé que estás con Edward, aunque creo que él lo hace como cortesía, pero quiero recordarte que él es mío, así que mejor te vas apartando de mi camino a no ser que quieras pasar un mal trago metiéndote conmigo. Y te recuerdo que lo que quiero, lo consigo- terminó y se dio media vuelta y se alejó… No lo podía creer, me había dado un ultimátum… ¿Qué se creía la loca esa?...

-Hay que ver que hay gente loca, y ella- dije mientras volvía a mi guitarra… En ese momento no me importaba nada de lo que ella había dicho, total ¿era una loca, no?

-Bella tenemos que ir HOY MISMO AL CENTRO COMERCIAL- dijo Alice llegando a mi lado junto con Rose- hoy van a haber descuentos en todas las tiendas y ahí podemos encontrar nuestros vestidos y los zapatos para el baile, pero hay algo que te quiero pedir Bella- dijo ahora seria y mirándome los ojos...

-Dime Al, ¿qué quieres que haga?- le pregunté nerviosa.

-VAMOS A SALTARNOS LAS CLASES DE LA TARDE PARA PODER LLEGAR TEMPRANO A LAS TIENDAS… ¿POR FAVOR, SII?- gritó preguntando y poniendo cara de corderito…

-¡Cómo!- exclame levantándome de golpe

-¡Ay Bella, por favor, es nada más por hoy!- dijo Rosalie- anda vamos, yo llevo a Alice en mi carro y tu nos sigues en el tuyo ¿va?- preguntó emocionada, de verdad que no me agradaba mucho la idea, pero era nada más por hoy y en la tarde no teníamos exámenes ni nada…

-Bueno está bien, ¡vamos a comprar!- dije mientras me saltaba e iba de nuevo al carro con mis dos mejores amigas…

Alice se fue con Rose en su carro y yo me fui sola en el mío detrás de ellas, así que puse el único CD que tenía en el carro y la voz de Edward inundó todo el espacio… Esa era definitivamente mi canción favorita…


	19. ¡Los cuentos de hadas apestan!

CAPITULO 19: los cuentos de hadas apestan

Llegamos al centro comercial eso de las 12 del medio día, me había olvidado completamente de avisarle a Edward, por lo que le mandé un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaba en el centro comercial con Alice y Rose "haciendo las compras locas de las primeras tres horas de rebajas", como las habían bautizado ellas dos.

Antes de entrar a cualquier tienda decidimos que era mejor comer algo, por lo que entramos en un pequeño restaurante y pedimos algo sencillo. Comimos y reímos muchísimo, había sido una buna idea haber venido al centro comercial con ellas hoy…

Salimos del restaurante y entramos a nuestra primera tienda, ahí solo conseguimos los zapatos, pues Alice dijo que los vestidos no era lo suficientemente lindos para nosotras tres, dijo que nuestros vestidos tenían que ser únicos, por lo que nos paseamos por muchas tiendas antes de encontrar los indicados, Alice había elegido un vestido verde de tiritas, Rosalie escogió un vestido largo color morado que tenía un escote tanto por delante como por la espalda y yo escogí uno azul rey de tiras gruesas con varios pliegues de tela.

-Bella ese vestido te queda genial- dijo Alice- LOS LLEVAMOS LOS TRES- casi gritó mientras iba hacia la caja a pagar, porque de nuevo, no me dejaba pagar nada de lo que escogía para mí…

Salimos de la tienda con un montón de bolsas en las manos y riendo, de repente algo captó mi atención, era Edward estaba buscando algo en las tiendas… me parecía que se veía completamente hermoso con esa cara de perdido que tenía; hasta que algo pasó una chica que conocía muy bien, Jessica, por su forma de caminar salió corriendo y se estrelló muy apropósito contra Edward y de repente estampó sus labios contra los de mi novio, éste se tensó por un momento pero luego se relajo… No supe que cara tenía yo en ese momento pero volteé a ver a Alice y ella parecía que iba a estallar al igual que Rosalie… lo único que sentí fue como las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por mis ojos y sentía que el mundo se me iba encima…

-Chicas… tengo qu… que irme- dije entre el llanto- no puedo seguir viendo eso- dije y salí corriendo… Me monté en mi carro y salí a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era alejarme lo más que pudiera de ese centro comercial que había hecho que mi cuento de hadas se acabara.

No sé cuánto tiempo maneje, pero sé que había llegado a una playa, creo que se llamaba La Push, estacioné en un lugar que me parecía lo suficientemente alejado y solo, pero aún así seguro y comencé a llorar. Eso era lo único que quería hacer, llorar hasta que se me olvidara lo que había visto en el centro comercial… pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, no sé cómo pero logré prender la radio del carro y la voz del hombre que amaba pero empezaba a odiar con todas mis fuerzas inundó el carro… No lo soporté, de un manotazo saqué el CD del radio y lo tiré en el asiento de atrás con todo la rabia que me invadía en ese momento. Qué estúpida había sido al creer las palabras de Edward, que estúpida era… desde un principio supe que era imposible que un chico como él se fijara en mí, y había dado en el clavo, ahora entendía la cara de Jessica, la cara de suficiencia que tenía… ¡seguro que él estaba con ella también!

Algo dentro de mí gritaba que no creyera en lo que había visto, pero mandé a callar esa voz y seguí llorando… simplemente el día se me había dañado, mi vida había cambiado en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Edward no reaccionó como yo quería, hubiese querido que en vez de relajarse, separara a Jessica sin ningún tipo de caballerosidad y le hubiese gritado cualquier cosa para que ella saliera corriendo y llorara como yo estaba en este momento, completamente destrozada…

-Los cuentos de hadas apestan- dije en un suspiro y puse mi frente en el volante mientras más lágrimas se derramaban por mi cara. No creo que nunca antes hubiese llorado tanto por alguien, aunque nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien y nunca antes me habían destrozado el corazón en mil pedacitos y había pateado cada uno de ellos… sentía mi pecho completamente vacío…

Mi celular no dejaba de sonar, por lo que decidí bajar del carro y sentarme en el capó con mi guitarra a ver el atardecer, cerrando el carro con el celular adentro… cuando estuve más calmada comencé a tocar la guitarra con lo que pasaba en mi mente…

…_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around…_

_(Taylor Swift- White Horse)_

Terminé de tocar mi guitarra y ya tenía lágrimas de nuevo en mi rostro… ya no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera mi casa… Así que me metí dentro de mi carro de nuevo y manejé a mi casa… ni siquiera revisé mi celular, no tenía ánimo ni ganas de hablar o leer cualquier cosa que cualquier persona me pudiese haber mandado… simplemente quería llegar a mi casa e ir al patio, sentarme debajo de cualquier árbol y seguir llorando, sabía que en algún momento no me iban a quedar más lágrimas, pero mientras éstas siguieran saliendo, me seguiría sintiendo destrozada.

Apenas llegué a mi casa pasé de largo al patio trasero con mi guitarra en mi mano… me sentía sola, como nunca antes me había sentido en mi vida, me sentía como si me hubiesen robado lo más importante para mí, y de hecho, así había sido… No quería seguir pensando en Edward, el solo recordar lo que había pasado hacía que más lágrimas se derramaran por mis ojos… caminé hasta mi árbol favorito, estaba suficientemente alejado de la casa y sabía que ahí nadie me buscaría y me senté a seguir llorando… en un momento que estaba más calmada sentí que algo se acostaba en mis piernas y cuando bajé mi mirada, ahí estaba mi perrito Orión, es impresionante que no haya ladrado ni nada, simplemente se quedó ahí conmigo mientras yo lloraba, de vez en cuando pasaba su lengüita por mi cara para que, de alguna manera, me sintiera mejor, pero ni eso funcionaba en ese momento… no sentía nada, solo sentía como mi corazón se había roto y no encontraba forma alguna de poder reparar el daño…

A medida que se hizo más oscuro, cargué a Orión, tomé mi guitarra y me fui a la casa, subí directo a mi cuarto y me senté en el techo… No tenía hambre, ni sueño y definitivamente no quería ver a nadie…


	20. ¿Porqué dejé que ésto pasara?

CAPITULO 20: que fue lo que dejé que pasara…

Edward POV

Ya me encontraba en el centro comercial, porque había visto el mensaje que Bella me había mandado y pensé que necesitaría ayuda para pasar la tarde con el demonio de Tasmania y el correcaminos…

Estaba totalmente perdido en el centro comercial cuando alguien se estrelló contra mi pecho rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y estampando sus labios contra los míos… me asusté al principio pero después me relaje, pues pensé que era Bella. Mi sorpresa fue que cuando abrí los ojos no estaban aquellos ojos grises que hacían que me derritiera, a cambio estaban unos negros que me miraban con maldad…

-¿Así que besas a la gente y ni siquiera te fijas si es tu noviecita?- preguntó la odiosa de Jessica mientras me soltaba- Besas muy bien Edward- dijo mientras yo seguía en shock. Cuando volteé vi a mi hermana y a mi cuñada con sus bocas completamente abiertas y con miradas llenas de rabia… y ahí estaba mi novia, mi Bella, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían ella estaba ahí parada con sus ojos y mejillas llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que caían por mi culpa, sentí que el pecho se me ponía chiquitico… no sé cómo permití que esto pasara, ¿cómo no me había fijado si era o no mi Bella la que había saltado a mi cuello en ese momento?

Bella se veía completamente destrozada… traté de ir detrás de ella, pero mi hermana y mi cuñada se me atravesaron…

-ASI QUE PARA ESTO VIENES AL CENTRO COMERCIAL- gritó Alice en mi cara

-NO LO PUEDO CREER DE TI EDWARD, PENSABA QUE TU NO ERAS COMO LOS DEMÁS CHICOS… PENSABA QUE AMABAS A BELLA- gritó también Rosalie, de verdad que ambas estaban muy molestas y les daba la razón… ¿Cómo pude permitir que Bella llorara por mi culpa? La única mujer que amo y la hago llorar… eso definitivamente no está nada bien.

-Permiso chicas, tengo que hablar con ella- dije con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga Edward?- dijo Alice con gesto molesto- Edward, Bella se fue llorando, ni siquiera nos dijo a donde iba y además, ¿que le vas a decir? ¡que fue un accidente!- terminó mi hermana gritando

No sé en qué momento pasó pero sentía que las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, había hecho llorar a Bella y eso no me lo iba a perdonar jamás, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero ni Alice ni Rosalie dejaban de gritarme en la cara cosas que yo ya sabía…

-Si fue un accidente- les dije con lágrimas en mis ojos- pensé que había sido Bella la que se había agarrado de mi cuello, nunca pensé que la loca de Jessica sería capaz de hacer algo así, de verdad, créanme, fue un accidente, un malentendido…- les dije a las dos chicas que parecía que se habían dado cuenta que lo que había pasado no había sido mi culpa, sino la de la loca de Jessica Stanley…

-Edward, no sé si creerte… te veías muy cómodo besando a la culebra esa- dijo Alice con veneno en su voz, pero tristeza en sus ojos- le hiciste mucho daño a mi amiga, no importa lo que yo decida, si perdonarte o no, es suya la decisión final hermano- dijo ya más calmada…

-Tengo que llamarla- tomé mi celular y comencé a llamar a Bella, el teléfono repicaba y repicaba, pero nadie agarraba- por favor ustedes sigan llamándola, tengo que ir a ver si está en su casa, necesito arreglar las cosas…

-Edward- me llamó Rosalie- en esto no te pienso ayudar, Bella es mi amiga y tu acabas de hacer que ella salga llorando, lo siento, pero la voy a apoyar a ella, no a ti- dijo mientras su mirada iba al suelo y luego iba a la mía… No le pude contestar nada, ella tenía razón. Pero tenía que hablar con ella de todas formas, me negaba a perder al amor de mi vida por esta estupidez que había cometido hoy.

Manejé a todo lo que daba el carro hasta su casa, pero cuando llegué su carro no estaba ahí. Una desesperación inimaginable cruzó mi pecho y mi mente… ¿Y si se había ido del pueblo? ¿Y si no la volvía a ver?... no podía permitir que eso pasara…

Seguí manejando por el pueblo hasta que se hizo de noche, en ningún lado encontraba señales de Bella, no la veía y la ´nica imagen que tenía de ella en mi cabeza era esa donde estaba llorando por mi culpa, totalmente destrozada por mi culpa.

Golpeé con rabia el volante del Volvo y me dirigí de nuevo a su casa, esperaba que ya hubiese llegado y así fue… afuera de la casa estaba el Bugatti que hace menos de un mes mi hermana le había regalado a mi Bella, como regalo de cumpleaños y como regalo de victoria. En el estacionamiento no estaban los carros de Reneé ni de Charlie, por lo que metí el Volvo y me bajé corriendo.

-¡BELLA, BELLA!- grité cuando llegué al patio trasero y vi que estaba sentada en el techo con su frente en sus rodillas. Apenas levantó su rostro vi que no había dejado de llorar, no importaba que estuviera oscureciendo, la chispa que antes podía ver en sus ojos a cualquier distancia había desaparecido por completo, dejando paso solo a unos ojos vacíos, a unos ojos completamente tristes.

-vete- dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que yo la escuchara- no quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie, vete… -dijo mientras volvía a poner su frente en sus rodillas. Podía notar como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto y no lo soportaba.

-Por favor Bella, ¡mírame!- terminé gritando, no aguantaba esa escena, ella llorando y yo sin poder abrazarla. Ella levantó su cara y ahora era una donde la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos pero no había ninguna expresión en él…

-¿Y qué me vas a decir?- dijo en tono carente de emoción- Mira… Cullen- dijo y me miró seria, la forma como no pudo decir mi nombre me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser- en este momento no quiero escuchar a nadie, te agradecería que te fueras de mi casa ya- terminó y pude ver como unas lágrimas salían de nuevo de sus ojos, los cuales estaban totalmente irritados a causa del llanto.

-Bella, por favor déjame explicarte, te he estado buscando toda la tarde- le dije y sentí que yo también estaba llorando- ¡POR FAVOR BELLA, DEJAME EXPLICARTE!- grité y vi que la máscara de seriedad de su cara cambiaba por una de asombro y luego pasaba a una de confusión, para terminar arrugando su frente y comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez como nunca la había visto llorar… De verdad le había dolido en el alma lo que había visto en el centro comercial y no me lo iba a perdonar hasta que ella volviera a sonreírme de la manera que tanto amaba.

-Ed… Cullen, vete por favor… N…No tienes nada que explicarme, todo quedó claro en el centro comercial- dijo entre sollozos- ya ví que tu no me quieres, que la quieres a ella, espero que sean felices, mucha suerte… dijo y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos y sus rodillas.

Ella había dicho que yo prefería a Jessica sobre ella… ¿estaba loca o que?

-Bella no me has dejado hablar- dije en un intento de parecer tranquilo.

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir Cullen- dijo aun con sus manos en su rostro- total, tú y yo ya no somos nada ¿no?- terminó y sentí que el mundo se me iba encima…

-No, no, ¡NO!- terminé gritando- Bella todo lo que viste fue un malentendido, ella no es nada para mí, a la única que amo eres tú y eres la única con la que quiero estar- le dije esperando que levantara su rostro ante mis palabras, pero no lo hizo.

-Cullen, por favor, vete de mi casa- me dijo con indiferencia…

-Bella, llámame por mi nombre- le dije y ella levantó su rostro- te dije que fue un malentendido mi amor…

-¡Nunca más en tu vida me vuelvas a decir así, Ed… Tú!- dijo y de sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas al igual que de los míos…

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!- le grité, ya no aguantaba la indiferencia con la que me estaba tratando, necesitaba saber que era lo que de verdad pasaba en la cabeza de Bella, nunca había deseado tanto en mi vida poder tener la capacidad de leer la mente como en éste momento- TE AMO MÁS QUE A NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO- le dije con lo que me quedaba de aliento…

-SI ME AMARAS TANTO COMO DICES NO HUBIERAS BESADO A JESSICA, LA HABRIAS ALEJADO, NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO EN ESTE MOMENTO EDWARD- me gritó y vi que le dolió pronunciar mi nombre- NECESITO QUE TE VAYAS, QUE ME DEJES PENSAR… -gritó llorando mientras se levantaba y entraba a su cuarto… no podía creer lo que pasó, Bella me había dicho que necesitaba pensar y yo me había quedado como un inútil, no pude decir nada para que dejara de llorar, para que la sonrisa se adueñara de su carita…

No pude hacer más nada que sentarme en la grama de la casa de Bella, mientras comenzaba a llover… de repente sentí algo que halaba mi pantalón, era Orión, quería que jugara con él, pero no me podía levantar de donde estaba, estaba destrozado por la imagen de Bella llorando… y se me ocurrió una idea para que por lo menos leyera lo que sentía…


	21. Necesito tiempo

CAPITULO 21: necesito tiempo

Bella POV

Le había gritado a Edward cómo me sentía y lo que necesitaba, si eso era lo que él necesitaba escuchar, se lo dije… No soportaba ver que él llorara, pero mi orgullo me ganaba en ese momento. No quería aceptar la posibilidad de que sus palabras fueran reales, porque cada vez que lo pensaba, la imagen de Edward besando apasionadamente a Jessica inundaba mi mente y me llevaban de nuevo a creer que él era un simple mentiroso que había jugado con mis sentimientos… pasó el tiempo y yo seguía sin mirar a la ventana, cuando me asomé lo vi ahí, sentado en la grama con su rostro en sus manos y con Orión en sus piernas, nunca me di cuenta cuando bajó… Comenzaba a caer una ligera llovizna y ninguno de los dos se movían de donde estaban. Por un momento me preocupé, no entendía como me seguía preocupando por la salud de Edward pero era cierto, me preocupé porque se enfermara, hasta que se levantó corriendo y salió de mi vista…

-Creo que al fin entendió- dije en un susurro para mí misma, pero en eso él volvió y se agachó para ponerle algo a Orión en el collar y volteó hacia la venta. Me escondí detrás del muro, no entendía nada de lo que él estaba haciendo… De repente Orión entró en mi cuarto y vi que llevaba una nota en el collar… dudé en agarrarla, pero al final lo hice, la abrí con cuidado y decía:

"_Bella,_

_Sé cómo te estás sintiendo, porque me siento igual, éste día ha sido muy complicado para los dos… Ya te dije que todo lo que viste fue un malentendido, no sé que quería probar Jessica con ese beso, pero te aseguro que no sentí nada, por la única chica por la que siento algo es por ti, la única que hace que mi corazón se acelere nada más con una mirada eres tú._

_No quiero que te sientas presionada, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y que voy a respetar la decisión que tomes al final… Solamente necesito que te asomes por la ventana y me veas, necesito que veas que soy sincero y no quiero perderte por culpa de ella… _

_Te amo Bella…_

_Edward…"_

No sabía qué hacer, me sentía entre la espada y la pared; pero fue como instintivo, tomé una toalla del closet y bajé corriendo las escaleras y llegué al porche, una sonrisa se puso en el rostro de Edward cuando le dije que se acercara

-Toma- le dije antes que él hablara. El intentó acercarse para abrazarme pero lo detuve con mis manos- no Cullen, no lo hagas- traté de decirle sonando segura, pero no salió como esperaba, sonó entre cortada…

-Pero, creí que la carta… - dijo mirándome y lo interrumpí

-Si leí la carta, pero ya te dije que necesito tiempo para pensar, solamente bajé porque me sentí preocupada porque te puedes enfermar si sigues bajo la lluvia- le dije mientras giraba mi rostro para que no viera que estaba llorando de nuevo y mis ojos parecían los de una rana de lo hinchados que estaban…

-No sigas llorando, por favor, me destroza el alma verte así- y no pude evitar girar el rostro para verlo, él también estaba llorando y sus ojos estaban comenzando a ponerse rojos, se veía como un niño grande que trataba de contener las ganas de llorar- se que fue mi culpa, pero por favor, no sigas llorando…- dijo mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban de nuevo.

-No puedo- le dije mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi cara, él intentó tocarme pero luego deshizo el movimiento y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos- no puedo dejar de llorar Edward, siento como si me hubiesen quitado el corazón y alguien estuviera saltando en él- le dije llorando

-Lo siento Bella, no sabes cómo lo siento en éste momento, necesito abrazarte, pero tú no me dejas- dijo y el también estaba llorando

-No lo hagas ya te dije que necesito pensar, por favor, cuando estés seco ve a tu casa, y te bañas, no quiero que te enfermes- le dije y salí de la sala llorando, no podía creer que lo había dejado ahí solo en la sala, mientras estaba llorando… Sabía que lo que me decía era verdad, ya me lo había demostrado, pero simplemente no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, me dolía muchísimo… cuando llegué a mi cuarto agarré mi guitarra, la única forma como conseguía drenar mis sentimientos era con una canción…

…_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to…_

_(Taylor Swift- Breathe)_

Edward POV

Me había quedado solo en la sala de la casa, mojado y llorando, Bella había dicho que necesitaba tiempo, muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ella ya había entendido que todo había sido un malentendido, pero me daba cuenta que le costaba aceptarlo y de igual forma le dolía.

Escuché su voz y su guitarra en el piso de arriba, sabía que siempre expresaba lo que sentía con una canción. Tuve que contener las ganas de subir corriendo a abrazarla, porque ya lo tenía claro, ella quería espacio y tiempo, y eso era lo que le iba a dar… Tenía que haber alguna manera en la que recuperara la confianza de Bella… estaba todavía en trance cuando mi celular sonó

-¿Edward dónde estás?- preguntó Alice nerviosa

-En casa de Bella- le dije, sentí como mi pecho se encogía cada vez que la nombraba o pensaba en ella.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?-preguntó todavía nerviosa

-Si- conteste seco, no podía pensar que era posible que perdiera al amor de mi vida, no lo podía aceptar.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¡NECESITO SABER QUE PASÓ EDWARD!- gritó desesperada del otro lado de la llamada

-No paso nada Alice, Bella necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas- le dije

-¡VES LO QUE PASA CUANDO NO REACCIONAS!- gritó molesta- necesito que le digas a Bella que Rose y Yo vamos saliendo a su casa, su mamá ha estado tratando de comunicarse con ella pero no contesta el celular, ella debe pasar la noche en el hospital y Charlie salió del pueblo en algún tipo de misión por algo que no recuerdo- dijo y trancó la llamada. La música no se escuchaba ya en la casa y me dispuse a subir al cuarto de Bella.

Cuando entré estaba sentada en la ventana y veía perdida hacia el bosque… La sola imagen provocaba que mi cuerpo quisiera estar ahí con ella, poder abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía, no si quería que Bella me diera otra oportunidad.

-Bella- la llame bajito para que no se asustara. Ella volteó su rostro y fingió una sonrisa, pero la alegría lo le llegaba a los ojos.

-Dime- dijo con voz tranquila, por lo menos ya no estaba llorando.

-Alice me acaba de llamar para que te dijera que ella y Rose vienen en camino. Y dice que tu mamá tiene que pasar la noche en el hospital y Charlie no está en el pueblo… creo que vienen a pasar la noche contigo- le dije mientras la veía a los ojos, pude ver que ya estaba más calmada, pero sus ojos seguían hinchados- bueno, ya me voy- dije mientras salía de su cuarto. Sentí que aferraba una de sus manos en mi brazo para que volteara.

-Edward, te creo lo que me dijiste, pero todavía me duele mucho lo que hiciste. Necesito tiempo- te prometo que te haré saber lo que decida, gracias por haber venido- dijo mientras me acompañaba a la puerta- Nos vemos – dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Por lo menos me había dicho que me creía, pero necesitaba hacer algo para recuperar su confianza, salí de su casa y manejé a la mía, cuando llegué Emmett me estaba esperando en la puerta, no dijo nada, simplemente me abrazó y no lo pude evitar más, comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño, no tenía consuelo, me negaba a perder al amor de mi vida…

-Tranquilo hermanito- dijo Emmett todavía abrazándome- se que todo se va a arreglar- y no dijo más nada. Subí a mi cuarto mi me acosté en la cama no supe cuando me quedé dormido, pero lo único con lo que soñé fue con la cara de mi Bella, con su sonrisa, sus ojos y sus labios…

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para ir al Instituto, estaba totalmente nervioso, necesitaba con locura ver a Bella, ver si el brillo de sus ojos había regresado, ver su sonrisa ocupada su rostro, pero no fue así, no fue al Instituto, ni ella ni Alice ni Rosalie habían ido al Instituto. El día me pasó lento, ni siquiera en el almuerzo fui capaz de decir ni una palabra… Justo cuando estábamos entrando de nuevo a clases, mi celular comenzó a vibrar… lo agarré desganado y leí:

"_Hermanito, nos quedamos dormidas y por eso no fuimos hoy… Te voy a matar cuando llegue a casa, pero tranquilo, va a ser una muerte rápida, ni te vas a dar cuenta XOXO Al"_

Me reí un poco ante el mensaje y luego llegó otro

"_Por cierto, Bella me contó lo de la nota… Creo que eso la hizo entrar un poco en razón, pero ni te emociones, igual vas a morir cuando te vea :)"_

Luego del mensaje amenazador de muerte, me relajé un poco, por lo menos las chicas habían pasado la noche con Bella y parece que habían hablado con ella… Así que me dispuse a tratar de parecer vivo por lo que quedaba de día en el instituto.


	22. Recuperando la sonrisa con una mano rota

**CAPITULO 22:** recuperando la sonrisa con una mano rota

Bella POV

Edward se había ido y habían llegado Alice y Rose. Al llegar me abrazaron y me hicieron bajar para que comiera algo. Comimos en silencio, sabía que se morían por saber que había pasado con Edward, pero no iban a preguntar nada, por lo que yo misma les conté como hablamos, él desde el patio y yo en el techo y lo de la nota en el collar de Orión, y no supe cómo pero había podido reír de nuevo… Reímos tanto que lloramos de la risa, me estaba comenzando a sentir como una completa idiota por haberle gritado de esa manera a Edward, por haber creído que me estaba engañando con la loca de Jessica y por no haberlo tenido entre mis brazos cuando lloró frente a mí…

Nos quedamos viendo películas en la sala y luego nos fuimos a dormir sin ni siquiera ver la hora en el reloj. Pasé la noche moviéndome entre las sabanas, de verdad no sé si dormí algo, pero cuando decidí que ya era hora de levantarme de la cama me encontré con Alice escribiendo un mensaje y Rose todavía seguía dormida…

-Al- la llamé bajito para no despertar a Rose- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté al ver que por la ventana de mi cuarto entraba demasiada luz como para que fuera muy temprano.

-Son las 12, nos quedamos dormidísimas amiga- dijo riendo mientras guardaba su celular- creo que deberíamos despertar a Rose para hacer el desayuno-almuerzo- dijo y ya no aguantamos la risa y reímos a todo pulmón, despertando inmediatamente a Rose

-FUEGO, FUEGO ¿Dónde?- preguntó Rose levantándose- ¡HEY! ¡NO SE RÍAN DE MI PAR DE LOCAS!- gritó al ver que nos estábamos muriendo de la risa con su cara, pero ella también comenzó a reírse.

Bajamos a la cocina para preparar el desayuno-almuerzo y nos sentamos frente al televisor, ya era muy tarde para ir al Instituto así que pasamos la tarde entre risas y películas de comedia. Las chicas me ayudaron a hacer la cena antes que Reneé y Charlie llegaran a la casa, pero se fueron antes de eso diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer…

Cuando Reneé y Charlie llegaron agradecí al cielo que mi ataque del día anterior había pasado a segundo plano, porque estaba segura que Reneé no hubiese dejado de hacerme cualquier tipo de preguntas que cruzaran por su cabeza. Al terminar de cenar subí a mi habitación para tratar de dormir bien para levantarme temprano al día siguiente.

Sentí que la noche pasó volando y cuando me levanté hice lo mismo de todos los días, me bañe, me vestí y comí, solo que hoy Reneé me llevaría al Instituto… Cuando llegamos, me despedí de mi mamá y comencé a caminar hacia mis clases…

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice- ¿cómo estás?- Ya sabía a qué se refería

-Estoy bien, hoy quiero hablarle, pero me da muchísima pena después de lo mal que hice que se sintiera por mi culpa Al…- le dije siendo lo más sincera que pude.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien amiga- dijo mientras me abrazaba y entrábamos al Instituto

Tenía clases a la primera hora y después volvía a tener clases después de almuerzo, pero como Reneé me había traído tuve que quedarme en el Instituto sentada bajo un árbol viendo hacia la nada, cuando estaba en mi trance apareció la persona que más odiaba en éste mundo… sé que no es bueno odiar a alguien, pero ELLA era la más insoportable que existía en la Tierra…

-Así que hoy si te apareces por el Instituto Swan- dijo Jessica viéndome con cara de pocos amigos- tengo que decirte algo- dijo mientras yo me paraba para que quedáramos a la misma altura- tu "novio" besa excelente, creo que disfrutó más conmigo que contigo- dijo mientras una sonrisa de maldad aparecía en su rostro

-Mira Jessica- dije con veneno en mi voz- poco me importa lo que tu tengas que decirme así que por favor, te agradezco me dejes sola, estoy muy ocupada- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar y ella agarró mi brazo izquierdo.

-De aquí no te mueves intento de modelito- dijo halándome- te dije que si no te quitabas de mi camino la ibas a pasar muy mal y esto apenas es el comienzo- dijo viéndome a los ojos. Jessica no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Jessica suéltame, no sabes con quién estás intentando meterte- le dije mientras levantaba una ceja. La idea de golpearla se estaba formando en mi cabeza y comenzaba a tomar cada vez más fuerza.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella retándome y clavando sus garras en mi antebrazo- ¿y si no quiero que? ¿Vas a comenzar a llorar como una bebé o a gritar para que te venga a rescatar un chico que ni siquiera te quiere?

-Suéltame YA- le dije mientras empezaba a tirar mis cosas al piso para tomar una posición adecuada.

-Te dije que NO- dijo con una sonrisa y no soporté más. Con el impulso que pude agarrar cerré en un puño mi mano derecha y la estampé en la nariz de Jessica, no me importó si había sido demasiado fuerte, sabía que con ese golpe solamente se iba a llevar un buen susto y no tenía nada roto, solamente sangró muchísimo y mi mano me había quedado doliendo como nunca…

Edward POV

Estaba caminando con Jasper por uno de los pasillos del colegio que daban hacia el patio trasero cuando vi que Jessica sujetaba a mi Bella de un brazo y de repente Bella le daba un golpe en la cara y sujetaba su mano derecha contra su pecho.

-¡Edward!-gritó Jasper a mi lado- ¡Anda a ayudar a Bella, creo que se hizo daño con ese golpe, yo voy a buscar a Emmett y a las chicas!- y salió corriendo por el pasillo, yo corrí a ver que le había pasado a Bella, quién tenía cara de dolor pero igual le estaba gritando a la loca…

-TE DIJE QUE NO SABÍAS CON QUIEN TE ESTABAS METIENDO JESSICA – le gritó Bella a Jessica- ¡NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR EN TU MISERABLE VIDA, A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE DE VERDAD TE ROMPA LA NARIZ… PERO DE UNA PATADA!- terminó Bella y se volteó y fue en ese momento cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, lo único que reflejaban era el dolor del golpe pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

-Bella- le dije mientras me acercaba- ¿cómo está tu mano? Déjame revisarte- le dije mientras tomaba con toda la delicadeza que tuve su pequeña mano entre las mías y revisaba el daño, con lo poco que sabía de traumatología vi que su mano no parecía fracturada, pero si se estaba comenzando a formar el moretón del golpe- no creo que esté fracturada, pero igual tenemos que ir a sacarte una placa- le dije y la vi a los ojos, sentí que me derretía ante su mirada, simplemente lo que sentía por ella era algo que nunca podría sentir por cualquier otra chica.

-Edward…- comenzó a decir, pero cambió de idea en el último momento y las lágrimas se comenzaba a amontonar en sus lindos ojos- no traje mi carro- terminó y me vio.

Esta vez no pude contener mis impulsos, con mucho cuidado la abracé colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, era sensacional tenerla en mis brazos luego de estos dos días de sufrimiento, ella levantó su rostro hacia mí y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

-Vamos, te llevo al hospital- dije mientras la cargaba como una bebé contra mi pecho y me tragaba las ganas que tenía de besarla en ese momento.

-Me lastimé la mano, no las piernas- dijo riendo, eso hizo que mi vida volviera a tener sentido, so risa era como música para mis oídos, era lo que le daba de nuevo sentido a mi vida.

-De todas formas te voy a cargar hasta el carro- dije riendo también mientras iba con en mi brazos. No me sentía capaz de dejar de verla a los ojos, y creo que ella sentía lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos, venían corriendo detrás de nosotros los chicos.

-¡Bella!- dijo Emmett quien comenzaba a reírse de la situación de mi novia- ¿así que ahora eres boxeadora?- preguntó riéndose

-¡Dios mío Bella!- gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo- así habrá sido como te puso la loca de Jessica que la callaste a golpes- terminó Alice mientras comenzaba a reírse

-Tenían que haberla visto- dijo Jasper- ¡Hasta tiene estilo a la hora de dar golpes!- dijo mientras imitaba los movimientos de Bella unos minutos atrás…

-Bueno ya- dijo mi Bella entre mis brazos- no soy tan buena dando golpes como se habrán dado cuenta, me hice daño en mi manito- dijo viendo su mano y haciendo pucherito, se veía realmente hermosa cuando ponía cara de corderito.

-Hay que llevarte al hospital- dijo Rose nerviosa- aunque creo que Edward ya te iba llevar ¿no?- me miró con una ceja levantada y esperó mi respuesta

-Si, si… ya vamos saliendo, volvemos después de que Carlisle revise a Bella- dije mientras metía a Bella dentro del carro- cúbranme un rato en clases por favor- les pedí y me monté en el carro. Me sentía muy bien con Bella en el carro, aunque ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

-¡Ay!- exclamó Bella

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté nervioso

-Es que me está comenzando a doler más- dijo mirándome de nuevo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Me dolía su dolor…

-Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar- le dije y aceleré un poco más, necesitaba que Bella se recuperara y tenía que encontrar el momento para hablar con ella en tranquilidad.


	23. El hospital

CAPITULO 23: El hospital

Bella POV

Íbamos en silencio en el carro, yo iba viendo por la ventana buscando la manera para empezar a hablar con Edward, traté de acomodarme en el asiento pero me lastimé la mano…

-¡Ay!- exclamé con dolor mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de verdad que me dolía mucho la mano, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser me alegraba de haberle dejado las cosas claras a Jessica

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Edward nervioso

-Es que me está comenzando a doler más- dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas. Él me vio e hizo una mueca de dolor también.

-Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar- me dijo y aceleró.

-Edward…- comencé a decirle, pero cambié de idea, igual que la vez anterior – no vayas tan rápido- dije en susurro ahora- tenemos que llegar vivos- le dije y volteé a ver su rostro, por lo menos había logrado que sonriera.

-Es verdad- dijo todavía sonriendo y volteando a verme- pero quiero que te revisen lo antes posible, me tiene muy preocupado tu mano- dijo y dirigió su mirada a mi mano y después volvió a hablar conmigo- todavía no me has contado cómo es que pareces una boxeadora pero le tienes miedo a los hospitales- dijo y no pude evitar reírme, creo que era muy evidente que si, me daban miedo los hospitales.

-Lo de boxeadora es fácil- comencé- mi papá es policía, por lo que enseñó desde pequeña algo de autodefensa y de los hospitales…- le iba a decir, pero me daba más pena que cualquier cosa, admitir los miedos no siempre es fácil

-¿Qué pasa con los hospitales?- preguntó con curiosidad en su voz y sus ojos. Se notaba que quería saber esa parte de mí, por lo que suspiré y comencé a hablar…

-Me dan miedo los hospitales porque… me dan miedo las agujas- dije después del suspiro – listo lo dije- terminé y me enfurruñé en el asiento teniendo cuidado con mi mano. El me dedicó su sonrisa torcida y una enorme carcajada que hizo que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo tomara vida, cómo había extrañado su risa… aunque fuera burlándose de mí, no importaba, su voz era lo que me hacía sentir viva…

-No lo creo Bella, tan valiente para dar un buen golpe y le tienes miedo a las agujas- dijo riéndose y yo solo podía sonreírle, era verdad lo que decía, en ningún momento me había dado miedo dar un golpe, no importaba a quien fuera, pero cuando hablábamos de agujas, era otro tema…

-Si bueno, todos le tenemos miedo a algo verdad- le dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Cierto- dijo con la sonrisa que no había desaparecido de su cara- Llegamos mi boxeadora- anunció. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos estacionados en el hospital- ¿vas a caminar o te cargo?- preguntó divertido

-Mejor camino, parece que de un momento a otro vas a explotar de la risa- dije molesta pero me pareció divertido mi propio comentario y terminé riéndome yo también.

-Bella, Alice ya habló con mi papá y nos están esperando en emergencias- dijo

-¿Me va a atender tu papá?- pregunté ahora nerviosa mientras entrábamos al área de emergencias.

-Hola Chicos- saludó Carlisle que ya iba corriendo a encontrarse con nosotros- Ya Alice me contó que tuviste un accidente Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo examinándome con ojo clínico

-Solamente me duele muchísimo mi mano Carlisle- le dije todavía con mi mano en mi pecho y sentí como Edward pasaba una mano por mis hombros.

-Tranquila- me dijo susurrando en mi oído- yo voy a estar contigo.

-Bella, necesito llevarte a la sala de Rayos X para tu placa y después necesito hablar con tu mamá para ver cual calmante te podemos administrar- dijo con tono de doctor.

-Ok- dije y comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala de Rayos X. Ahí me hicieron poner mi mano en una placa sobre una mesa y las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos demostraban que de verdad había algo mal con mi mano.

-Bueno Bella, parece que tienes una fisura, no muy grave pero tendrás que utilizar una férula durante unos días- dijo Carlisle mientras examinaba las placas a contra luz- Tienes que quedarte un rato más en esta habitación hasta que te administremos los calmantes- dijo mientras salía a buscar algo. Regresó con una aguja y con un poco de frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores.

-Carlisle, por favor, nada de agujas- dije con miedo reflejado en mis ojos y Edward no dejaba de reír. Era impresionante como no me había dejado sola ni un solo momento, en lo único que no me acompañó fue para los Rayos X, por razones obvias.

-La única forma de administrarte los calmantes es por la vena, Bella- dijo Edward ya más calmado pero con su sonrisa en los labios.

-¿De verdad no hay otra opción?- Le pregunté a Carlisle.

-No Bella, así es más rápido- dijo mientras comenzaba a preparar las cosas.

-¿Te vas a quedar, verdad?- le pregunté a Edward con miedo en los ojos, no quería que se fuera y me dejara sola con las agujas.

-Claro mi boxeadora- dijo susurrando solo para mí, mientras se sentaba conmigo en la camilla y pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, llevando mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Bella ya está todo listo, necesito tu brazo bueno un segundo para poder ponerte la vía- dijo Carlisle. Le entregué mi brazo izquierdo mientras hundía mi cara en el pecho de Edward, su olor era mi calmante, aunque no se lo iba a dejar saber, ya que parecía que disfrutaba el hecho de que casi me desmayé cuando vi la aguja.- Lista la vía- anunció Carlisle, ni siquiera había sentido nada- Ya están pasando los medicamentos, si te llegas a marear me avisas Bella, tu mamá dice que no eres alérgica a ninguno, pero de todas formas me avisas cualquier cosa. Dijo que bajaba en un momento a ver cómo estás, ahorita está ocupada con un paciente- me dijo y yo solo asentí mientras el salía de la habitación.

Me sentía como un robot, en mi mano derecha tenía una compresa de hielo para bajar la hinchazón de mi mano y en mi brazo izquierdo tenía una vía por la que pasaban no se cuántos medicamentos, no me podía mover.

-Bella relájate- me dijo Edward al ver que estaba tratando de aniquilar las cosas que me impedían moverme con la mirada- los medicamentos están pasando rápido, ya vas a ver que todo va a estar bien- me dijo mientras me veía directo a los ojos y apretaba su abrazo.

-Edward, quería hablar contigo- le dije mientras desviaba la mirada, la suya no me dejaba pensar con claridad y hacía que los pensamientos en mi cabeza se mezclaran todos.- necesito que sepas lo que he estado pensando estos dos días…- le dije y lo miré, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su cara de un momento a otro- cuando te vi en el centro comercial mi mundo se cayó a pedazos, el cuento de hadas en el que parecía que estaba viviendo se volvió una historia de terror y sentía que me faltaba el aire… por un momento llegué a pensar que todo lo que me habías dicho eran puras mentiras, que no sentías nada por mí… Pero había algo adentro de mí que me gritaba que no creyera lo que había visto, que todo era mentira y después solo fui un mar de lágrimas- le dije y no me había dado cuenta que no había llegado al punto… pero me daba miedo continuar.

-¿Y qué pasó después?, digo, después de que fui a tu casa, cuando me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo- preguntó con los llenos de lágrimas.

-Pensé, pensé mucho- le dije sin dejar de verlo- pero me di cuenta de algo- le dije mientras sonreía, no podía quitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas porque mis manos estaban inútiles en este momento.

-¿Si?- preguntó quitándose las lágrimas el mismo-¿y me puedes decir de qué te diste cuenta?- dijo sonriéndome, pero notaba el miedo en sus ojos…

-Mmm… si- le dije y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia- me di cuenta que no tenía nada que pensar, porque sencillamente mi vida es perfecta desde que te conocí y no tengo nada que perdonarte, de hecho, tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte, no solo tu compañía y tu apoyo, sino también tu paciencia conmigo, sé que no soy una chica fácil de entender, pero muchas gracias por no perder la paciencia- le dije y las lágrimas ya habían tomado lugar en mis mejillas de nuevo.

-Bella- dijo limpiando mis lágrimas con sus dedos- lo siento, siento que hayas llorado tanto por mi culpa, de verdad que lo siento, ¡no sabes cuánto!- dijo alzando una de sus manos teatralmente.- de verdad tengo que ganarme de nuevo tu confianza- dijo muy cerca de mis labios, pero volteé la cara, no estaba lista para besarlo todavía, pero sabía que lo que se había roto en mi pecho estaba sanando rápidamente- te juro que voy a hacer lo que sea para ganarme de nuevo tu confianza Bella y voy a hacer que tengas tantas ganas de besarme como las que yo tengo ahorita por besarte a ti- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Él decía que quería mi confianza… ¡y un beso!, no pude evitar sonreír ante éste pensamiento-¿y ahora que te causó gracia?- preguntó levantando una ceja

-Eso no te lo puedo decir- le dije guiñándole un ojo- ¿Entonces, como quedamos?- le pregunté

-Bueno- comenzó a decir tratando de poner cara seria- tengo que hacerte una pregunta, ¿todavía quieres ir al baile conmigo?- y una sonrisa ocupó su rostro, Edward tenía la mejor sonrisa que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Sí, si quiero ir contigo al baile, aunque no sepa bailar y tenga una férula que no combine con mi vestido- le dije riendo y él se unió a mis risas.

-¡Hija!- gritó Reneé cuando entró a la habitación- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó mientras veía mi mano con la compresa de hielo y revisaba lo que quedaba dentro del tubito de la vía.

-Bien mamá, ya no duele tanto- le dije arrugando un poco la cara, todavía dolía, pero no tanto.

-Déjame decirle a Carlisle que ya se acabó el calmante para que te traiga la férula- dijo retirando la vía de mi brazo con cuidado. Instantáneamente hundí mi cara en el pecho de Edward para no ver la aguja- Gracias por traerla Edward- dijo mi mamá mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y retiraba la compresa de mi mano.

-De nada Reneé- dijo mi novio, porque él era mío y espera que fuera así para siempre

-Ya vengo chicos- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Edward en un susurro en mi oído que me hizo estremecer.

-Mejor, como ya dije, no duele tanto- dije y volví a arrugar mi cara.

-Bien Bella- dijo Carlisle entrando seguido de mi mamá- ésta es la férula, necesito que la tengas puesta la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, y por favor, si te sigue doliendo después de dos semanas, tienes que volver a venir para sacarte otras placas- dijo mientras me ponía la férula en mi mano derecha.

-Seguro- le dije mientras levantaba mi mano para ver la férula- Gracias por atenderme Carlisle- le dije mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-De nada Bella, siempre a la orden- dijo mientras le daba una mirada a mi mamá.

-Hija tienes que cuidarte más- dijo seria, pero sonriendo; algo que sólo Reneé sabía hacer, regañarme con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo sé mamá, te prometo que estaré más pendiente de ahora en adelante – dije mientras Edward me ayudaba a bajar de la camilla- ahora tenemos que volver al Instituto, de nuevo muchas gracias a los tres- les dije mientras salía acompañada por Edward.

-Bella eres lo máximo- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo sé- dije mientras reía- ¿pero hoy por qué soy lo máximo?- pregunté levantando una ceja

-Porque has salido huyendo del hospital- dijo riendo- ni siquiera te habían dado de alta- terminó y yo también me uní a sus risas.

-Bueno, ahora que sabes mi secreto no se lo puedes decir a más nadie… porque si lo haces, tendré que matarte- le dije seria, pero al final me traicionó una sonrisa.

Caminamos abrazados por el estacionamiento, nos montamos en el carro y regresamos al instituto, donde nos estaban esperando los chicos para ver mi férula.


	24. Se inundó el Instituto

CAPITULO 24: ¡Se inundó el instituto!

Llegamos al Instituto y Emmett estaba sentado sobre el capó del carro de Rosalie mientras ésta le "decía muy amablemente" que se bajara.

-¡EMMETT ERES UNA BESTIA! ¿COMO TE VAS A SENTAR EN EL CAPÓ? ¡NO VES QUE SE HUNDE! – le gritaba Rose, sí, ella era así de amable; pero de todas formas la quería. ¡Creo que hoy había empezado a querer a todos de nuevo!

-Tranquila Rose… Ya me bajo- dijo Emmett bajándose del carro y llegando hasta mi puerta, la abrió y casi que me sacó cargada del asiento- ¡Rayos Bella!- gritó molesto, pero aún así sonriendo

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice? ¿QUE PISE?- terminé gritando nerviosa

-No pasó nada, es solo que esperaba ver un yeso, ¡no una ferulita!- dijo levantando los brazos y examinando mi mano- tienes las manos más pequeñas que he visto Bella- dijo riendo

-Ehhh… ¿gracias?- dije, no sabía que contestarle en ese momento

-¡Menos mal que fue una férula!- dijo Alice entre pequeños saltitos a mi lado- ¡Así no se verá tan fuera de tono con tu vestido Bella!- terminó abrazándome y haciéndome brincar con ella.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- gritó Jasper quien venía corriendo- ¡Suspendieron las clases de la tarde, se rompió un tubo en algún lado del Instituto y se está inundando todo!- terminó riendo

-¡GENIAL!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo- ¿Bella, quieres ir a la casa?- me preguntó Emmett entusiasmado por la información.

-¿No tengo otra opción verdad Emmett?- le dije, ya sabía la respuesta.

-¡NO!- gritó victorioso- ¡VAMOS!- terminó halándome con cuidado por el brazo bueno para que me fuera con él y con Rose haciendo que Jasper y Alice se fueran con Edward, éste ultimo me dirigió una sonrisa apenada mientras ponía en marcha su carro. Me senté en el asiento de atrás de BMW descapotable de Rose, y ella y Emmett iban adelante…

-Chicos, ¿por qué me secuestraron?- pregunté cómo pude, porque el viento estaba muy fuerte y Rose no manejaba nada lento que digamos…

-Simplemente para ver la cara de Edward- dijo Emmett riendo muy fuerte- pone cara de corderito triste cada vez que está lejos de ti Bella- terminó y no sé cómo pero su risa sonó mucho más fuerte que la primera vez.

-Tranquila Bella, simplemente vamos a ver películas en la casa, no siempre el instituto se inunda y nos deja toda la tarde libre- dijo Rose riendo

-Bueno, está bien… -dije y se me ocurrió una idea- ¿Qué tal si me dejan escoger la película?- pregunté esperanzada.

-¡NI DE BROMA BELLS!- dijo Emmett utilizando el apodo con el que me llamaba Alice- ¡Si te dejo capaz que nos pones a ver una cosa melosa!- dijo serio y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno- dije enfurruñándome atrás de nuevo-¿Aunque sea me pueden prestan un suéter? Acá atrás me estoy congelando.

-¡ESO SI!- dijo Emmett quitándose su suéter- no quiero que mi cuñada se enferme- dijo entre risas.

-Gracias… creo- dije bajito mientras me ponía el suéter, ¡me quedaba como una carpa!- ¡Es enorme!- dije riéndome al ver que casi me llegaba más debajo de las rodillas

-Claro Bella- empezó Emmett- a los chicos grandes le tienen que comprarles las cosas grandes- dijo y no pude evitar el ataque de risa que me dio su comentario

-Es impresionante cómo inventas Em- Dijo Rose- Te juro que no dejas de sorprenderme con cada barbaridad que dices- terminó riendo

-¡¿Cómo que barbaridades?!- Dijo Emmett fingiendo indignación

-Si Emmett, BARBARIDADES- gritó Rose, pero no pudo aguantar la risa

Yo ya estaba riendo desde mucho antes, por eso no noté cuando habíamos estacionado frente a la casa de los Cullen

-Ya llegamos- dijo Rose bajándose- Emmett creo que vas a tener que sacar cargando a Bella, todavía está muerta de la risa

-No, no… -comencé a decir, pero fue muy tarde, ya Emmett me había sacado del carro y me llevaba guindado en uno de sus hombros- ¡EMMETT CULLEN, BÁJAME!- grité mientras reía

-¡Emmett baja a mi Novia!- gritó Edward mientras bajaba del Volvo y se acercaba corriendo hasta donde estaba.

-Tranquilos los dos fieras salvajes- dijo Emmett de manera graciosa y no pude evitar volver a reír como loca mientras él me ponía de nuevo en el suelo- Ves hermanito, Bella se ríe conmigo de ti- y no aguanté, me tuve que sentar en el suelo del ataque de risa que me había dado ese último comentario de Emmett.

-Emm.. Emmett- dije entre risas- ¡co.. como pue… puedes decir eso!- dije tratando de calmarme

-¿Acaso te estás riendo de mí y no de Edward?- preguntó fingiendo que estaba molesto

-SIIIII- grité y comencé a reír de nuevo, ésta vez todos rieron conmigo

-Bueno ya esta ¿no?- preguntó Emmett- ya me dio hambre- dijo mientras entraba en a casa

-Vamos Bella- dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y entramos en la casa.

Esa tarde pedimos pizza para el almuerzo y llamé a Reneé para decirle que estaba en casa de Edward porque las clases habían sido suspendidas por el problema del tubo roto y le mandé un mensaje de texto Charlie diciéndole lo mismo, ya que él nunca contestaba su celular mientras estuviera trabajando.

Emmett nos hizo ver una película de suspenso que ni siquiera entendí y luego nos hizo ver una de terror, que ni siquiera daba miedo… Así que al final decidimos poner una comedia romántica. No se ponqué pero me sentía completamente cansada y mis párpados me pesaban como nunca.

-Si quieres duermes Bella, te ves cansada- dijo Edward en un susurro para mí

-¿Me puedes abrazar?- le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en su peche e inhalaba su olor…

-Claro mi Bella- dijo y me apretó contra su pecho.

-Gracias- y de inmediato me comencé a quedar dormida, estaba feliz; era la primera vez que dormía entre los brazos de Edward y me sentía segura y feliz y de repente su voz fue todo lo que pude escuchar, él me estaba cantando una canción que no conocía, pero era hermosa….

_Esta noche quiero estar despierto un poco más_

_mirar mientras te adormeces sobre mí_

_media noche se ha ido ya hace un rato_

_sé que estas cansada y colapsarás_

_ven aquí_

_cerca de mí_

_estoy aquí_

_apoyate_

_aprietame_

_de mí te puedes confiar_

_y sueña tu futuro como tú lo quieres_

_duerme amor mio_

_cierra tus ojos sobre mí_

_tu piel huele a perfume de lila_

_buenas noches a tí duerme bien vida mia_

_tu estas dentro mio,_

_decidí que serás por siempre tú_

_y nada en el mundo me separará de ti_

_ni siquiera el frío ni las tempestades en el camino_

_seré un descanso un lugar cálido_

_apriétame, escucha mi corazón_

_latidos de tí y de mí_

_afuera hay un mundo sin paz_

_mas sueña nuestro futuro como tú quieres_

_duerme amor mío_

_cierra los ojos sobre mí_

_tu piel huele a perfume de lilas_

_buenas noches a tí_

_duerme bien vida mia_

_tú estas dentro de mi baby_

_y sueña correr sobre un prado_

_feliz sin ningún pensar_

_lejano de quien no sabe amarte_

_y sueña tu futuro como tú lo sabes_

_duerme amor mío_

_cierra los ojos sobre mi_

_tu piel huele a perfume de lila_

_buenas noches a tí_

_duerme bien vida mia_

_tu estás dentro de mi _

_duerme amor mio_

_cierra los ojos sobre mi_

_esta la luna que lenta baja sobre nosotros_

_buenas noches a ti_

_si te despiertas estaré aquí_

_tú estás dentro de mí_

_(Paolo Meneguzzi - Dormi amore (traducida))_

"Duerme Bien mi vida", fue lo último que escuché esa tarde, mientras dormía entre los brazos de Edward.


	25. Lecciones de piano

CAPITULO 25: lecciones de piano

Edward POV

-Si quieres duermes Bella, te ves cansada- le susurre a Bella

-¿Me puedes abrazar?- me preguntó mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho y yo pasé mi brazo por sus hombros

-Claro mi Bella- le dije y apreté mi abrazo con cuidado

-Gracias- dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y aproveché la oportunidad para poner mi rostro en su cabello e inhalar su aroma, ella olía a lilas y a fresas, el mejor olor que alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de sentir.

Comencé a cantar la canción que hace mucho tiempo había compuesto para Bella, pero nunca me había atrevido a cantársela… para cuando terminé de cantarla ya Bella se había quedado completamente dormida en mis brazos.

-Hermanito, cantas muy bien- dijo Emmett bajito, haciendo que me volteara a verlo. No me había dado cuenta que hasta habían apagado la tele y estaban todos viéndome.

-¡Que canción tan bonita Ed!- dijo Alice

-Es verdad, está muy linda- agregó Rose.

-Ojalá yo pudiera cantar así Edward- dijo Jasper y todos comenzamos a reír bajito.

-Gracias chicos, es una canción que le hice a Bella hace tiempo- les dije apenado- creo se puede considerar como su nana.- terminé y volví mi vista al pequeño cuerpo de mi novia que estaba completamente dormida entre mis brazos y me tenía abrazado por la cintura, mientras uno de mis brazos descansaba alrededor de sus hombros.

-Cambiando de tema- dijo Emmett- ¿por qué creen que Bella le estampó un golpe a la Jessica esa?- preguntó y levanté de golpe mi vista- Digo, ya sé que te besó Edward, ¿pero no habrá estado molestando a Bella o algo así?

-No sé- les dije- no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle la razón del golpe- terminé nervioso- ¿Creen que Jessica esté molestado a Bella?- pregunté de golpe

-Seguro que sí- dijo Rose con gesto molesto- ella se la vive haciendo eso, molestando a las personas, ya era hora que alguien la pusiera en su lugar- terminó con una gran sonrisa dirigida a mi novia, quien dormía profundamente.

-Te creo- Añadió Alice- pero no es justo que Bella tenga que usar esa férula para el baile, ¡descuadra completamente del traje!- dijo con un pucherito.

-Tranquila Al, tengo un plan para el baile- dijo Rose mirando divertida a Alice. Cuando a alguna de las dos se les ocurría una venganza contra alguien, era mejor no ser esa persona.

-¡Tienes que contármelo!- gritó Alice, haciendo que Bella se levantara de un golpe.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con voz soñolienta mi novia

-Nada Bella, lo siento- dijo Alice mientras miraba a Rose, creo que en el plan de Rose y Alice, Bella no iba formar parte, ¡eso me alegró muchísimo!

-Bueno no importa- dijo Bella levantándose- creo que ya descansé mucho- terminó sonriendo

-¡LOS MIRONES SOMOS DE PALO!- gritó Emmett mientras hacía una pose de superhéroe que nos dio mucha risa a todos- ¡JASPER, VAMOS A JUGAR CON EL WII!- terminó y todavía mantenía la pose de superhéroe.

-¡SI VA!- gritó Jasper mientras ponía la misma pose que Emmett- ¡VAMOS, Y ROSE Y ALICE TAMBIÉN VIENEN!- gritó mientras ambos tomaban de la mano a cada una de sus novias y subían riendo a jugar con el Wii.

-Creo que no entendí que acaba de pasar- dijo Bella todavía viendo por donde los cuatro chicos habían desaparecido con gesto confundido.

-Nos están dejando un tiempo a solas Bella- le dije mientras la volvía a abrazar- por eso fueron las poses de superhéroe…- le dije mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, tener esa mirada que tenía Bella debería ser ilegal, es demasiado linda, demasiado tierna, demasiada perfecta.

-Ahhh- dijo sin separarse de mi mirada, lo cual agradecí profundamente.

-¿Crees que puedes aprender a tocar el piano en un día?- le pregunté mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Te diría que sí, pero tengo una mano muerta- dijo poniendo entre nosotros su mano derecha, la que tenía la férula.

-Se aprende a tocar el piano con una mano Bella- le dije mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse del sofá.

Caminamos hacia el piano tomados de manos y ella no puso ninguna resistencia cuando la hice sentarse conmigo en el banquito del piano.

-Bueno Bella- dije mientras tomaba de nuevo su mano entre la mía- debes ir tocando cada tecla para que te vayas acostumbrando al sonido- dije mientras pasaba su mano haciendo que cada tecla sonara.

Estuvimos un rato así y luego pasé a enseñarle lo básico del piano con una mano, todo el tiempo, Bella estuvo con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y me miraba cada 3 segundos. Yo en ningún momento dejé de mirarla… De repente Bella quitó su mano del piano y se me quedó viendo.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- le pregunté sonriendo

-¡Quiero que cantemos una canción juntos!- dijo mientras la sonrisa de su cara se ensanchaba mucho más que antes- Ehhh… claro, si tu quieres…- dijo mientras volvía su vista al piano de nuevo.

-Para mí sería un honor cantar contigo- le dije mientras tomaba su barbilla con mi manos y con delicadeza hacía que volviera a verme a los ojos- ¿Cuál canción quieres que cantemos?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Sorpréndeme- dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo.

Así que comencé a tocar el piano tratando de encontrar la canción perfecta para el momento, hasta que se me ocurrió una, comencé a tararear y ella comenzó a cantar conmigo…

_I say sorry in advance,_

_Cause this always wont go to plan,_

_Though we don't mean to take our love for granted,_

_It's in our nature to forget what matters,_

_And when the going is gettin' tough,_

_and were all about givin' up,_

_Things we thought we never goin' to say we say 'em_

_Games we thought we never goin' to play gunna play 'em,_

_It ain't perfect, but it's worth it,_

_And it's always getting better,_

_It's going to takes some, time to get it right_

_Coz' I'm still learnin' the art of love,_

_I'm still tryin' to not mess up,_

_So whenever I stumble Let me know,_

_You need to spell it out,_

_You need to spell it out,_

_You need to spell it out,_

_You need to spell it out for me,_

_Coz' I'm still trying to learn the art of love_

_If I forget to get the door,_

_Remind you that you'r beautiful,_

_I know my detail requires more attention,_

_If I ever hurt you it's not my intention,_

_Coz' were gunna make,_

_Our mistakes,_

_Find out how much your heart can take,_

_But I know that,_

_you got my back,_

_And baby I got, yours_

_Coz' I'm still learnin' the art of love,_

_I'm still tryin' to not mess up,_

_So whenever I stumble let me know,_

_You need to spell it out,_

_You need to spell it out,_

_You need to spell it out,_

_You need to spell it out for me,_

_Coz' I'm still trying to learn the art of love_

_Sometimes I'm gunna miss (I'm still learnin' how to)_

_I'm learning how to give (I'm still learnin' how to)_

_I'm not giving up(I'm still learnin' how to)_

_I'm learning how to love_

_Learning how to, love_

_Coz' I'm still learnin' the art of love,_

_I'm still tryin' to not mess up,_

_So whenever I stumble Let me know,_

_You need to spell it out,_

_You need to spell it out,_

_You need to spell it out,_

_You need to spell it out for me,_

_Coz' I'm still trying to learn the art of love,_

_The Art of love (I'm still learning)_

_The Art of love (I'm still learning)_

_The Art of love (Still learning)_

_I'm still tryin' to learn the art of love_

_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_

_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_

_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_

_I'm gunna get it right sometimes, coz' I'm lovin' it_

_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_

_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_

_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_

_The art,_

_The art_

_The art of love_

_(Jordin Sparks ft. GuySebastian- The art of love)_

-Cantas genial- dijo Bella. En ningún momento de la canción habíamos dejado de vernos a los ojos, lo que hizo que la canción saliera perfecta.

-Canto genial, porque canté contigo- dije y comencé a acercarme para besarla, pero ella retrocedió su cuerpo, mas no dejó de verme- lo siento- le dije

-¡SON GENIALES!- gritaron los chicos detrás de nosotros, lo que hizo que volteáramos a verlos- ¡NO SABEN LO BIEN QUE SE OYEN CANTANDO JUNTOS!- gritó Alice mientras se acercaba a abrazarnos.

-Lo siento hermanito, no los pude contener dentro del cuarto tanto tiempo- dijo Emmett sonriendo- ¡Si que cantan bien ustedes dos!- terminó riendo

-Gracias- dijo Bella, sonrojada y se veía completamente adorable.

Después de que los chicos nos felicitaran por la canción, nos aplaudieron y Bella se puso aún más roja que antes. Se fue haciendo tarde y salí a dejar a Bella en su casa, en el trayecto hablamos de las canciones que nos gustaban y coincidimos en montones de artistas, tanto en los que nos gustaban como en los que no nos gustaban. Cuando por fin llegamos a su casa no pude evitar verla a los ojos, pensé que simplemente se iba a despedir con la mano, pero me sorprendió que se inclinara para besar mi mejilla y bajó del carro con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

El camino de regreso a mi casa lo hice con una sonrisa de enamorado en mi cara, no podía esperar para ver a Bella de nuevo, estaba locamente enamorado de mi boxeadora…


	26. Un consejo de mamá

CAPITULO 26: Un consejo de Mamá

Bella POV

Edward me había llevado a mi casa pues ya se había hecho tarde. El viaje en el carro fue divertido, hablamos sobre las canciones que nos gustaban y las que no nos gustaban, cosa que nunca habíamos hecho… Me di cuenta que muchas de mis canciones favoritas eran las mismas que las de Edward, pero había una que me moría por volver a escuchar, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle sobre la canción de mi sueño.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa dudé un poco al bajarme, pero me incliné rápido y besé la mejilla de Edward, quién se había quedado completamente paralizado y con una sonrisa salí del carro.

Entré a la casa, saludé a Orión y subí corriendo a mi cuarto, con cuidado me tiré en la cama, levanté mi mano derecha y comencé a ver la férula. Este día había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, gracias a Edward y a los chicos, gracias a ellos mi vida había cambiado completamente. También, de cierta forma, mi día había sido muy bueno gracias a Jessica, si ella no me hubiese hecho molestar, no me hubiese reconciliado con Edward.

-Hola hija- saludó Reneé entrando al cuarto- ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?- preguntó al verme con la mano levantada.

-Bien mamá- le dije levantándome a verla- obvio que todavía me duele, pero nada del otro mundo, creo que si hago todo como Carlisle me dijo, me voy a curar rápido- terminé sonriéndole

-Eso espero hija- dijo mi mamá- vamos para que me ayudes con la cena- dijo haciéndome señas para que fuera con ella a la cocina.

Bajamos juntas a la cocina y Charlie venía entrando, se sorprendió al verme con la férula y me preguntó que me había pasado, no supe si contestarle que había sido producto de mi intento de ser boxeadora por un día, pero preferí decirle que me había caído en el Instituto.

Preparamos la cena en familia y comimos entre risas… Después de cenar subí a mi cuarto para intentar dormir.

No se cuento tiempo estuve dando vueltas en la cama sin lograr dormir, así que me levanté en silencio, agarré el suéter que se me había olvidado devolverle a Emmett, me lo puse y bajé al porche de la casa. Todo estaba tan calmado que se podía sentir la paz que emanaba la casa… Había tenido una canción en la cabeza toda la tarde y quería ver si me salía, así que comencé a cantar en un susurro, pero no me sentía cómoda, entonces subí un poco más el volumen de mi voz y cante acapella

_It's two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is that I got to get next to you_

_Yeah I got to get next to you_

_Sitting here turning minutes into hours_

_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_

_You don't know that I got to get next to you_

_Maybe were friends_

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking_

_Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league_

_What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa_

_Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_

_'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_

_Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_

_Maybe were friends_

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you_

_Maybe were friends_

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Baby call me crazy_

_But I know you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I got to get next to you_

_(Jordin Sparks- next to you)_

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para estar cantando Bella?- dijo mamá

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba cantando bajito- le dije mientras sonreía- me cuesta creer que voy a estar dos semanas sin mi guitarra- terminé riendo y mi mamá se sentó conmigo en el suelo del porche- Mamá, ¿cómo supiste que papá era el hombre de tu vida?- le pregunté mientras me giraba para verla mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Eso es fácil Bella- comenzó y una sonrisa enorme se escapó de sus labios- cuando conocí a Charlie debí haber tenido tu misma edad, estudiábamos en el mismo grado, por lo que teníamos algunas clases juntos, pero nunca habíamos hablado, ni siquiera nos habíamos visto… Hasta que un día tropezamos en el pasillo y nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue algo instantáneo, desde ese momento no me he separado de tu papá.- terminó y la sonrisa no desapareció.

-Es una linda historia mamá- le dije mientras le sonreía- que bueno que haya sido así, "Inmediato" como dices, no sufriste nada por amor.

-¿Quién dice que no sufrí?- me dio mientras levantaba una ceja- tuvimos que estar 5 años separados, porque yo estaba estudiando medicina y él estaba en la escuela de policías. Pero cuando nos volvimos a ver él me pidió matrimonio y acepté de inmediato.

-A eso no le puedes llamar sufrir mamá- le dije riendo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta hija?- dijo mamá viéndome fijamente.

-Simplemente quería saber- le dije con sinceridad- lo que pasa es que he pensado mucho en mi relación con Edward, y se que me vas a decir que es muy adelantado todo lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que ya encontré al hombre de mi vida mamá- terminé con la esperanza plantada en mis ojos.

-Cuéntame que sientes cuando lo ves- dijo mi mamá invitándome a que continuara hablando.

-Siento que mi vida está completa, siento que todo lo que no pude vivir en nuestro antiguo hogar lo estoy recuperando con Edward- le dije y vi que quería que le siguiera contando- él le da sentido a mis días, aunque a veces se ríe de mí- le dije levantando una ceja mientras recordaba mi problema con las agujas- pero es su risa, es su voz, es su mirada y es él, él es que hace que sea feliz- terminé diciendo mientras Reneé me abrazaba

-No puedo creer que m niñita se haya enamorado- dijo mientras besaba mi cabello.

-Si mamá, me enamoré como una loca, no puedo dejar de pensar en él- le dije riendo

-¿Por eso fue la canción entonces?-preguntó riendo también…

-Creo que sí- dije- aunque ahora si me está pegando el sueño- le dije mientras bostezaba y mi boca adquiría la forma de una pequeña "o".

-Antes de que subas a dormir, quiero decirte algo hija- dijo Reneé- quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo, no solo soy tu mamá también soy tu amiga; el consejo que te doy como mamá es que seas feliz con Edward y el que te doy como amiga es que debes pelear por él- dijo apretando su abrazo. Su último comentario me dio risa, ya que de hecho eso había pasado, había peleado, literalmente, por Edward.

-Gracias mamá- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo- vamos- le dije mientras me levantaba apoyando mi mano buena y luego se la tendía para que ella también se levantara.

-Gracias a ti hija, gracias por contarme todo esto- dijo – te quiero mucho hija.

-Yo también mamá- le dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- vamos a dormir- le dije entre risas mientras entrabamos a la casa.

Cada una se fue a su cuarto y ahora si caí de inmediato dormida en mi cama…

Mis sueños fueron tranquilos, soñé con Edward y con la canción de mis sueños…


	27. Reto de Karaoke I

**CAPITULO 27 Reto de Karaoke (parte I)**

La noche me pasó volando, al día siguiente Edward me fue a buscar en el Jeep con Emmett y con Alice, para ir al Instituto. Los siguientes dos días pasaron rapidísimo, ni siquiera estaba lo sufrientemente consiente de ellos porque me costaba concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, solo me di cuenta que ya era sábado cuando se aparecieron Rose y Alice en mi casa a las ocho de la mañana.

-Hola Bella, ¿todavía en pijama?- me preguntó Rose en cuanto abrí la puerta principal.

-Ehhh… sí, eso creo. ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunté sintiéndome completamente tonta.

-Es sábado- dijo Alice mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y entraba por la puerta- ¡no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta Bella!- dijo con las manos en su cintura y mirándome retadoramente.

-No- dije apenada- no me había dado cuenta.

-Bueno eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que vas a pasar la mañana con nosotras quieras o no- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Se que no tengo otra opción- dije riendo muy fuerte- ¿puedo saber que vamos a hacer?

-Tú te vas a meter a bañar mientras Rose y yo averiguamos porqué nos botaron de mi casa los chicos- dijo Alice sacando su celular y ponía gesto molesto.

-¿Cómo que los chicos las botaron de la casa?- les pregunté sonriendo

-Sí, así como lo escuchaste- dijo Rose- Emmett casi que saca a Al cargada apenas llegué, la montó en el carro y dijo que ni se nos ocurriera volver a la casa en la mañana, dijo que después de almorzar si podíamos volver y que te lleváramos con nosotras- terminó Rose también con gesto molesto.

-Ahhh… claro, claro- dije riendo- bueno me voy a bañar- dije mientras intentaba subir las escaleras- Chicas, ¿alguna le puede poner comida a Orión por favor?- les pregunté

-Claro, yo me encargo- dijo Rose y salió a la cocina.

-Bella ven acá- me llamó bajito Alice- ¿de verdad no tienes idea de lo que están planeando los chicos?- me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No Alice, no sé nada- dije- pero no creo que sea nada malo- terminé sonriendo.

-Cierto, capaz que ni siquiera es algo para nosotras- dijo riendo.

Después de reír con Alice, subí a mi cuarto a bañarme lo más rápido que pude, me vestí con una camisa cuello tortuga gris con cuadros al frente, unos jeans y los típicos converse, agarré una chaqueta y bajé a la sala, donde Al y Rose estaban viendo un programa de reconstrucción de casas en 7 días, me senté con ellas a ver el programa y el que vino después de ese… Estábamos completamente aburridas sentadas en el sofá por lo que me levanté y les dije que saliéramos a jugar con Orión.

No podía creer todo lo que mi cachorro había crecido en casi dos meses, estaba enorme. Agarré la pelota favorita de Orión y comenzamos a lanzárnosla entre nosotras mientras él corría de un lugar a otro, entre risas y pelotazos, se hicieron las 12 del mediodía, entramos a comer algo que mi mamá había dejado en el refrigerador para mí, pero había tanta comida que alcanzó para las tres.

-Ya me estoy fastidiando de esperar que los chicos estén listos- dijo Alice mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá- creo que ya deberíamos ir a casa- terminó sonriéndonos a Rose y a mi

-Bueno, ¡vamos! ¿qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Rose emocionada

Salimos de mi casa y de nuevo me tocó sentarme atrás en el descapotable de Rose, menos mal que ésta vez si había traído conmigo mi suéter y en mi cartera llevaba el de Emmett para devolvérselo.

Llegamos rápido a la casa de Alice, gracias a la alocada manera que tenía Rose para manejar, era algo a lo que NUNCA te podrías acostumbrar. Al bajarnos del carro Esme abrió la puerta principal.

-Hola chicas- saludó Esme con una sonrisa en su rostro- Alice lamento que tu hermano te haya sacado así de la casa- le dijo a Alice mientras la abrazaba.

-Tranquila mamá, ya me las va a pagar el grandulón ese- dijo Alice abrazando a Esme.

-Eso espero, porque les tienen una sorpresa- dijo Esme mirándonos a las tres- mejor pasen para que ustedes mismas lo vean- dijo mientras caminaba al interior de la casa, seguida de nosotras

Cuando entramos en la casa, en vez de los muebles había una tarimita con varios micrófonos y una pantalla con un DVD, como un mini escenario, y los chicos todavía estaban conectando algunos cables.

-LLEGARON- gritó Emmett bajándose de la tarima.

-Si- le dijo Alice secamente- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe todo esto?- le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura

-Si hermanita- dijo y Alice le sacó la lengua como una niña chiquita- ¡vamos a tener un reto de Karaoke!- dijo Emmett emocionado.

-¿Por qué de Karaoke?- pregunté

-¡porque si!- dijo y corrió para ponerse frente a mi- Bella, tengo que pedirte algo- dijo y me puse nerviosa

-¡DEPENDE!- grité mientras corría a esconderme detrás de Esme y todos estallaron en risas

-Ay Bella, lo que te quería pedir es que cantes conmigo- dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Ahhh, ok- dije encogiéndome de hombros y salía de la espalda de Esme- pero todavía no entiendo porqué el reto- dije y creo que todas teníamos la misma pregunta

-Yo les explico- dijo Edward acercándoseme- lo que pasa es que Emmett quería que le prestaras tu carro para dar una vuelta y yo le dije que ni de broma se lo ibas a prestar, entonces él planeó todo esto del Reto del Karaoke para que el premio fuera dar una vuelta con tu carro- terminó y me abrazó- preferiría que cantaras conmigo- susurró en mi oído y no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate.

-Edward no hagas que MI PAREJA de canto se desconcentre, ¡tengo que ganar!- dijo Emmett mientras me separaba de Edward.

-Emmett te traje tu suéter, gracias por prestármelo- le dije mientras lo sacaba de mi cartera y se lo entregaba.

-De nada cuñada- dijo Emmett- ¡QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW!

-Un momento Emmett- dijo Esme- yo quiero asignar las reglas del show- dijo y todos nos giramos a verla- yo se que tu quieres dar una vuelta con el carro de Bella, pero tiene que haber otro premio. Primero que nada van a ser presentaciones por rondas, la primera es Chicas vs. Chicos; la segunda es por "parejas disparejas", es decir, Edward y Alice, Rose y Jazz y tú con Bella y la última ronda es por parejas- dijo Esme y todos asentimos con nuestras cabezas.

-YA ME GANÉ LA VUELTA CON EL CARRO DE BELLA- gritó Emmett mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la tarima- ¡EMPICEN PUES!- gritó y todos reímos

-Hay otra cosa- dijo Eme- no se pueden usar instrumentos extras, solo las pistas del Karaoke y yo quiero elegir a los ganadores de cada ronda- dijo y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. En realidad creo que el que el que más quería empezar todo esto era Emmett, no sé qué le veía a mi carro, pero no tenía problema en prestárselo un rato, mientras que me lo devolviera sano y salvo.

-Bueno, las chicas primero- dijo Esme- Elijan una canción que se sepan las tres y cuando estén listas nos dicen.

Rose, Alice y yo subimos a la tarima y nos reunimos en medio.

-Obvio que Bella va a ser la voz principal- dijo Alice- ¿pero qué canción cantamos?- preguntó y nos vio a Rose y a mi

-No sé, ¿cuál se te ocurre Bella?- me preguntó Rose

-¿Les parece si cantamos Single Ladies de Beyoncé?- pregunté y sus miradas se iluminaron

-¡Siiii!- gritaron bajito- ¿y podemos bailar como ella verdad?- preguntó Alice

-Si quieren bailan ustedes, yo no se me bien la coreografía- dije sinceramente.

-Tranquila, nosotras hacemos los coros y tu nos sigues en el baile ¿sí?- dijo Rose con entusiasmo.

-Está bien- dije mientras me volteaba al micrófono- Ya estamos listas, vamos a cantar "Single Ladies"- dije y no pude evitar reírme con la cara de los chicos, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de cada una de sus caras- Uno, dos ,tres- y la canción comenzó…

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Just cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Here's a man that makes me then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own_

_If you don't, you'll be alone_

_And like a ghost Ill be gone_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Durante toda la canción no supe cómo fue posible que no me cayera, ya que apenas comenzamos a cantar, comenzamos a bailar, haciendo el intento de parecernos un poco a Beyoncé.

-BRAVO CHICAS- dijo Esme mientras nos aplaudía de pie. Las tres estábamos completamente cansadas por todo el trabajo de la canción, pero lo genial fue ver las caras de los chicos, parecía que sus quijadas se iban a caer al piso en cualquier momento.

-Cierren la boca chicos, no es linda la baba seca en los pantalones- dijo Rose con voz sexy por el micrófono y luego comenzamos a reír.

Nos bajamos de la tarima e intercambiamos puestos con los chicos, ahora era su turno y estaban reunidos en la mitad de la tarima… Solamente esperábamos que fuera algo bueno.


	28. Reto de Karaoke II

**CAPITULO 28 Reto de Karaoke `(parte II)**

Los chicos ya estaban montados en el escenario y se reunieron como hicimos nosotras, en el centro del escenario. Estábamos hablando las tres con Esme hasta que los chicos gritaron y se acomodaron en el escenario.

-Bueno chicas, nosotros vamos a cantar "Single Boys"- dijo Emmett- no, no, mentira- terminó riendo.

-Vamos a cantar "Love Drunk" de "Boys like girls"- dijo Edward, me dirigió una mirada graciosa y comenzaron a cantar…

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt_

_But girl, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, but now it's over_

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

_We're spinning on a roller coaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_(Stuck in black and white)_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, but now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you_

_All the bullshit you put me through_

_I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, but now I'm sober_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, but now it's over_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now it's over_

La presentación de los chicos fue muy divertida, saltaron y se arrastraron por toda la tarima, de verdad que fue muy buena. Cuando terminaron las cuatro nos paramos y les aplaudimos mientras nos reíamos.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo Esme y los chicos bajaron de la tarima.

-¿Quién ganó esta ronda mamá?- preguntó Emmett

-Déjenme pensarlo un momento- dijo Esme- creo que ambas presentaciones estuvieron excelentes, demostraron que pueden trabajar en equipo… Pero hubo un grupo que se destacó, no solamente cantaron excelente, sino que la presentación completa fue fenomenal… Los ganadores son- dijo Esme y se calló

-¿QUIÉN?- preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡LAS CHICAS!- gritó Esme y nosotras comenzamos a saltar por la sala

-Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos- decían Alice y Rose

-Bueno, pasemos a la siguiente ronda- dijo Emmett irritado- ya quiero ganar mi vuelta en el carro de Bella- terminó sentándose en el piso.

-Es verdad, pasemos a la siguiente ronda- dijo Esme- el orden es el siguiente: Rose y Jazz, luego Ed y Al y de últimos Emmett y Bella.

-¡Si!- gritó Emmett ahora feliz- Ven conmigo compañera- dijo haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado- ya ganamos esto dijo Emmett riendo.

Rose y Jasper se montaron en la tarima y cantaron una canción muy bonita del grupo Sandoval que se llama "A quien tú decidiste amar", pero Emmett casi no me dejó escucharla porque pasó todo el rato haciendo burlas y me hacía reír, por lo que constantemente tenía que esconder mi cara entre mis manos para ahogar las risas.

Luego se montaron Alice y Edward a cantar, ellos eligieron una canción más movida de Flo-Rida, que se llama "Right Round" y otra vez Emmett no dejó de hacerme reír, por lo que tampoco presté mucha atención a esta presentación.

Y ahora era nuestro turno… No tenía idea de qué esperar al cantar con Emmett, pero sabía que iba a ser divertido

-Bella, ¿qué quieres cantar?- me preguntó mientras nos montábamos en la tarima

-No se Emmett, lo que tú quieras – le dije riéndome

-¿Te parece si cantamos "We are golden" de MIKA?- preguntó entusiasmado

-¡Claro!, esa canción me encanta- le dije ahora entusiasmada también.

-¡Si, vamos a ganar seguro!- dijo en voz alta y se volteó hacia el público- Vamos a cantar "We are Golden", porque eso es lo que somos… ¡SOMOS ORO!- dijo y no pude evitar reírme- Compañera ¿Preparada?- me preguntó

-Sí, vamos a ganar esto Emmett- le dije sonriendo y comenzamos a cantar…

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_No givin up when you're young and you want some_

_Running around again_

_(Running around again)_

_Running from running_

_Waking up in the midday sun_

_What's to live for?_

_You could see what I've done_

_Staring at emotion_

_In the light of day_

_I was running from the things that you'd say_

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden._

_(We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden)_

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Running around again_

_(Running around again)_

_Running from running_

_I was a boy at an open door_

_Why you staring_

_Do you still think that you know?_

_Looking for treasure_

_In the things that you threw_

_Like a magpie_

_I live for glitter, not you_

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden_

_(We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden)_

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Now I'm sitting alone_

_I'm finally looking around_

_Left here on my own_

_I'm gonna hurt myself_

_Maybe losing my mind_

_I'm still wondering why_

_Had to let the world let it bleed me dry_

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden_

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Running around again_

_(Running around again)_

_Running from running_

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden_

No sé como hice, pero canté toda la canción riéndome. No es fácil ver a Emmett tratando de cantar como Mika y tratando de hacer los mismos pasos de baile, sencillamente es lo más gracioso que se pueden imaginar.

Cuando terminamos todos en la sala estaban igual que yo, muertos de la risa… Por lo que nos declararon los ganadores de ésta ronda y Emmett no tardó en darme un abrazo de oso…

-Emm… Emmett no pue… puedo respirar- le dije mientras me soltaba- gracias- terminé tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Graaaaacias Bella!- dijo saltando a mi alrededor- ¿Cuándo me prestas tu carro?- preguntó poniendo cara de niño travieso.

-Te lo puedo prestar cuando quieras, pero me lo tienes que devolver sin una sola rayita y sano y salvo- le dije como si lo estuviera regañando, pero tenía una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Yo también quiero probar el carro de Bella- dijo Jasper.

-¡No!- dijo Emmett- tu no ganaste- terminó y le sacó la lengua. Definitivamente ver a Emmett peleando así era más gracioso que verlo cantar.

-Está bien Jasper, luego que él lo use, lo puedes usar tu- le dije a Jasper mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward en el sofá y le daba un beso en la mejilla- hola- le susurré bajito.

-Hola mi vida- dijo Edward regalándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas que me dejaban sin aliento- hoy mi hermano te tuvo secuestrada- dijo riendo- por lo menos ganaron ustedes esta ronda, ya no lo soportaba… ¡Puedes creer que hasta había planeado entrar a tu casa a robarse las llaves del carro para poder usarlo un rato!- dijo Edward riendo y me reí con él…

-Todavía no entiendo que le ven a mi carro- dije mientras me acostaba en el pecho de Edward.

-Bella, tienes uno de los autos más rápidos de todo el mundo, lo que pasa es que tu no lo pasas de 120 km por hora- dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba

-Bueno comencemos con la última ronda- dijo Esme mientras todos esperábamos que ella dijera el orden para presentarnos…


	29. Reto de Karaoke III

**CAPITULO 29 RETO DE KARAOKE (parte III)**

-El orden es éste: Al y Jazz, Rose y Emmett y de últimos Edward y Bella- dijo Esme mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá que estaba más atrás de nosotros.

-No se vale- dijo Alice haciendo pucherito- Ed y Bella van a ganar esta ronda- dijo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Relájate enana- dijo Emmett.

-¡LO DICES PORQUE TU YA GANASTE UNA RONDA!- le gritó Alice molesta, pero terminó riendo.

-Nosotras también ganamos una Al- le dijo Rose- y todavía no hemos pedido nada como premio- dijo, levantó una ceja y terminó riendo con Alice.

-Ay dios, esa fue una risa malvada- dijo Jasper riéndose- vamos a cantar novia mía- dijo mirando a Al, la tomó de la mano y la subió a la tarima. Ellos cantaron "Ready or not" de Cascada, aunque en realidad la cantó toda Alice, porque Jasper no dejó de reírse y bailar.

-Mi cuñado ya se volvió loco- dijo Edward en un susurro en mi oído que hizo que me estremeciera- ¿Bella, te he dicho hoy que te amo con locura?- me preguntó y no pude evitar ponerme roja, siempre me pasaba…

-N… no, no me lo has di…dicho- le respondí en medio de mi tartamudeo típico de nerviosismo.

-Entonces déjame decirte que te amo con locura y que eres lo más especial que tengo en la vida- susurró en mi oído y me besó tiernamente en la frente.

-Para mí tu eres más que eso Edward- le dije mientras lo veía a los ojos- eres el hombre de mi vida- terminé y volví mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Te amo Bella- dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello

-Yo también te amo Edward- le dije y me dispuse a ver la presentación de Rose y Emmett, ellos habían decidido cantar "Waking up in Vegas" de Katy Perry, y ahora estábamos todos riéndonos, no solo porque ni se entendía que estaban cantando sino por la coreografía que habían montado Emmett y Rose, fue muy graciosa su presentación.

Cuando ellos terminaron era nuestro turno, Edward tomó mi mano buena y caminamos agarrados de manos hasta el escenario, me ayudó a subir a la tarima sin soltar mi mano.

-¿Qué vamos a cantar Bella?- preguntó y sus ojos brillaron, me encanta el brillo de los ojos de Edward, hace que me quede sin aliento.

-Mmm… No se, ¿Qué quieres cantar?- le pregunté

-Cualquier cosa, contigo todo es perfecto- dijo y me abrazó. Me reí un momento entre sus brazos.

-¿Te sabes "Say Hey" de Michael Franti?- le pregunté sin soltarlo.

-¡claro! Es un clásico… ¡cantemos esa!- dijo emocionado. Me soltó y tomó un micrófono- Esto es cantar- dijo y comenzamos…

_This one goes out to you and yours_

_worldwide_

_I say hey I'll be gone today_

_But I'll be back all around the way_

_It seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see_

_the less I know_

_But I know one thing_

_That I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I've been a lot of places all around the way_

_I've seen a lot joy and I've seen a lot of pain_

_but I don't want to write a love song for the world,_

_I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

_Junkies on the corner always calling my name_

_And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games_

_When I saw you getting down well I hoped it was you_

_And when I looked into your eyes I knew it was true_

_I say Hey I'll be gone today_

_But I'll be back all around the way_

_It seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see_

_the less I know_

_But I know one thing_

_That I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man_

_But I know when the stars are aligned you can_

_bump into person in the middle of the road_

_look into their eyes and you suddenly know_

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_

_Dancing in the night in the middle of June_

_My momma told me don't lose you_

'_cause the best luck I had was you_

_I said Hey I'll be gone today_

_But I'll be back all around the way_

_It seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see the less I know_

_But I know one thing_

_That I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_And I said rocking in the dance hall moving with you_

_I said Hey momma hey momma close to you_

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_

_I said hey papa, hey papa close to you_

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_

_I said Hey Momma close to you_

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you I said_

_hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_

_hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_

_what you gonna do?_

_My momma told me don't lose you_

_Cause the best luck I had was you_

_And I know one thing that I love you_

_I said hey I'll be gone today_

_but I'll be back all around the way_

_It seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see the less I know_

_I said hey I'll be gone today_

_but I'll be back all around the way_

_It seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see the less I know_

_But I know one thing that I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Creo que ésta fue la mejor canción que he cantado en toda mi vida, no solo porque no dejé de reír y bailar, sino porque la canté con Edward, que estaba igual que yo… cuando terminamos me abrazó muy fuerte y me bajó cargada del escenario, los chicos estaban parados aplaudiéndonos y habían bailado con la canción. Esme dijo que definitivamente éramos los ganadores de ésta ronda y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar algunas cosas en el supermercado y salió de la casa.

-Bueno compañera de canto- dijo Emmett mientras me sacaba de los brazos de Edward- ¿Crees que me puedes prestar tu carro en este momento?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios

-Claro Emmett, vamos a buscarlo- dije intentando salir de la casa pero unos brazos que ya conocía me agarraron por la cintura y me hicieron voltear

-¿no pensarás que te voy a dejar montarte sola con Emmett en el carro verdad?-dijo Edward muy cerca de mis labios…

-Ehhh… no, no lo creo; pero deberían venir todos, yo sé que Emmett no es el único que quiere probar mi carro- dije riéndome

-Cierto, aunque te tengo una sorpresa para mañana, por lo que yo lo pruebo mañana…- dijo y besó mi mejilla… Edward lo estaba logrando, tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo, pero no me iba a dar por vencida, tenía que logar aguantar sin besarlo hasta el día del baile.

-Está bien- dije con pucherito, él sabía más que nadie que no me gustaban las sorpresas, pero que podía hacer yo…- Vamos a mi casa pues- dije mientras salía con Edward tomados de manos.

Me fui con Edward en su carro con Alice, y Emmett, Jasper y Rose se fueron en el carro de Rose.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Emmett hizo que saliera corriendo a buscar las llaves de mi carro, cuando se las dí desapareció de mi vista junto con mi carro. Edward me juró que el carro llegaría a salvo, pero no esperaba lo mismo de la salud mental de todos los que lo probaran esa tarde.

-¡BELLA, TU CARRO ES GENIAL!- gritaron todos luego de haberlo probado.

-ME LO TIENES QUE PRESTAR MÁS SEGUIDO- gritó Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso y poniéndome de nuevo en el suelo.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos, ya se está haciendo de noche- dijo Rose mientras me daba un abrazo de despedida y se metía en su carro.

-Cierto- dijo Alice- nos vemos mañana Bella- dijo después de abrazarme.

Los chicos se despidieron y esta vez Emmett se metió en el Volvo de Edward, pero éste se quedó a mi lado viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- le pregunté sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Solamente pienso que tus ojos son lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en la vida- dijo y me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias Edward- dije todavía mirándolo- pero ya es hora que te vayas ¿o quieres que Emmett venga a cargarte?- le dije y comencé a reír.

-Tienes razón- dijo mientras besaba mi frente, cómo deseaba que llegara el baile para volver a besar sus labios- vengo por ti a las 10 mañana ¿si?- me dijo abrazándome.

-Claro, ¿no me vas a decir a donde me vas a llevar?- le pregunté apretando mi abrazo alrededor de su cintura.

-No- dijo- pero nos vamos en tu carro. Vengo por ti a las 10- dijo riendo y soltándome.

-Está bien- dije rindiéndome- Nos vemos- le dije y después me fui directo a mi cuarto.

Este había sido el mejor sábado de Karaoke de toda la vida y me quedé completamente dormida hasta el día siguiente…


	30. Mi melosiplan

CAPITULO 30 Mi melosiplan en acción 1

Edward POV

Me había despedido de Bella en la puerta de su casa sin darle ninguna pista de lo que íbamos a hacer el día siguiente, me monté en el carro y manejé directo hacia la casa.

-Te ves muy feliz hermanito- dijo Alice pasando una de sus pequeñas manos por mi cabello- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que vas a hacer mañana con Bella?

-Te lo digo si me juras por todo tu armario que no vas a decirle nada a Bella- le dije mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Te lo juro- dijo y me miró muy atenta

-La voy a llevar de Picnic- dije sonriendo

-QUE CURSI HERMANITO- gritó Emmett en el asiento del copiloto.

-No es cursi Emmett- dijo Alice defendiéndome- solo es muuuy meloso- terminó Alice riendo

-Gracias por el apoyo, pero no me han dejado terminar de hablar- dije enfurruñándome en el volante.

-Bueno, termina de decirnos el "melosiplan"- dijo Emmett

-La llevo de picnic a La Push y luego la llevo de caminata al Prado… ¿Recuerdan el prado al que nos llevaba papá cuando estábamos más pequeños?- les pregunté al recordar nuestros viajes de fin de semana a aquel hermoso prado.

-CLARO, COMO OLVIDARLOS- gritó Emmett- ¡Alice llevaba una maleta como si se fuera del país y llevaba secadora de cabello y todo!- terminó y no pude evitar reír con él, esos viajes siempre fueron los mejores.

-¡Es que mi cabello se esponjaba horriblemente!- dijo Alice levantando un poco sus brazos en una mueca teatral- No saben lo que significa que mi cabello se vea mal…- dijo Alice haciendo puchero.

-¡TENÍAS 6 AÑOS!, ¿cómo se puede ver tu cabello mal a los 6?- le dije riendo

-Eso es lo malo de no tener hermanas.- dijo Alice bajándose del Volvo, ya habíamos llegado a casa y no me había dado cuenta.- ¿Qué vas a llevar para que coman?-preguntó

-Esperaba que me ayudaras en esa parte enana- dije mientras les abría a amos la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno vamos, no quiero que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano mueran hambre- dijo pasando directo a la cocina

No sé que tanto hizo Alice, pero a las 10 de la noche ya estaban muchas cosas listas para el día siguiente. Así que recogimos la cocina y me fui a dormir. Esa noche solo soñé con Bella, pero fue diferente… soñé que ella me dedicaba una canción que había estado escribiendo desde el primer día que nos vimos y… me desperté.

Me paré de la cama y me metí a bañar, me vestí y bajé a desayunar a eso de las 9 de la mañana, Alice estaba en pijama con Esme en la cocina.

-Hijo no quiero que a Bella le dé un coma diabético por culpa de todos los dulces que hicieron anoche tú y Alice, por lo que les estoy preparando unos sanduchitos- dijo mamá sin quitar la vista del pan.

-Ah, gracias mamá- dije mientras la ayudaba a guardar las cosas.

-Deberías desayunar algo Eddy- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que la delató

-¡LE DIJISTE ALGO A BELLA!- la acusé

-Te juro que no le dije nada de a dónde iban o que iban a hacer, solo la ayudé a escoger su ropa.- dijo nerviosa, pero sincera- ¿te gusta como se ve en azul verdad?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Ehhh… sí, creo, no bueno, si me gusta como el azul hace contraste con su piel- dije sin evitar ponerme rojo, creo que es algo que se me pegó de Bella.

-Relájate hermanito- Dijo Alice sonriendo- solo quiero que la pasen bien ustedes dos- terminó y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Hijo no se me hubiese ocurrido nada más romántico- dijo mamá sentándose conmigo en la mesa.

-Gracias mamá- le dije mientras comía mi desayuno- ¡esto te quedó buenísimo mamá!

-Hijo ya es hora que vayas saliendo a casa de Bella- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

-¡SE ME HACE TARDE!- grité mientras tomaba todo y lo llevaba al volvo

Cuando terminé de acomodar todo para que nada se cayera, arranqué el motor en seco y salí directo a casa de Bella, el reloj marcaba las 10:05 am y yo iba a 130 km por hora en una carretera completamente mojada.

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella, ella estaba jugando con Orión en el patio delantero de la casa, llevaba puesta una camisa azul de cuadros con unos jeans y en su cabello había una cinta con una flor blanca de lado. Se veía completamente hermosa, parecía un ángel, le tenía que agradecer a Alice que ella se viera de esa manera.

-Hola- dije cuando me bajé del carro y corrí hacia ella. Bella se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó por el cuello, pensé que por fin iba a volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, pero sus labios se desviaron a mi cuello, no pude evitar estremecerme ante su contacto, era tan cálido.

-Hola- dijo mirándome a los ojos- creo que hoy tenemos un acompañante extra- dijo soltándome y llamando a Orión- mamá me dijo que ella y Charlie van a arreglar el jardín hoy y necesitan que me lleve un rato a Orión- dijo y volteó su mirada-¿Puede ir con nosotros?- preguntó e inmediatamente la cara de Bella fue igual a la de Orión, los dos ponían cara de corderito con un extra de pucherito al cual es imposible resistirse.

-Como negarme- le dije mientras la abrazaba y saludaba a Orión, que bueno que Bella era hija única.

-Aquí están las llaves del Bugatti- dijo Bella mientras me entregaba las llaves.

-Gracias, voy a meter algunas cosas a tu carro; busca algo para Orión, volvemos al final de la tarde- le dije y en los ojos de Bella apareció una chispa de… ¿entusiasmo?, no sé, pero era hermosa de todas maneras. Estuvimos viéndonos un rato y luego Bella entró corriendo a su casa, aproveché el tiempo y pasé las cosas para el picnic a la maleta del Bugatti y las tapé con una manta para que Bella no tuviera idea de nada. Al poco tiempo Bella volvió con una mini canastica para Orión y con la correa de Orión, todo en su mano buena, parecía que en cualquier momento algo se iba a caer, por lo que corrí a ayudarla.

-Tranquilo Edward, yo puedo- dijo. Siempre era así de testaruda, pero no podía dejar que abriera la maleta.

-Yo se que puedes, pero igual quiero ayudarte, le dije y le quité las cosas de las manos, metí la correa de Orión en el asiento del piloto y corría meter la canastica en la maleta, todo antes que Bella llegara.

-Si que eres rápido ¿no?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Señorita, le recuerdo que hoy me toca manejar su carro a mí- dije haciendo una reverencia y ella no aguantó la risa. Su risa era música para mis oídos.

-No se me ha olvidado- dijo sin dejar de reírse.

-Ven- tomé su mano y la corriente eléctrica fue inmediata, ¡AMABA ESA CORRIENTE!. La llevé a la puerta del copiloto y la abrí para ella- Pase adelante mi linda señorita- le dije de nuevo con una reverencia.

-Gracias caballero- dijo Bella Riendo.

Caminé, casi corrí, hasta la puerta del copiloto.

-Pase adelante joven Orión- dije mientras Orión se montaba en el carro y Bella no dejaba de reír. Me senté al volante y prendí el carro, definitivamente éste tenía mejor motor que mi Volvo, pero nunca lo iba a admitir, miré a Bella y en su cara comenzaba a aparecer la duda- No voy a dejar que te pase nada, yo manejo mejor que Emmett- le dije riendo y poniendo el Bugatti y mi "melosiplan", como lo había llamado Emmett, en marcha.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo sonriendo- lo que me preocupa es a donde me vas a llevar- dijo nerviosa

-No te preocupes, creo que te a gustar- le dije y aceleré mas el carro

En éste momento no había nada mejor que pasar por las calles de Forks, acompañado por el amor de mi vida, su mascota y uno de los mejores carros del mundo.

Iba manejando y me acordé de algo.

-Bella, ¿dónde está el CD que te regalé?- le pregunté y ella inmediatamente s arrodilló sobre el asiendo del copiloto y se inclinó a buscar algo en el asiento de atrás-¿lo tiraste allá atrás?- pregunté sorprendido, pensaba que le había gustado

-lo siento, pero tengo que decir a mi favor que estaba llorando en ese momento- dijo mientras seguía buscando, pero Orión no cooperaba con ella- Lo encontré- dijo triunfal mientras se volvía a sentar derecha en el asiento. Preferí no preguntarle por qué estaba llorando, ya que sabía la razón.- ¿quieres que lo ponga?- preguntó con brillo en los ojos.

-Mejor conectamos tu Ipod, Alice dice que tienen música muy buena- le dije mientras le daba mi sonrisa torcida, la cual parecía que hacía que Bella dejara de respirar por un momento, lo cual me preocupaba, pero me encantaba.

Bella conectó el Ipod, pero no prestamos atención a la música, ella iba viendo por la ventana y yo la iba viendo a ella…

-Conozco éste lugar- dijo mientras se enderezaba en el asiento- ¿Es La Push verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si- dije mientras estacionaba cerca del camino que daba para la playa- te traje para que diéramos un paseo, y bueno, ahora que está Orión, para que juguemos con é- le dije mientras sacaba de la canastica de Orión algunos juguetes de cachorro y tomaba la correa.

-Qué lindo Edward, gracias… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a esta playa- dijo mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano y el cachorro corría delante de nosotros…

-Pensé que ya habías venido- le dije sonriéndole.

-Si había venido, pero no bajé, solamente me estacioné allá arriba y me senté en el capó a ver el atardecer- dijo y su mirada se puso triste por un momento, pero luego me vio a los ojos y solamente podía ver alegría.

Llegamos a la arena y Orión se puso como loquito, Bella y yo jugamos con él un buen rato, lanzábamos pelotas, palos, huesos de goma, de nuevo pelotas y parecía que éste cachorrito tenía una batería muy buena, pero Bella y yo ya estábamos cansados, por lo que nos sentamos en las ramas de un árbol que sobresalían del suelo.

-Dios- dijo Bella- no sabía que Orión era capaz de jugar tanto tiempo y no cansarse.

-Creo que ya se cansó el cachorrito-dije mientras abrazaba a Bella y señalaba una esquina de las ramas, donde Orión se había quedado completamente dormido.

-Ayyyy que lindo se ve- dijo Bella sonriendo

-No se ve tan lindo como tú- dije viéndola a los ojos- Bella quiero probar algo, nunca he sido muy buen cantante acapella, pero quiero cantarte algo- Bella solo asintió con su cabeza mientras sonreía, hacía tiempo que quería cantarle algo a Bella y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no se me ocurría nada. Estuve un rato viendo sus hermosos ojos grises y se me ocurrió una canción perfecta…

_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo, _

_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino._

_Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

_Y después me despierten tus besos._

_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo _

_Se que pronto estaremos unidos._

_Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_

_Se que pronto estaré en tu camino._

_Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos _

_Así q no me dejes caer _

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos_

_Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

_No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo,_

_No me importa que dice el destino._

_Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo,_

_Y beberme de ti lo prohibido._

_Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos_

_Así q no me dejes caer_

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos_

_Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

_Cuidado, cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado_

_No perdere la esperanza de estar contigo_

_Cuidado mucho cuidado_

_Quiero beberme de ti todo lo prohibido_

_Cuidado mucho cuidado_

_Quiero amanecer besando toda…_

_Toda tu ternura mi niña mi vida te necesito_

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos_

_Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

_(Carlos Baute- Colgando en tus manos (acústica))_

La canción la canté desde mi corazón, en ese momento no existía más nadie que no fuera mi Bella, la persona más importante en mi vida, y con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Es hermosa Edward- dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos- no sé por qué te empeñas en decir que eres mal cantante, eres asombroso- dijo y me abrazó por la cintura, instintivamente pasé mi brazos por sus hombros y la apreté.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí contigo toda mi vida- le dije y besé sus cabellos- me alegra que te haya gustado la canción, acuérdate que ahora tú tienes mi corazón en tus manos- le dije mientras ella levantaba su rostro para verme.

-Y tú tienes el mío- dijo sin dejar de verme. Me moría por besar en éste preciso momento aquellos hermosos labios, pero no lo iba a hacer… todavía.


	31. El prado

CAPITULO 31 EL PRADO

Edward POV

Nos quedamos un rato más viéndonos a los ojos, era el momento con la persona más perfecta con la que alguna vez había estado.

De repente Bella comenzó a moverse y quedó con su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Esto es genial- dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Todo es genial mientras esté contigo- le dije besando sus cabellos- Bella, ya son más de las 2 de la tarde, ¿quieres comer algo?- le pregunté y ella se levantó de golpe.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su cara en cualquier minuto.

-Si, es parte de la primera parte de la sorpresa del día- le dije mientras me levantaba- espérame un minuto- dije mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el carro.

Cuando llegué al carro bajé todas las cosas para el picnic lo más rápido que pude y volví corriendo a la playa. Una vez ahí, vi que Bella se había sentado en la arena con su barbilla en sus rodillas y veía hacia el agua, se veía como una niña chiquita el día antes del día de navidad, en sus ojos había esa chispa de entusiasmo que me volvía completamente loco. Me acerqué en silencio y traté de acomodar todo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Por el hecho que no te esté viendo no significa que no te oiga- dijo Bella asustándome un poco, pero aún así no volteó a verme- no me voy a voltear todavía, pero para la próxima vez, trata de ser más silencioso- terminó y pude ver como su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de las risas sofocadas.

-Lo siento mi niña- le dije mientras me apresuraba a terminar de acomodar todo- Listo- le dije una vez que todo estaba acomodado y me había sentado a su lado- ¿no quieres voltear a ver?- susurré contra su oído y noté como se estremecía.

-¿Estás seguro que ya quieres que voltee?- dijo poniendo su rostro muy cerca del mío, sus ojos grises me hipnotizaron, eran como mi propio hechizo, puse mis manos en sus mejillas sonrosadas y poco a poco acerqué mis labios a los suyos… – No olvido tan rápido Cullen- dijo riendo cerca de mis labios y se levantó de golpe, dejándome ahí, con aquellas ganas locas de comérmela a besos y de tirarla al agua como revancha.

-Muy graciosa Bella- dije levantándome, pero Bella se había quedado ahí parada con la boca abierta viendo todo lo del picnic.

-Está precioso Edward- dijo cuando recuperó la voz- ¿tu preparaste todo?- dijo mientras se volteaba a verme.

-Recibí mucha ayuda en casa- dije siendo sincero y me acerqué a ella hasta que mis manos se pusieron en su cintura y mi frente descansó sobre la de ella- creía que si hacía todo esto te sentirías mejor por lo de tu mano- dije riendo

-No creo que hayas hecho esto por mi mano- dijo y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello- pero igual lo agradezco mucho- dijo y besó la punta de mi nariz. Bella me iba a volver loco, necesitaba besar sus labios.

-Me vas a terminar de volver loco Bella- le dije abrazándola y llevándola hacia el mantel del Picnic.

Nos sentamos e hice que Bella probara cada una de las cosas que mi mamá, Alice y yo habíamos preparado para éste día. Orión se despertó y nos acompañó en nuestro picnic, era genial ver como trataba de quitarle a Bella la comida de las manos para comérsela él. Este perrito se iba a poner como una pelota si no hacía ejercicios más seguido.

Terminamos de comer y Bella me ayudó a recoger las cosas en la canasta y las llevamos al carro.

-Todo estuvo delicioso Edward- dijo mientras íbamos caminando tomados de mano- pero ahora estoy ansiosa por ver la segunda parte de tu sorpresa.- dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Orión pasara, para luego sentarse ella. Di la vuelta al carro y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-Tendrás que esperar para verlo- le dije guiñándole un ojo y prendiendo el carro.- vamos a un lugar que es muy especial para mí- le dije cuando ya estábamos pisando la carretera principal de Forks. Lo bueno de éste pueblo, es que, a pesar del frío, no siempre llovía; como el día de hoy, hacía frío, pero no estaba lloviendo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó y sus hermosos ojos grises se abrieron como platos.

-Sí, es un lugar que visitaba con mi familia cuando estaba pequeño- le dije sonriendo.

El resto del camino Bella vio por la ventana y de vez en cuando sonreía, no sé si era porque sentía mi mirada sobre ella o porque se estaba acordando de algo, pero se veía hermosa.

Aceleré un poco el Bugatti para poder llegar más rápido al prado.

Cuando llegamos al claro donde se podían estacionar los carros, estacioné y ayudé a Bella a Bajar, y detrás de ésta se bajó Orión muy emocionado.

-Tenemos que caminar un poco para llegar- les dije a ambos- ven para ponerte la correa chico- dije agachándome y poniéndole la correa a Orión.- vamos- dije mientras llevaba a Orión en una mano y con la otra tomaba la mano buena de Bella

-Espero que no sea mucho- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba más a mi.

-tranquila, son solo unos metros, no mucha gente lo conoce, pero de verdad es muy lindo- le dije mientras la empujaba un poco.

Caminamos unos metros más y ante nuestros ojos apareció el prado, estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba, las flores blancas y moradas adornaban todo el lugar y cuando me volteé a ver el rostro de mi novia, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas y una sonrisa abarcaba sus labios.

-Está muy lindo Edward- dijo sin voltear a verme, así que me puse frente a ella y con un dedo limpié delicadamente cada una de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-No llores Bella, hoy solamente quiero que te diviertas, como Orión- dije y me volteé, pasando mi brazo por su cintura- míralo, parece que va a acabar con las mariposas del prado- dije riendo, ya que Orión estaba saltando por todo el prado tratando de comerse las mariposas.

-Gracias por traerme Edward-dijo abrazándome y caminando conmigo.- me alegra que compartas ésta parte de tus recuerdos conmigo.

-Ya te dije que todo es más especial contigo a mi lado Bella- le dije y la cargué como a una bebé.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó riéndose

-Solamente te cargo para que no te vayas a romper un pie ahora- dije riendo yo también. La llevé en brazos hasta el centro del prado, donde la senté cuidadosamente sobre la grama y me senté a su lado, sosteniendo sus dos manos.

-Bella- comencé y nuestras miradas se conectaron- todo en mi vida parece mágico contigo a mi lado, no solo cambiaste toda mi vida, también me cambiaste a mí, no sé cómo, pero o lograste.

-Eso lo debería decir yo- dijo haciendo pucherito. – no sabes lo dichosa que me siento de que tu hayas aparecido en mi vida, y no solamente tú, sino toda tu familia, ustedes han sacado algo de mí que ni siquiera yo conocía y me encanta sentirme así cuando estoy contigo, mi corazón nunca había latido tan rápido antes- dijo y llevó mi mano a su pecho, podía sentir cada uno de sus acelerados latidos contra mi mano.

Estuve un rato con mi mano en su pecho y cambié mi mano por mi oreja, el sonido de su corazón lo consideraba como el más hermoso que nunca había escuchado. Era maravilloso. Nos quedamos unos minutos en esa posición y Bella comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos, cada roce de sus manos hacía que la corriente eléctrica viajara por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas trayéndolas a la vida, de repente Bella comenzó a cantar…

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all _

_You make me rise when I fall_

'_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I won't let you go_

_I want you in my life…_

_(Cascada- Everytime we touch)_

-Que linda canción Bella- dije todavía en sus brazos.

-Gracias- dijo en susurro- dice todo lo que siento en éste momento.

Cuando Bella terminó de hablar, lentamente me separé de su abrazo y cambiamos posiciones, ahora yo la abrazaba a ella, y su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho.

-Solo tú logras que me sienta como en las nubes Edward- dijo en mis brazos.

-Te amo Bella- dije y ella volteó su rostro.

Todo fue rápido, de repente volví a sentir sus labios contra los míos, se movía tiernamente, pero había estado tanto tiempo sin los labios de Bella, que intensifiqué el beso. Con cuidado acosté a Bella sobre la grama y puse mi cuerpo sobre el de ella; la podía sentir en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sus manos pasaron de mi pecho a mi cuello y me dio la oportunidad de besar su cuello, ambos estábamos recuperando el aliento, pero no aguanté mucho allí y dirigí mis labios hacia los de ella de nuevo. Todo lo que sentía era completamente nuevo para mí, no solo quería a Bella, deseaba a Bella con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía dentro de mí

-_Para Edward- _pensé para mis adentros, pero todo intento de parar de disolvió cuando Bella puso sus manos en mis cabellos y haló mi rostro para que nuestro beso fuera aún más intenso. Mis manos fueron a sus caderas y sentí su piel, era perfecta. Poco a poco nos fuimos sentando y cuando logré separar mis labios de los de Bella y abrir mis ojos, su cara estaba como un tomate.

-L…Lo siento- dijo Bella apenada mientras bajaba su rostro al suelo y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Bella, por qué lloras?- pregunté nervioso, capaz que no le había gustado el beso.

-Es que pensé que…- dijo sin terminar la frase.

-Pensé que, Bella- dije con tono bajo y levantando su rostro con un dedo y viéndola a los ojos.

-Pensé que… que por fin iba a tener mi primera vez- dijo y bajó sus ojos de nuevo- pero creo que tú no me quieres de esa manera- dijo y se paró de golpe y comenzó a correr.

-Bella, ¡Espera!- dije levantándome y corriendo detrás de ella. En éstos momentos adoraba el football, pude alcanzar a Bella rápidamente y le hice una tacleada donde yo quedé debajo de ella.

-Suéltame Edward- dijo una vez que estuvo sobre mí, y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-No- dije y la besé. Sus manos se enredaron de nuevo en mi cabello, pero me separé lentamente de ella- Bella, no sabes cuánto te deseo en este momento, es algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero no me parece que éste sea el lugar o el momento adecuado para que sea nuestra primera vez.

Bella solo lloró sobre mi pecho un rato y luego se sentó a un lado sin verme, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Me apoyé sobre un codo para ver su rostro, ya estaba más calmada pero podía ver que la punta de su nariz tenía un color rojo intenso, supuse que era de tanto llorar. Me levanté y me senté a su lado, pasé una de mis manos sobre sus hombros y Bella colocó su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Siento haber actuado como una niña pequeña- dijo y su aliento golpeó mi cuello de tal forma que me estremecí inmediatamente. -¿Te puedo pedir algo?- preguntó sin moverse.

-Claro mi niña- dije y sentí unas mariposas en el estómago- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me puedes cantar de nuevo la canción que cantaste para que durmiera?- preguntó y me relajé de inmediato.

-¿La escuchaste?- pregunté asombrado- pensé que la había cantado para una zombie- dije riendo.

-Si, si la escuché y me encantó, solo que no sé cómo se llama- dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi hombro.

-La compuse para ti, se llama "Dormi Amore"- dije y comencé a cantar.

Luego de la canción de Bella, nos levantamos y nos fuimos con Orión al carro, el camino de regreso a su casa ya estaba oscuro, pero para mí parecía un día soleado, porque tenía mi propio sol a mi lado.

-Bella, tenemos un partido importante el jueves, y me gustaría que fueras a apoyarnos- le dije una vez que ya estaba en su casa y tenía las llaves del Volvo en mis manos.

-Claro que voy- dijo mientras me abrazaba- no voy a dejar que mi superestrella de football pase un partido sin su novia- dijo riendo.

-Por supuesto que no- dije y reí con ella.- nos vemos mañana novia mía- dije mientras la besaba delicadamente en los labios.

Me despedí de Bella con una sonrisa en mis labios, éste día había perfecto y me había ayudado a reconocer algo en mi interior, ahora sabía que no solo amaba con locura a Bella, también deseaba que mi primera vez fuera con ella.


	32. El partido

CAPITULO 32 EL PARTIDO

Bella POV

El lunes Alice había aparecido en mi casa para desayunar conmigo y con Reneé, no había caído en cuenta que seguramente planeaba algo extraño, pero tampoco quería averiguar que era.

-Bella, ¿no me vas a preguntar cómo vine hoy a tu casa?- preguntó mientras me ayudaba a lavar los platos.

-Está bien Alice- dije riendo- ¿cómo viniste esta hoy a mi casa?- pregunté fingiendo interés.

-No finjas interés Bella- dijo con pucherito- ¡Adivina!- dijo dando pequeños brinquitos

-Mmm… No sé. Dime- dije riendo con ella

-¡EDWARD ME REGALÓ UN PORSHE TURBO 911!- gritó emocionada mientras me abrasaba- ¡Y ES AMARILLO!

-¿Porqué Edward te regaló un carro así?- pregunté riendo y brincando con ella.

-Me lo debía- dijo y se carcajeó- no te voy a decir el porqué, pero vamos, yo te llevo hoy- dijo mientras me sacaba de la cocina.

Nos despedimos de Charlie y de Reneé y salimos. Justo frente a la entrada de la casa se encontraba el carro nuevo de Alice, era muy bonito y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir volando de lo rápido que Alice manejaba.

Llegamos al Instituto y ya nos estaban esperando los chicos, todos nos saludamos y comencé a caminar con Edward, no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos después de la escenita de ayer, pero él no dijo que no quisiera, sino que no era el momento, lo que me daba una esperanza.

Los días pasaron rápidos y aburridos sin los chicos fastidiándonos por las tardes, ya que habían estado muy ocupados terminando de entrenar para el partido.

Al fin había llegado el jueves por la tarde que tanto habíamos esperado. Alice no me dejó ir a mi casa luego del instituto y nos llevó a Rose y a mí a su casa. Agradecía a cielo que el carro de Al no fuese descapotable, ya que afuera caía la tormenta perfecta.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen y nos bajamos corriendo para no mojarnos tanto.

-Espero que deje de llover- dijo Rose- si no en la fiesta de victoria vamos a estar completamente llenas de barro- terminó riendo.

-¿hay fiesta de victoria?- pregunté mientras me sentaba con ellas en la mesa para almorzar.

-claro, y también hay fiesta de la derrota, solo que esperamos que ganen- dijo Alice riendo muy fuerte.

-Ahhh- dije asintiendo - ¿para qué me trajeron?- pregunté nerviosa.

-¿No creerás que te voy a dejar ir así al tu primer partido?- preguntó Alice levantando su ceja, ya lo sabía, tenía que ver con mi ropa, de nuevo.

Terminamos de comer y subimos al cuarto de Alice. Rose y Alice se habían cambiado, creo que era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie sin sus típicos tacones, esta vez iban más cómodas y yo estaba sentada en la ventana viendo como peleaban con sus cabellos para peinarlos como ellas querían.

-Es tu turno Bella- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada en su cara. Accedí de mala gana, para cuando terminaron conmigo y con mi cabello, llevaba una camisa cuello tortuga azul manga larga y cabello estaba más enrulado que de costumbre.

-Te dejo que lleves los shorts de jean y los converse porque no quiero que Edward se desconcentre en el partido- dijo Alice riendo.

-¿Te imaginas que a mitad de juego se le ocurra ver a la grada y vea a Bella con un vestido de gala de los tuyos Al?- preguntó Rose n medio de risas

-¡capaz que alguien del otro equipo lo aplasta y terminamos la noche con mi hermano con collarín!- dijo Alice riendo

-Ok ok- dije molesta por sus comentarios en un intento de llamar su atención- ¡me pueden decir por qué tengo que llevar estos shorts tan cortos!- exclamé al verme en el espejo.

-Te ves genial Bella- dijo Alice poniéndose a mi lado y del otro lado se puso Rose. Estábamos en orden de tamaño y para mi sorpresa nos veíamos realmente bien.

-¡Estamos listas!- gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

Salimos del cuarto de Alice y nos metimos en su Porshe. No importaba cuantas veces me montara en los carros de ésta familia, parecía que todos tenían un complejo con manejar muy rápido. Llegamos muy rápido al Instituto y ya había montones de carros estacionados afuera de la cancha de football. Bajamos del carro y comenzamos a caminar hacia las gradas.

En el pasillo de las gradas se encontraban algunos chicos del equipo contrario al del Instituto, parecía que estaban hablando entre ellos hasta que nosotras pasamos.

-Pero miren quienes son- dijo uno de los chicos parándose frente a nosotras.

-La chica Cullen y la chica Hale- dijo otro. Ambos chicos llevaban puestos sus uniformes de football y eran realmente grandes, pero no tanto como Emmett.

-Nos podrían dar un permiso por favor- dijo Alice con voz carente de Emoción

-Claro señoritas, pero antes nos presentan al bombón de su amiga nueva- dijo el primer chico viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-ni de broma- dijo Rose- quítate de mi camino- le dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. Pasamos a través de los chicos y uno me agarró por la férula, lo que hizo que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-¡¿Qué haces?- dije gritando- ¿no ves la férula o qué?- le dije llorando.

-Lo siento linda, solo que te quería conocer- dijo levantando una ceja y apretando mi mano, pero luego me soltó la férula.

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO!- le grité mientras Alice y Rose me agarraban para que siguiera caminando con ellas hacia las gradas.

Una vez pasado el percance con los chicos, Alice revisó mi férula mientras Rose retocaba mi maquillaje, definitivamente me sentía como una muñeca Barbie en tamaño real.

Luego de arreglarme, nos sentamos en unos de los asientos que los chicos habían reservado para nosotras en primera fila. A los pocos minutos comenzaron a salir las porristas del Instituto y no pude contener el ataque de risa cuando vi la cara de Jessica, llevaba en su nariz una bandita color blanco para proteger algo que ni siquiera se había roto. Alice y Rose rieron conmigo y luego se lanzaron entre ellas una mirada que no comprendí, por lo que preferí dejarla pasar por alto.

Luego comenzaron a pasar los chicos de nuestro equipo, obviamente el primero en salir fue Emmett, él era el capitán y éste era su último año en el Instituto, por lo que gozaba en grande cada partido, los chicos siguieron saliendo y solamente cuando vi a Edward, sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo.

Los chicos se reunieron en la mitad del campo, hicieron una especie de saludo y se colocaron en sus posiciones. El juego comenzó y ninguno de los chicos nos había dirigido la mirada, pero llegó un momento que Edward se me quedó viendo, parecía que su quijada se iba a caer al piso, solamente lo saludé con mi mano y Emmett le pegó un golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo entrar de nuevo en el juego.

-¡VISTE LA CARA DE EDWARD!- gritó Rose sobre mi cabeza a Alice

-¡SI!- gritó Alice mientras me abrazaba –Quedó embobado contigo Bella- susurró en mi oído para que solo yo la escuchara.

Me alegró la idea de que Edward se embobara conmigo, pero pasé el resto del partido muy tensa, era imposible que los chicos siempre se levantaran luego de esas caídas, pero lo hacían.

Quedaban 2 minutos de partido y estaba totalmente tensa, cuando terminó el partido me di cuenta que nuestro equipo había ganado y ya estábamos celebrando con los chicos en la cancha.

Me había quedado sola en medio de un montón de gente que celebraba y gritaba, hasta que unos brazos me levantaron en el aire.

-¡GANAMOS BELLA!- gritó Edward mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

-Felicitaciones Edward- logré decir cuando me puso en el suelo. Inmediatamente pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me puse en puntitas para besar sus labios, él me levantó para no tener que agacharse, por lo que mis pies quedaron flotando en el aire.

-Gracias- susurró contra mis labios- Sabes que casi me matan por verte ¿verdad?- me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Si- dije riendo- vi que Emmett casi te arranca la cabeza de un golpe.

-VAMOS A CELEBRAR- gritó Emmett acercándose a nosotros.- VAMOS CUÑADA, VAMOS A FIESTEAR- gritó halándome con cuidado del lado de Edward.

-Está bien Emmett, yo voy si dejas de halarme del brazo- le dije riendo.

-SI VA- gritó y me soltó- ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!- volvió a gritar emocionado.

-¿Cómo es que Emmett no está cansado?- le pregunté a Edward mientras caminábamos tomados de manos.

-Es fácil- dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta del copiloto del Volvo- cuando se trata de fiestas, se le olvida que está cansado- dijo riendo y no pude evitar reír con él.

Todo el camino estuvimos riéndonos de Emmett, no le conté a Edward que lloré por culpa de un fulano que me hizo daño en mi mano malita, pero no pasó de ahí. También le conté a Edward lo impresionada que había quedado con la cantidad de violencia que tenía ese juego, pero ya era toda una fanática, y no lo decía solo porque mi novio estaba en el equipo, sino que de verdad era un juego muy interesante.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté a Edward cuando vi que no habíamos salido de Forks.

-Vamos al restaurante "La Bella Italia"- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo me sonrojaba- siempre vamos ahí después de ganar un partido, va todo el equipo y hacen un concurso de micrófono abierto- terminó y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

-¿Micrófono abierto?- pregunté

-Sí, te dejan cantar gratis esa noche, pero la condición es que el dueño te asigna una canción para que cantes, no importa cuál te asigne, tienes que pararte y cantarla- dijo riendo- en el último partido del año pasado a Emmett le tocó cantar una canción de Jessica Simpson y no pudimos dejar de reír en tres días.- dijo y comenzó a reír de nuevo.- ya llegamos- dijo cuando se estacionaba.

Bajamos del carro y la fiesta dentro del restaurante ya estaba prendida, parecía que todos los chicos del colegio ya estaban ahí cuando llegamos. Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaban Rose, Alice, Emmett y Jasper. Todos estaban brindando por lo que nos sentamos y brindamos con ellos.

-Bueno bueno chicos- dijo un señor por el micrófono- primero que nada quiero felicitarlos por su nueva victoria- y todo el local estalló en aplausos y gritos- y como es tradición del local, queremos escoger a la primera persona que cantará en el nuestro micrófono abierto esta noche- el señor comenzó a ver en cada una de las mesas y detuvo su vista en la nuestra, no quería que me escogiera por lo que me escondí detrás de Emmett, pero fue muy tarde- Esta noche la primera que va a cantar es la señorita de ojos grises que se está escondiendo detrás del capitán- gritó y todos voltearon a verme.

-Vamos Bella- dijo Emmett.

-Acuérdate que no te puedes negar- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-Ésta no se va a quedar así- dije riendo mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el micrófono, durante el pequeño trayecto, hubo muchos comentarios extraños, algunos decían que no podía hacer, otros, supuse que eran chicos, decían que me veía muy bien. Cuando llegué al escenario el señor se me quedó viendo.

-Chica, tienes cara de "Katy Perry"- dijo y todos en el local se comenzaron a reír.- Ya sé que canción te toca… Vas a cantar "You are so Gay"- dijo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Tenía que agradecer que por lo menos me supiera la canción así que tomé el micrófono con mi mano buena, esperé que comenzara a sonar la música y me dispuse a cantar….

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf_

_While jacking off listening to Mozart_

_You bitch and moan about LA_

_Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway_

_You don't eat meat_

_And drive electrical cars_

_You're so indie rock it's almost an art_

_You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like boys_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like…_

_You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal_

_You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal_

_Secretly you're so amused_

_That nobody understands you_

_I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head_

_I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead_

_I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like boys_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like…_

_You walk around like you're oh so debonair_

_You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there_

_I wish you would just be real with me_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like boys_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like_

_Oh no no no no no no no_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like boys_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like…_

_(Katy Perry- U r soy gay)_

Canté mi canción tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que podía, en una parte de la canción Rose y Alice se habían levantado a bailar y cantar conmigo, lo que me dio valor para terminar haciendo un gran show… ¡Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban cantando y bailando también!.

-Que buena cantante tenemos aquí hoy- dijo el señor cuando le entregué el micrófono- ahora tu puedes escoger al siguiente cantante- dijo y una sonrisa malvada se puso en mi cara, volteé hacia la mesa y lo vi.

-EMMETT SUBE A CANTAR COMO JESSICA SIMPSON- grité y todos comenzaron a reír, ¡la cara de Emmett valía millones!


	33. ¡Cantan los chicos!

CAPITULO 33 CANTAN LOS CHICOS

Edward POV

-EMMETT SUBE A CANTAR COMO JESSICA SIMPSON- gritó Bella luego de haber abierto la noche con una actuación que hizo que me dieran ganas de matar a más de uno de los chicos del equipo por la forma que la veían… ¡BELLA ES MIA! Gritaba en mi fuero interno, pero ver la cara de mi hermano cuando Bella le dijo que subiera a cantar una canción de chicas, ¡fue lo máximo!

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Emmett volteando a vernos mientras nos estábamos riendo de él.

-¡QUE SUBAS A CANTAR COMO JESSICA SIMPSON!- gritaron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo entre risas.

-Sí, pensé que ella había dicho eso- dijo Emmett- me pregunto cómo se habrá enterado- dijo y miró en mi dirección.

-Te juro que soy inocente- mentí mientras me reía con Jasper.

-¡SI CLARO!- gritó Emmett- ME LAS VAN A PAGAR- terminó y se paró de la mesa.

Emmett se fue caminando con paso fuerte, llegó al escenario donde Bella todavía se estaba riendo y le dijo algo que hizo que ella me mirara con cara llena de pánico y luego comenzó a reírse. No me imagino ni siquiera que cosa le habrá dicho Emmett a mi novia para que me viera así, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Bella bajó brincando del escenario y llegó a la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me sonreía, pero en sus ojos había algo más.

-Estuviste genial- dijo Alice.

-Si Bella, fue genial- dijo Rose.

-Deberías dedicarte a cantar Bella- dijo Jasper.

-Me dieron ganas de matar a cada chico de éste lugar, cargarte e irnos de aquí- dije mientras me apretaba con una mano el puente de la nariz – Pero estuviste grandiosa- dije todavía con mi mano en mi cara.

-Gracias- dijo Bella mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y yo me relajaba- Ahora veamos a Emmett- dijo riendo y volteando hacia el escenario.

Emmett estaba parado frente a micrófono y nos lanzaba miradas de advertencia, que de todas formas íbamos a ignorar y comenzó a cantar.

_There go the streetlights, the night's officially on_

_I got the green light to do whatever I want_

_I'm gonna stand outside the box_

_And put the rules on hold_

_Tonight, carte blanche, 1__st__ class of the evening_

_Ready, set, go!_

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair_

_All night, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop_

_All the cameras come out for a public affair_

_Who cares, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop_

_Hey baby, I see you looking over here, baby_

_Are you gonna keep looking or get up_

_Talk to me _

_Here's an opportunity that you don't wanna miss_

_Tonight, carte blanche, 1__st__ class of the evening_

_Ready, set, go!_

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair_

_All night, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop_

_All the cameras come out for a public affair_

_Who cares, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop_

_Do what you wanna do tonight _

_The world does not exist, no no no no…_

_Move how you wanna move_

_All my girls work it out like this_

_Give me room to shake, shake, shake…_

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair_

_All night, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop_

_All the cameras come out for a public affair_

_Who cares, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop_

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair_

_All night, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop_

_All the cameras come out for a public affair_

_Who cares, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop_

_All night, don't stop_

_Who cares, let's rock_

_All night, don't stop_

_Who cares, let's rock_

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair_

_All night, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop_

_All the cameras come out for a public affair_

_Who cares, let's rock_

_Cause the party don't stop…_

_(Jessica Simpson- A public affair)_

Al principio de la canción Emmett ni se movía parecía que lo habían pegado al piso del escenario, pero luego terminó hasta montando una coreografía.

Las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a bailar como lo estaba haciendo Emmett y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y risas cuando terminó. Lo bueno de estos espectáculos de Emmett era que eran tan extraños que siempre daban risa.

Emmett terminó de cantar y nos vio a Jasper y a mí con una sonrisa macabra que nos hizo temblar a los dos.

-Como Bella me eligió, me gustaría hacer la siguiente elección- dijo Emmett por el micrófono- Suban EDWARD Y JASPER- gritó- Y VENGAN A CANTARNOS "THRILLER"- terminó riendo y brincando del escenario -¿qué pasó chicos?- preguntó cuando ya estaba en la mesa- ¿tienen miedo de hacer el ridículo esta noche?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Claro que si- dije mirando a Jasper, quien no aguantaba la risa- pero igual vamos a subir- terminé y me paré, volteé a ver a Bella y pude leer de sus labios un "SUERTE" acompañado por una hermosa sonrisa.

Caminé con Jasper hacia el escenario. Lo que Emmett no sabía es que en años anteriores habíamos tenido que cantar Thriller juntos y ya nos sabíamos una buena coreografía y la letra de la canción.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- me dijo Jasper una vez que estábamos en la tarima y habíamos tomado cada uno un micrófono y estábamos tomando posiciones.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, amigo- le dije y comenzamos a cantar y bailar…

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_

_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_

_(They're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a_

_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'_

_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

Jasper y yo habíamos hecho el espectáculo igual que en primer año de secundaria. Todos los que lo recordaban estaban riendo y bailando con nosotros, y los que no también estaban bailando. La cara de Emmett no tenia precio, de nuevo. Estaba en estado de shock, ya que el pensaba que íbamos a hacer el ridículo, pero nos salió bien el show.

Bajamos del escenario y todos nos aplaudieron.

-Si que nos salió bien Jasper- dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Claro Edward, el equipo no se defrauda- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y las chicas estaban completamente emocionadas, todas nos abrazaron y Bella me besó tiernamente en los labios.

El resto de la noche pasó entre más presentaciones de los chicos del equipo y luego nos fuimos. Llevé a Bella a su casa y me despedí de ella.

En el camino a mi casa me acordé de algo muy importante, el sábado en la noche sería el baile del Instituto y no tenía absolutamente nada para ponerme; debía hablar con Alice para que me ayude con eso…


	34. Comprando con Alice

CAPITULO 34 COMPRANDO CON ALICE

Alice POV

Me encontraba en mi cuarto terminando de cepillar mis dientes y mi cabello para irme a dormir después de haber llegado de la fiesta de la victoria de los chicos, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué pasó hermanito?- le pegunté a Edward, quien estaba parado al otro lado de mi puerta y su vista estaba puesta completamente en sus pies.

-Es que…- respiró profundo y continuó- necesito que me ayudes- finalizó y no había levantado la cara.

-Está bien- dije con una sonrisa, siempre se me había dado bien ayudar a mis hermanos con cualquier cosa- ¿qué necesitas?

-Es… complicado- dijo y levantó su cara, pude ver que estaba levemente sonrojado.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga Edward?- pregunté todavía sonriendo.

-Quiero que revises mi closet a ver si tengo algo presentable para el baile, necesito verme bien para Bella- terminó y yo estaba que explotaba de alegría.

-¡Claro!- grité mientras lo tomaba por una mano- ¡Me encantaría aplicar mis habilidades con la moda contigo hermanito!- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar para su cuarto.

Cuando estaba frente a su closet, lo solté y abrí de golpe las puertas, esto iba a ser emocionante.

Comencé a sacar toda la ropa de vestir de Edward, encontré cosas que ya ni siquiera le quedaban, por lo que las fui apartando y fui clasificándola de nuevo, habían cosas que las iba a llevar mañana mismo a una de esas tiendas dónde puedes dejar tu ropa usada y ellos la vende a precios razonables; habían otras cosas que no dejaría que Edward se pusiera de nuevo en su vida. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo la remodelación de su ropa que no me di cuenta que había sacado absolutamente toda la ropa de Edward y ésta estaba amontonada en diferentes montañitas y la cara de Edward era un poema.

-Alice, ¿Era necesario sacar toda mi ropa solo para saber si tengo algo decente para el sábado?- me preguntó. Que iluso mi hermanito, dentro de todo esto no había encontrado absolutamente nada decente y que combinara con el perfecto vestido de Bella, el cual yo misma había escogido para ella, por supuesto.

-Claro que si Edward, esto se llama "Extreme Makeover"- dije señalando su ropa- necesito que me ayudes a poner solo éste montón de nuevo en tu closet- dije señalando un pequeño montoncito de ropa que estaba completamente aceptable dentro de mis estándares de moda- lo demás se va- dije sonriendo mientras la quijada de mi hermano prácticamente se caía al suelo.

-¡¿Vas a botar mi ropa?- gritó Edward

-Nopes, la vamos a donar- dije sonriendo ahora con malicia- vamos a ir de compras urgentes mañana después del Instituto y del almuerzo- le dije mientras daba pequeños brinquitos de alegría a su alrededor.

-Es muy necesario- dijo Ed mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz, creo que trataba de hacer una pregunta, pero sonó como una afirmación.

-¡CLARO!- grité y lo abracé

-Enana ¿Sabes que tienes un problema con las compras verdad?- preguntó mientras me abrasaba de vuelta.

-Si- dije riendo- pero te juro que mañana todo lo que vamos a comprar va a ser para ti, y por supuesto que ya sé que traje es perfecto con el vestido de Bella- terminé, lo solté y salí corriendo de su cuarto, no quería que me preguntara nada sobre el hermoso vestido de mi amiga.

Llegué a mi cuarto y cerré a puerta, terminé de arreglarme y me metí a dormir. A la mañana siguiente fue muy gracioso ver las bolsas de ropa en la entrada del cuarto de Edward y, como de costumbre, fui la última en bajar a desayunar. En la mesa de la cocina ya estaban mis dos hermanotes, mi papá y mi mamá.

-¡Aja!- gritó Emmett haciendo que me asustara- Ella es la enana culpable de que nuestro querido Edward tenga que ir desnudo al colegio- dijo riendo y me molestó su comentario.

-Claro que no va desnudo Bestia- le dije utilizando el cariñoso apodo que le tenía Rose a Emmett- está completamente vestido, ¿no lo ves?- d dije señalando a Edward, quién se atragantó un poco con la comida, pero luego me vio y se rió de mi expresión.

-Relájate Alice- me dijo Carlisle- ven, siéntate con nosotros y cuéntame cómo es eso del Extreme Makeover de Edward, porque no lo entiendo- dijo sonriendo. Papá siempre hacía eso, él me escuchaba sin importar que tontería le estuviera diciendo, aunque en éste caso, era cuestión de vida o muerte, ¡se trataba de ropa!. Mamá se sentó del otro lado y también puso atención a todo lo que le estaba contando a papá. Obviamente no les conté el porqué de la urgencia de comprar ropa para Edward, pero si les conté que su ropa ya estaba fea, aunque habían cosas que nada más se había puesto una vez, pero no me importó.

Nos fuimos al Instituto en carros separados, ésta vez Edward se había ido conmigo en el Porshe y habíamos dejado solo a Emmett en su Jeep.

Llegamos al Instituto y ya los chicos nos estaban esperando, estacioné en el lugar dónde Edward solía estacionar su Volvo y nos bajamos, cuando volteé mi vida se llenó de alegría, Jasper estaba llegando con Rose y ya me había visto. Lo bueno de mi relación con Jasper era que no necesitábamos aquellas escenas de pasión como las que tenían Rose y Emmett, simplemente con mirarnos a los ojos, ya sabíamos como estábamos.

-Hola- le dije una vez que él me había abrazado bajo la llovizna de Forks y deposité en sus labios un ligero beso

-Hola- dijo contra mis labios y sentí que volaba, Jasper me había cargado y me estaba llevando a un lugar seco- para que no se moje tu cabello- dijo riendo mientras me dejaba en el piso, sin dejar de abrasarme.

-Gracias Jazz- le dije y comenzamos a caminar, normalmente no estábamos tan solos- ¿y los demás?- le pregunté mientras volteaba a verlos

-Bella, voy a empezar a creer que te gusto- dijo Emmett riendo mientras caminaban hacia nosotros- siempre te tengo que prestar mi suéter – se carcajeó.

-Cla… claro qu… que no- dijo Bella metida dentro del suéter de Emmett, que por cierto no era nada del estilo de Bella, mientras Edward la abrazaba. La chica estaba morada del frío.

-¿Bells qué pasó?- pregunté sin dejar de abrazar a Jazz

-Se m… me quedó m… mi sue… suéter en mi ca…casa- tartamudeó entre los brazos de mi hermano. Ellos eran la segunda pareja perfecta, los primeros éramos mi Jazzy y yo.

-Ay Bells- dije riéndome- ¿qué te pusiste hoy?- pregunté entusiasmada, la ropa de Bella siempre es lo máximo.

-Creo que hoy se equivocó de ropa- dijo Rose riendo- solo a ella se le ocurre ponerse un strapless y no traer suéter.

-Déjame verlo- grité soltando a Jazz y brincando frente a Bella y Edward

-Tranquila Al- dijo Edward en tono suave, siempre hablaba así cuando tenía a Bella abrazada, la trataba como si ella fuese una muñequita de porcelana que en cualquier momento se puede romper.- no creo que sea adecuado que Bella se quite el suéter en este momento, se está congelando.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo Emmett antes yo pudiera hablar- Eddy no te va a soltar hoy en biología- terminó riéndose y no lo pude evitar, me reí yo también. Edward siempre era muy sobreprotector con Bells, pero era porque la amaba y no quería que nada ni nadie los separara… ¡amo las historias de amor como la de ellos, amor a primera vista!

Nos despedimos en el pasillo y cada uno fue a sus clases. La mañana en el instituto pasó rapidísimo y a la hora del almuerzo yo ya tenía un plan completo para la tarde y para la noche…

-Chicos, necesito hablar con todos- dije en el estacionamiento- yo me voy con Edward, pero necesito que Bella se vaya a casa con Rose, Jazz y la bestia, perdón, y Emmett y cuando nosotros lleguemos Bella y yo nos vamos a casa de Rose a dormir. – dije el plan y ninguno lo había entendido, respiré profundo y repetí con calma y resumiendo- Esta noche vamos a tener una pijamada de chicas en casa de Rose y los chicos se quedan en mi casa ¿ok?- ahora todos si habían entendido.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Bella nerviosa.

-Porque quiero que los chicos se sorprendan de verdad cuando nos vayan a buscar mañana para el baile Bells- le dije sonriendo- ¡así que lleven todo lo que necesiten para las casas que les toque, tropa!- dije en posición militar y todos comenzamos a reír.- Es en serio- dije mientras trataba de recuperarme del ataque de risa.

-Ok- dijeron todos al unísono.

Nos despedimos ahí en el estacionamiento y me fui con Edward a nuestro objetivo, el centro comercial de Port Angels.

Llegamos y estacionamos lo más cerca de la puerta que fue posible, sabía que esa ubicación sería estratégica a la hora de traer de vuelta todas las bolsas con la ropa de Edward, ya que yo pensaba cargar dos o tres, pero el resto las tenía que cargar él.

En el centro comercial hice que Edward se probara montones y montones de ropa, todas me gustaron y por eso las compré para él. Paseamos como por cincuenta tiendas y todavía no encontraba lo que estaba buscando… hasta que lo vi, en una de las últimas tiendas del centro comercial, el traje para Edward que combinaba perfecto con el vestido de Bells…

-¡ESE!- le grité a Edward y lo tomé del brazo, porque no tenía las manos libres.

-Tranquila Enana- me dijo mientras corría conmigo.

-Tranquila nada, ése tiene que ser tuyo- le dije una vez que estuvimos frente a la tienda.

El traje que había escogido era un traje negro de tres partes y la corbata que llevaba el juego era exactamente del mismo color que el vestido de Bella, por lo que ellos se iban a ver geniales… como todos nosotros, no podía permitir que el último baile de mi hermano mayor y de Rose fuera descombinado…

Compramos el traje y Edward estaba encantado, claro, como no habría de estarlo si con ese traje mi hermanito parecía una estrella de cine… ¡A la chica de la tienda casi que se le cae la quijada cuando salió a mostrarme como le quedaba!

Pagamos el traje salimos de la tienda hacia el Porshe, durante el camino Edward me iba dando las gracias y trataba de sacarme información sobre el traje de Bella, pero no le solté nada.

Llegamos a casa y Jazz ya estaba, por lo que me apuré y busque todo lo que necesitaba para la noche y para el día siguiente y me fui a casa de Rose a nuestra pijamada de chicas pre-baile…


	35. Noche de chicas

CAPITULO 35 NOCHE DE CHICAS

Bella POV

Estaba con Rose entrando a su casa después de pasar la tarde con ella, Emmett y Jasper; pasamos por la cocina, Rose agarró un vaso de agua y subimos a su cuarto… si pensaba que el cuarto de Alice era exagerado… ¡deberían ver el cuarto de Rosalie! Era el tipo de cuarto con el que toda chica sueña, era enorme y muy rosado… todos los adornos eran rosados, pero no rosado bebé, sino un rosado muy intenso y lindo.

-WOW Rose- dije apenas entramos- tu cuarto es precioso.

-Gracias Bells, lo decoramos entre mi mamá y yo- dijo sonriendo

-De verdad que quedó genial- le dije mientras dejaba mi maleta en el suelo y volvía a ver todo el cuarto, de repente me encontré con Rose, quien me miraba de una manera extraña- ¿Qué pasa Rose?- le pregunté sonriendo

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro reto de Karaoke?- preguntó todavía sonriendo

-Claro, como olvidarlo- le dije- ¿pero qué pasa con él?

-Todavía no hemos decidido cuál será nuestro premio- dijo entre risas- podemos pedir lo que queramos- terminó con una carcajada.

-Sí, eso lo sé- dije nerviosa- ¿porqué te da risa?- pregunté

-Es solo que tengo un plan para mañana en la noche y ya le dije a Emmett que me ayudara y Jazz va a ayudar a Alice- dijo riendo, pero algo en su risa me decía que era un plan malvado… Solo Dios sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer cuando alguien las hacía molestar- pero ya veo que tu no le has dicho lo que quieres a Edward- terminó riendo más fuerte.

Era verdad, todavía no había pensado en nada, pero todavía tenía tiempo…

-¿Porqué la risa Rose?- preguntó Alice sonriendo mientras pasaba por la puerta del cuarto de Rose.

-Le estaba contado a Bells que ya nosotras pedimos nuestro premio a los chicos, y ella no le ha pedido nada a Eddy todavía- dijo más calmada.

-Bella, ¿en serio no has pedido nada?- preguntó Alice mientras se acercaba a mí con su típico andar de bailarina.

-No, no he pensado en nada todavía- dije sinceramente

-Bueno, tal vez lo pienses luego- dijo Alice sonriendo- ésta noche es…

-NOCHE DE CHICAS- gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente Alice comenzó a sacar muchísimas productos de belleza de una de sus maletas y las puso sobre la cama de Rose, y ésta comenzó a revolotear por todo el cuarto sacando muchas cosas más que se juntaron con las de Alice. No podía creer la cantidad de cosas que había en la cama de Rose…

-¡Es impresionante!- dije acercándome a la cama- ¡entre ustedes dos tienen más productos que cualquier tienda!- dije riéndome.

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo Alice sonriendo- ¡y todo lo vamos a utilizar esta noche!

-¿¡QUE!- grité

-Claro Bella, no creerás que vamos a dejar esto para mañana, hoy tenemos que empezar con las sesiones de mascarillas para preparar nuestra piel- dijo Rose como toda una experta.

-Además, esta noche vamos a ver películas, vamos a cantar, comeremos tortas y cotufas (palomitas de maíz), y muuuuuchos dulces- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos a mi alrededor.

-Está bien- dije sonriendo. Era imposible negar que la felicidad de éstas chicas era muy contagiosa.

Apenas dije eso, Alice me sentó en un puff del cuarto de Rose y comenzó a pasar unas toallitas húmedas por mi cara y después Rose comenzó a poner una cosa verde en mi cara, se sentía totalmente asquerosa, pero dejé que me la pusieran.

Cuando terminaron conmigo me dijeron que me quedara un rato sentada mientras ellas se ponían su mascarilla.

-Listo- dijo Alice mientras yo me levantaba

Caminé hacia el espejo de Rose y nos veíamos completamente graciosas, parecíamos salidas de la película "Shrek" con las caras verdes.

-¡Nos parecemos a Fiona!- grité riendo

-¡Siiiiii!- gritó Rose uniéndose a mis risas.

-Por lo menos nuestra piel quedará genial después de todas éstas- dijo sonriendo y señalando muchos potes con diferentes cosas, supuse que todas eran diferentes mascarillas.

-Bueno- dije llamando su atención- ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Vamos a cantar!- gritó Rose acercándose al DVD de su gran televisor

-Actividad #1 de todas las pijamadas Bella, hacer karaoke en grupo- chilló Al mientras se acercaba a los micrófonos y me pasaba uno…

-Está bien- dije riendo y tomando el micrófono en mi mano buena.- ¿Qué vamos a cantar?- pregunté mientras veía cómo Rose buscaba una canción en el Karaoke.

-UNA DE LAS SPICE GIRLS- gritaron las dos y yo empecé a reír como loca.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté

-Ya verás- dijo Rose y la música comenzó a sonar…

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want my future forget my past,_

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast,_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time,_

_Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,_

_Say you can handle my love are you for real,_

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me_

_you gotta listen carefully,_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,_

_we got G like MC who likes it on an_

_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,_

_and as for me..ah you'll see,_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you_

_gotta,_

_you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down zigazig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover._

_(Spice Girls- Wanna be)_

Las tres cantamos, bailamos, y bricamos por todo el cuarto de Rose con esa canción… ¡Las Spice Girls son lo máximo!.

Luego de cantar, nos quitamos las mascarillas, nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y volvimos a ponernos nuevas mascarillas, no entendía por qué tantas mascarillas, pero igual me las ponía, no quería que Alice o Rose se molestaran por no ponérmelas.

Luego vimos muchísimas películas, la verdad que hasta perdí la cuenta de todas las que vimos. Comimos demasiados dulces, refrescos, tortas, en fin… Nos quedamos dormidas como a las cuatro de la mañana, luego de que Alice y Rose me dieran una charla intensiva sobre la moda y el cuidado de la piel, no me importó que no entendiera nada, simplemente disfruté la noche con mis dos mejores amigas… Esta sin duda alguna fue la mejor noche de chicas que tuve en mi vida, a pesar de parecerme a Fiona…


	36. Preparándome para el  baile

CAPITULO 36 PREPARÁNDOME PARA EL BAILE.

Bella POV

Nos despertamos muy tarde ese día, para ser exactas a las 2 de la tarde, habíamos dormido diez horas seguidas sin molestarnos en levantarnos temprano ni nada por el estilo…¡menos mal que era sábado!... oh no, era sábado….

-El día del baile- dije muy alto mientras me paraba muy rápido de la cama de Rose, provocando un mareo instantáneo

-¡Bella!- gritaron las chicas al ver que poco a poco iba cayendo al piso. Entre las dos me detuvieron justo antes de terminar de caer- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron

-M… me mareé- dije intentando recuperarme- pero ya está pasando- dije mientras me paraba del suelo

-¿porqué te mareaste Bella?- preguntó Alice

-¿y porqué gritaste?- preguntó enseguida Rose

-Es que estaba soñando y me acordé que hoy es el baile y me levanté muy rápido, eso fue todo- dije y sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro sin darme chance de esconder mi cara.

-Tonta Bella, ¿por eso te sonrojas?- dijo Alice riendo

-Creo que si- dije y me reí con ella

-DIOS MIO- gritó Rose de repente- SON LAS 2 DE LA TARDE

-¡¿Porqué gritas?- grité yo

-PORQUE TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER. TENEMOS QUE COMER, BAÑARNOS Y ARREGLARNOS PARA EL BAILE, LOS CHICOS NOS VIENEN A BUSCAR A LAS 7- gritó Rose y no pude evitar la risa que me dio verla toda despeinada y gritando por todo el cuarto con su cara completamente verde, se nos había olvidado quitarnos la mascarilla de la noche.-BELLS, NO TE RIAS- dijo Rose

-¡ES QUE TIENEN LA CARA VERDE!- grité muerta de la risa

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rose saliendo corriendo al espejo.

-TU TAMBIEN BELLA- gritó Alice riendo de nuevo.

Estuvimos riendo un rato hasta que Alice salió corriendo y se paró en la cama de Rose, puso una pose de superhéroe y dijo

-YO SOY SUPER ALICE, CON MI CARA VERDE Y MI SENSACIONAL SENTIDO DE LA MODA VENGO A SALVAR ÉSTE DIA- gritó sin quitar su pose y Rose y yo caímos al suelo del ataque de risa.- ¡Hey!, no se rían- dijo Alice haciendo pucherito.

-Es que estuviste muy graciosa amiga- dijo Rose levantándose y ayudándome a levantarme- ya bueno, vamos a bajar a comer algo y cuando subamos comenzamos a arreglarnos ¿si?- terminó Rose.

-Claro- dijimos Al y yo al mismo tiempo.

Bajamos las escaleras entre risas y comentarios graciosos, entramos a la cocina y comenzamos a preparar un almuerzo entre las tres, al final decidimos que nuestras habilidades culinarias no eran las mejores y pedimos un pizza, la cual llegó a los 30 minutos exactamente.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que todas nos paráramos de los muebles de la sala y camináramos a la puerta, Rose abrió y al chico que llevaba las pizzas casi se le cae la quijada cuando vio a Rose, quien solo llevaba su panty y una camisa muy grande, que supuse sería de Emmett.

-S… sus pizzas- dijo el chico y Alice y yo estallamos en risas

-Gracias- dijo Rose forzando una sonrisa al oírnos riendo a Al y a mi- ¿Cuánto es?- preguntó y el chico casi se ahoga.

-Son… son… 30$- dijo por fin.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Rose entregándole el dinero. Iba cerrando la puerta y el chico seguía ahí parado- Hey- dijo Rose haciendo que el chico pestañeara varias veces

-¿Si?- preguntó el chico.

-Cierra la boca, hay moscas- dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras cerraba definitivamente la puerta y Al y yo seguíamos riendo como locas- cierren la boca ustedes dos también- dijo Rose molesta y nosotras nos tratamos de callar.

-Rose, pobre chico- dijo Alice conteniendo la risa.

-no me importa, vamos a comer- dijo Rose dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Entramos a la cocina y cada una agarró un pedazo de pizza y tomamos lo que había quedado de refresco de la pijamada. Comimos y reímos muchísimo, era raro, pero era genial poder tener amigas como Rosalie y Alice.

Terminamos de comer y lavamos los vasos para subir corriendo a bañarnos…

-Esperen un momento- dijo Rose parándose en las escaleras- en la casa hay como 6 baños, tomen lo que necesiten y se bañan rápido, tenemos que ahorrar tiempo- terminó y Alice y yo nos quedamos mirándonos como pajaritos en grama, no sabíamos que hacer.

-Ok Rose- dijo Al- ¿Dónde me baño yo?- preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

-tú a mi cuarto- dijo señalando a Alice- tu al cuarto de Jazz- dijo señalándome a mi- y yo me baño en el cuarto de mis padres- terminó y entró corriendo a su cuarto a sacar sus cosas de aseo personal, Alice y yo la seguimos, saqué mis cosas y me fui al que supuse sería el cuarto de Jasper.

-No entiendo por qué me toca bañarme aquí a mi- dije para mí- debería haber venido Al, ella es la novia- refunfuñé mientras entraba.

Me sorprendió mucho el cuarto de Jasper, tenía un cuarto tan grande como el de Rose, pero estaba decorado con muchas cosas de Football y equipos electrónicos. No me había dado cuenta que tenía un estante con muchísimos trofeos y muchísimas fotos, así que me acerqué y las revisé.

No solo habían fotos de Jasper y Rose cuando estaban pequeños, también habían fotos de Edward, Alice y Emmett en todas partes, me sorprendió muchísimo cuando vi a Edward abrazado con Jasper vistiendo ropas al estilo de Michael Jackson… ¡Un momento! ¡Estaban vestidos como en el video de Thriller! Con razón bailaron y cantaron toda la canción juntos… ya se sabían el baile… Me morí de la risa imaginándolos a los dos un poco más jóvenes bailando y cantando Thriller, seguro fue graciosísimo… Seguí viendo las fotos y me sorprendió muchísimo al ver que yo también estaba en una de las fotos, era el día de mi cumpleaños y no me había dado cuenta que nos tomaron una foto cuando Jasper me estaba entregando a Orión y yo lo estaba abrazando con el pequeño cachorrito en uno de mis brazos; la foto era completamente linda y me sentí muy feliz de formar parte de las fotos del estante de Jazz.

Me metí al baño y me bañé lo más rápido que pude, al salir coloqué una toalla en mi cabello, me sequé y me puse mi ropa interior y me puse una bata de baño que rose me había prestado para que no estropeara mi vestido.

Salí del cuarto de Jasper y me dirigí al cuarto de Rose, cuando entré vis que ya Alice había acomodado su cabello, el cual estaba más alocado que de costumbre, y estaba trabajando en el cabello de Rose.

-Menos mal que llegas Bella- dijo Alice sonriéndome forzadamente, ya que estaba con una secadora en una mano y un peine en la otra- necesito ayuda con el cabello de Rose- dijo y yo me apresuré para poder ayudarla.

Alice había comenzado a secar una parte del cabello de Rose de manera que quedaran muchas ondas él, la ayudé separando mechones de cabello para que ella los secara. Cuando terminamos, el hermoso cabello dorado de Rose caía en ondas por su espalda y Alice había elaborado una perfecta "bomba" con la pollina de Rose.

-Listo- dijeron las dos- Ahora es tu turno Bella- dijo Alice mientras me sentaba en la silla de la que Rose se había levantado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con su cabello?- preguntó Rose.

-Ya tengo una idea de lo que quiero- dijo Alice- Solo espero que quede genial- dijo y comenzó a trabajar en mi cabello.

No supe que era lo que estaban haciendo en mi cabello porque no me dejaban ver nada, de hecho me habían puesto de espaldas al espejo para que no hiciera trampa. Pasó como media hora y todavía no terminaban, por lo que decidí que podía tararear algo mientras ellas trabajaban fuertemente en mi cabello.

-Listo Bella- dijeron cuando terminaron con mi cabello- ¡ahora vamos con tu maquillaje y no hagas trampa, no te puedes ver todavía en el espejo!

Dicho eso Rosalie comenzó a poner montones de cosas en mi cara, las cuales no sabía para qué eran, pero fue divertido de todas formas… Pasó otra media hora y por fin estaba lista.

Rose y Alice me pasaron mi vestido y me lo puse, pero me negué a ponerme los tacones, ya que era todavía muy temprano, cuando salí del baño las dos se quedaron viéndome y se sonrieron entre ellas…

-Hemos hecho un gran trabajo amiga- le dijo Rose a Alice

-Claro que sí, todos se van a quedar boquiabiertos cuando te vean Bella, estás preciosa- me dijo Alice.

-Gracias chicas- dije y sentí como me ruborizaba- pero sería mejor si me dejaran verme en el espejo- les dije

-Claro, ven a verte- dijeron y yo caminé hacia el espejo, no podía creer lo que veía, no parecía yo, pero era yo…

Me veía diferente, como nunca antes había estado. Mi cabello estaba arreglado de una manera que no sabía que se veía tan bien, había partes que estaban completamente lisas y otras que estaban enruladas pero juntas quedaban sensacionales, mi pollina estaba acomodada de lado completamente lisa y el maquillaje era poco, pero resaltaba lo importante, mis ojos, mis labios y mis pómulos…

-Gracias chicas, las dos son geniales- les dije mientras las abrazaba.

-Por nada Bella- dijeron y me devolvieron el abrazo.

-Ahora ustedes dos tienen que terminar de arreglarse- dije mientras les sonreía.

-Tranquila Bells, esto va a ser muy rápido- dijo Alice y me sorprendí muchísimo, de verdad que éstas chicas eran veloces maquillándose ellas mismas.

Cuando terminaron con el maquillaje, se pusieron sus vestidos y sus zapatos, las dos parecían modelos de revistas de modas, se veían completamente despampanantes.

-Creo que nos vemos muy bien las tres- dijo Alice acomodando su vestido frente al espejo y arreglando un poco más su cabello.

-Pues claro Al- dijo Rose quien estaba terminando de arreglar el gran escote de su vestido.

-Bella, ponte los tacones y ven aquí- ordenó Alice, así que me paré de la cama, me puse mis tacones cerrados y caminé hacia ellas, de nuevo agradecía al cielo que mi mamá me había enseñado a caminar con tacones desde que estaba pequeña, porque definitivamente los que llevaba hoy eran un arma mortal.

-¡Nos vemos geniales!- gritó Alice dando saltitos a nuestro alrededor- Es una lástima que todavía debas llevar la férula Bella, pero igual nos vemos como modelos- dijo mientras se ponía entre Rose y yo y nos abrazaba efusivamente.

-Gracias Alice, pero me estás ahorcando- le dije riendo

-Chicas, nuestra belleza merece una sesión de fotos- dijo Rose sonriendo mientras agarraba su cámara digital.

Posamos en el espejo, en las escaleras, las tres juntas, de una en una, por parejas, en fin… nos tomamos muchísimas fotos

-Ya son las 7- dijo Alice mirando el reloj de la sala de Rose- ya deben venir en camino. Dijo y se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor en Mtv- Vamos a esperarlos, quiero ver la cara de alguien cuando vea a otro alguien- terminó y le lanzó a Rose una mirada de complicidad mientras yo me ruborizaba, de nuevo.

Las tres nos sentamos en el sofá a ver tele y a esperar a los chicos… Estaba demasiado ansiosa mientras esperaba para ver a Edward, ya que Alice no me había dejado llamarlo desde que lo secuestro para que fuera con ella al centro comercial…


	37. Te ves preciosa

CAPITULO 37 TE VES PRECIOSA

Edward POV

Eran las 5 de la tarde y yo ya estaba completamente nervioso en mi cuarto, con el traje que Alice había comprado para mí en la cama y sin recibir ni una llamada o mensaje de texto de Bella.

-Relájate hermanito- me dijo Emmett entrando al cuarto con Jasper detrás de él

-Creo que sería buena idea si nos vamos cambiando ahorita, Alice se va a poner loquita si no llegamos a casa a las 7 en punto a buscarlas- dijo Jasper y pude notar el miedo en sus ojos. Cuando Alice se molestaba, no había fuerza capaz de hacer que ella no se vengara.

-Estoy pensando exactamente lo mismo- dije nervioso.

-Tranquilos los dos pequeños saltamontes- dijo Emmett-Jasper, ¿te acuerdas de lo que nos pidieron Rose y Al?- le preguntó Em a Jasper.

-Si- dijo Jasper y una sonrisa malvada se extendió por su cara- va a ser genial ver la cara de esa chica cuando Al y mi hermanita pongan el plan malvado en acción- terminó y él y Em estallaron en risas.

-¿Puedo saber qué y contra quién es el plan?- pregunté viéndolos serios a ambos.

-Tranquilo, Rose dijo que Bella y tu van a disfrutar el baile, del resto nos encargamos nosotros- dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo… era extraño sentirme relajado después de esto, pero así fue. Los chicos iban a dejar que disfrutara del baile con mi Bella y ellos iban a estar ocupados con sus asuntos.

-Edward- me llamó Jasper- Alice me dijo que no iba a dejar que te comunicaras con Bella hasta que la fueses a buscar a casa, dice que quiere ver tu cara cuando la veas, por lo que a menos contacto, mejor- dijo sonriendo. Jasper era capaz de ir a China, solo si era mi hermana quien se lo pedía.

-Así que era eso- dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabello

-¡HA! YA QUIERO VER COMO SE PONE DE ROJA BELLA TODA LA NOCHE- gritó Emmett mientras reía.

-¡Hey! No te burles de mi novia hermano- le dije serio a Emmett.

-Tranquilo peque- dijo calmándose un poco- sabes que quiero a Bells como si fuera una hermanita que siempre se pone roja- dijo y volvió a reír, ésta vez los tres reímos con él, iba a ser muy duro el año que viene ya que él se iba a la universidad, pero por lo menos iba a venir todos los fines de semana…

-Bueno ya, salgan de mi cuarto para irme vistiendo, no queremos ver a la enana molesta… ¿o sí?- dije levantándome una ceja en dirección a Jasper.

-¡NO, NO… VAMOS!- dijo Jasper nervioso mientras salía de mi cuarto.

-COBARDE- gritó Emmett mientras salía corriendo detrás de Jasper.

Cuando ellos salieron me senté de nuevo en mi cama, tenía una hora y media antes de ver a mi Bella, para ir al baile. Lo bueno de esto es que a Alice se le había ocurrido que deberíamos ir en carros separados y a mí me pareció la mejor idea que alguna vez se le había ocurrido a la enana; Jasper se iba a ir con Em en el Mercedes de papá, para luego irse con Alice en el Porshe, Rose y Em en el Mercedes y mi Bella y yo en el Volvo.

Estuve un rato más pensando en nada y me metí a bañar muy rápido. Al salir intenté desenredar mi pelo, pero eso ya era caso perdido, por lo que lo dejé despeinado, como siempre. Me puse la ropa interior y comencé a ponerme el traje. Traté de recordar cómo era que se amarraba una corbata, pero fallé en el intento, preferí dejarla suelta y pedirle ayuda a alguno de los chicos, terminé de ponerme los zapatos y salí de mi cuarto.

Al bajar por las escaleras se escuchaba a Emmett y Jasper peleando por algo, que ya sabía que era por el control remoto del televisor. Terminé de bajar y todos nos vimos entre todos.

-¡RAYOS CHICOS!- gritó Em- ¡NOS VEMOS GENIALES!- terminó saltando del sofá para ponerse frente a mi- No puedo creer que no sepas hacer un nudo de corbata Eddy- dijo lanzándome una mirada de reproche divertida- yo te ayudo- dijo y amarró mi corbata- ¡listo!

-Gracias Em- dije y comencé a reírme- pero que masculino el color de tu corbata- dije señalando su corbata.

-¡Hey! La corbata la eligió la enana y no sé por qué a mí me tocó la morada- dijo y se volvió a sentar en el sofá junto con Jasper- a ti te toca azul y a Jazz le tocó verde y a mí me dejaron el color de niña- dijo como un bebé. Mi hermano podía ser realmente gracioso cuando estaba incómodo con algo…

-Chicos, creo que ya deberíamos ir saliendo, son como veinte minutos para llegar a mi casa y nos quedan quince minutos para que sean las siete- dijo Jasper levantándose nervioso del sofá.

-Bueno vamos Jazzy- dijo Emmett tratando de imitar el tono de voz de Alice, por lo que no pude contener más el ataque de risa que me dio.

-LO QUE SEA- gritó Jasper- VAMOS, QUE NO QUIERO VER A ALICE MOLESTA POR SU CULPA- dijo señalándonos a Emmett y a mí

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al garaje para buscar los carros, no podía evitar sentirme completamente nervioso porque por fin iba a buscar a Bella a casa de Jasper para irnos a ese baile que estaba provocándome nauseas constantes por la loca cantidad de nervios que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida.

Jasper y Emmett se fueron en el Mercedes y yo los seguí con el Volvo, los veinte minutos de camino a casa de Jazz fueron los más largos de mi vida y solo podía pensar en una persona, en Bella. Quería verla, abrazarla, besarla… quería estar con ella.

Cuando al fin estacionamos en la gran casa Hale, mis nervios estaban más disparados que antes, prácticamente estaba temblando de los nervios. Nos bajamos como sincronizados y creo que cada uno expresaba un sentimiento diferente. Yo era el nervioso, Jasper parecía completamente asustado y Emmett… bueno, él siempre estaba feliz. Subimos las escaleras y Emmett tocó con fuerza la puerta, a los pocos segundos la señora Hale nos abrió y nos dijo que pasáramos al recibidor y que ya llamaba a las chicas, que estaban en la sala.

-No puedo creer que los dos estén nerviosos por este baile- nos dijo Emmett bajito

-Yo si estoy nervioso- dije sincero- necesito ver a Bella.

-Yo no quiero ver Alice molesta por el retraso, son las 7:10… llegamos 10 minutos tarde, eso es todo- dijo Jasper mientras seguía viendo su reloj.

-par de cobar…-Comenzó a decir Emmett, pero no completó la frase. Su mirada estaba perdida en dirección a la puerta y su boca estaba completamente abierta. Miré a Jasper y estaba igual que Emmett así que me giré a la puerta y creo que me quedé igual que ellos.

En la puerta estaban paradas tres chicas realmente hermosas… ¡Pero si son las chicas! Se veían como modelos salidas de revistas de modas. Rosalie llevaba un vestido morado del mismo tono de la corbata de Emmett, la enana llevaba un vestido verde como la corbata de Jasper y… ahí estaba Bella, mi Bella… Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul como mi corbata, con pliegues de tela a lo largo del mismo y hacía un contraste hermoso con su piel; no podía dejar de ver lo preciosa que se veía con ése vestido, hacía que su cuerpo se viera más hermoso todavía. Poco a poco subí mi mirada hacia s rostro, ella tenía su vista clavada en el suelo y podía ver que estaba completamente sonrojada. Su cabello estaba perfecto, como el resto de ella, pero moría de ganas de ver sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-¿No van a decir nada?- preguntó Alice. Ni siquiera me preocupé por verla, estaba perdido en Bella, aunque ella todavía no levantaba su mirada.

-Creo que no les gusta lo que ven, porque no dicen nada- dijo Rose fingiendo tristeza en su voz.

-Es… estás preciosa Rose- dijo Emmett tartamudeando y acercándose a Rose para abrazarla.

Jasper y yo hicimos lo mismo con nuestras respectivas chicas. A partir de ese momento me encerré en mi burbuja con Bella, no podía ver a nadie más que no fuese ella.

Caminé y me puse frente a ella y no podía creer que todavía no había visto esos ojos que me dejaban sin aliento.

-Estás preciosa Bella- dije cuando ya no aguanté más.- ¿pero me harías el favor de verme a los ojos? No puedo vivir sin tus ojos- lo dije casi en un susurro. Bella lentamente levantó su cara y su mirada se conectó con la mía, dejándome completamente perdido en esos ojos grises que tanto amaba.

Bella estaba sonrojada y me sonreía ligeramente. Lentamente me fui agachando y ella entendió lo que quería, puso sus manos en mi cuello y por fin pude sentir sus labios contra los míos. El beso fue completamente tierno y lento, mis manos estaban en su cintura y no me permití moverlas de ahí. Nos separamos cuando alguien comenzó a carraspear la garganta, puse mi frente contra la suya e inhalé su perfume, era exquisito.

-Te ves hermosa Bella- dije en voz baja solo para ella, sin soltar su cintura y sus brazos no habían dejado mi cuello.

-Gracias- dijo y sentí como una sonrisa se apoderaba de mi cara, cualquier nerviosismo anterior no significaba nada, todo lo que necesitaba era a Bella para sentirme feliz y completo- tu también te ves genial- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mí.

-Bueno tortolitos, ¡es hora de las fotos!- gritó Rose y Bella y yo volteamos a verla justo en el momento en el que nos tomaba una foto.

-¡Hey!- gritamos Bella y yo riéndonos y Rose volvió a sacar otra foto.

-Ustedes dos sí que son fotogénicos- dijo Rose revisando las fotos- éstas fotos quedaron geniales- nos dijo sonriéndonos.

-¡Bella, te ves genial!- le gritó Emmett a mi Bella, haciendo que se sonrojara inmediatamente- ¡Si, hice que te sonrojaras. PUNTO PARA EM!- dijo Emmett haciendo su baile de la victoria.

-¿Desde cuándo cuentas los puntos por sonrojar a Bells?- le preguntó Rose a Emmett y todos estallamos en risas.

-Ehhh… ¡Desde hoy!- dijo saliéndose por la tangente y riendo fuertemente.

Después de eso nos todos nos comenzamos a tomar fotos… parecía que las chicas ya se habían tomado suficientes entre ellas, por lo que ahora era nuestro turno, nos hicieron pararnos en las escaleras, en el sofá, solos, los tres juntos… nos tomaron muchísimas fotos.

-Bueno, ahora son las fotos en parejas- dijo Alice sonriendo y parándose al lado de Jasper. Rose comenzó a tomarles montones de fotos a ellos.

Luego fue el turno de Rose y Emmett, Alice le tomó muchísimas fotos a ellos y después fue mi turno con Bella.

Estar con ella provocaba una sonrisa natural en mi rostro, no podía dejar de verla a los ojos y ella nunca esquivó mi mirada. Bella no dejaba de tener una hermosa sonrisa en su cara mientras posaba como Alice y Rose le iban diciendo.

Cuando al fin terminamos con las sesiones de fotos en parejas, nos pusimos todos juntos y los señores Hale nos tomaron varias fotos de grupo.

Salimos de la casa y cada quién se fue con su pareja a un carro diferente. Tomé a Bella por su mano buena y nos fuimos juntos al Volvo, abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella y la ayudé a subir, cerré su puerta y me dirigí al otro lado para montarme en el carro y manejar al baile con la mujer que amo…


	38. El Baile I

CAPITULO 38 EL BAILE 1

Edward POV

Nos habíamos puesto en marcha para ir al Instituto para el baile y yo iba con Bella en el carro. Bella sonreía y veía fijamente la ventana.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunté cuando ya no aguanté el silencio del carro.

-En que es mi primer baile- dijo ella sin dejar de ver el cristal o de sonreír- y me alegra mucho que mi primer baile sea contigo- terminó y me miró con sus grandes ojos mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-¿De verdad nuca habías ido a un baile?- le pregunté con incredulidad.

-Te lo juro- dijo y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara- nunca ningún chico se había interesado en mi, nunca me invitaban a los bailes- dijo y bajó su mirada.

-Pues son realmente estúpidos- dije e inmediatamente Bella levantó su mirada hacia mí- ¿cómo no pudieron ver lo increíblemente hermosa que eres?- pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios. Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Hey, no llores- le dije mientras trataba de calmarla.

-Tranquilo, es solo que me emociona mucho que digas eso, no importa cuántas veces me lo digas, todavía no termino de creerlo- dijo y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-Eres hermosa, eres preciosa y lo mejor de todo es que eres mía- dije sonriendo.

-¿Te dije que te ves muy bien esta noche?- preguntó Bella, cambiando intencionalmente el tema, su cara completamente roja la traicionaba, pero se veía adorable.

-Si, gracias de nuevo- le contesté- pero debo decir que tú estás completamente mal- le dije levantando una ceja

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con miedo en sus ojos

-Porque te ves completamente hermosa y te juro que voy a matar a cualquiera que se te acerque ésta noche y no me va a importar decirle a Emmett que se encargue de algunos- dije riendo. Estaba seguro que Emmett haría cualquier cosa, con tal de sonrojar a mi novia, él era así y así lo queríamos.

-Todavía creo que Alice exageró un poco con el vestido- dijo y puso su mirada en sus piernas… oh Dios mío, sus piernas…- es realmente corto- terminó y se giró a verme.

Bella en seguida sonrió, mi boca estaba abierta y mis ojos no se alejaban de sus piernas.

-Recuérdame decirle a Alice lo mucho quiero ¿si?- le dije mientras, forzosamente, volvía mis ojos a la carretera.

-Claro que si- dijo Bella riendo.

El camino siguió en silencio, pero fue un silencio cómodo, de hecho, de vez en cuando veía a Bella, la cual me estaba viendo a mí y nos reíamos como niños.

Al fin llegamos al Instituto y estacioné al lado del carro del carro de Alice, bajé del volvo y ayudé a bajar a Bella, no pude evitar ver de nuevo sus piernas… ¡Qué piernas!

-Edward, mi cara está aquí arriba- dijo riendo.

Instantáneamente subí mi cara, sentía la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, solo Bella lograba que mis sentimientos se salieran de control, con un pestañeo, con una lágrima, con cualquier cosa…

Caminamos tomados de manos hasta entrar al gimnasio del Instituto donde se iba a dar el baile. Bella iba viendo solamente al suelo y yo no podía dejar de verla, cuando pasamos la puerta lo único que noté fue una fila para que cada pareja se tomara la clásica foto del baile

Cuando fue nuestro turno, agarré la cintura de Bella con mis dos manos y ella puso sus manos en mi espalda, por dentro de mis brazos, dejando su cabeza en mi pecho, recosté mi mejilla contra su cabello y ambos sonreímos a la cámara.

Seguimos caminando y creo que iba a matar a alguien… todos estaban viendo a Bella como si se le fueran a lanzar encima en cualquier momento para comérsela. Creo que mi mirada fue suficiente, porque de inmediato todos los chicos comenzaron a mirar hacia otros lados y me relajé un poco.

Llegamos a la mesa donde estaban los chicos sentados, esperándonos.

-¿Qué paso hermanito? Parecía que ibas a matar a alguien cuando entraron- dijo Emmett riendo

-Déjalo Emmett, nosotros tenemos cosas de qué ocuparnos- dijo Rose sonriendo maliciosamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando volteé, me di cuenta de a quién estaba disparándole con la mirada. Por la puerta acababa de pasar Jessica Stanley, con un vestido rojo que no le quedaba muy bien y llevaba todavía una bandita blanca sobre su nariz…

-¡Qué exagerada es!- gruñó Bella a mi lado- su nariz ni siquiera está rota, en cambio mi mano todavía sufre las consecuencias- dijo y levantó la férula.

Todos en la mesa comenzamos a reír, pero yo sabía que tenía que hablar con Rose y Alice al respecto, ellas estaban planeando algo para arruinarle la noche a Jessica y… yo tenía que ayudarlas, no podía dejar que las chicas hicieran eso ellas solas.

-Ni se te ocurra meterte en nuestros asuntos hermanito- susurró Alice en mi oído provocando que saltara del susto, ni siquiera noté cuando se movió para hacerlo- ésta noche nosotros nos divertimos a costillas de ésa y tú la pasas bien con Bella ¿entendiste? – simplemente asentí con mi cabeza. Ahora si es verdad que creía que Alice era psíquica o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno- interrumpió Emmett- ¿Ustedes no piensan bailar?- preguntó moviendo sus hombros haciendo que todos estalláramos en risas de nuevo.

-Definitivamente bailar no es lo mío- dijo Bella a mi lado, en mi cabeza se estaba formando un plan, algo loco pero no importaba, para que bella bailara conmigo toda la noche.

-Bailemos "hermanita que se pone roja"- le dijo Emmett a Bella y ésta inmediatamente se puso roja.

-N… no gracias- dijo Bella.

-¿y bailarías conmigo?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-S… si, está bien- dijo sonrojándose más todavía.

-¿Me rechazaste a mí por él?- dijo Emmett poniéndose una mano en su pecho teatralmente y fingiendo dolor.

-Claro Emmett- dije- yo SOY SU NOVIO- grité lo más alto que pude y todos los ojos se dirigieron a nosotros, no me importó me paré de la mesa, tomé la mano de Bella y caminamos hacia la pista de baile y comenzó a sonar "one love" de David Guetta.

-Edward, de verdad no sé bailar- dijo Bella mientras yo comenzaba a moverme al ritmo de la música, bailar cualquier cosa se te daba bien cuando tenías hermanos tan energéticos como Alice y Emmett.

-Solo sígueme- le dije y tomé sus manos con las mía y ella comenzó a moverse conmigo.

Bailé con Bella tomados de manos, pero luego ella puso sus manos en mis hombros dejándome el camino a sus caderas libre…. La música cambió, todavía era electrónica, pero el artista era diferente…

-¡ooohhh! Edward, amo esa canción- dijo Bella dando pequeños saltitos en la pista de baile, me recordaba a Alice cuando hacía eso… De repente aparecieron Alice y Rose con enormes sonrisas en sus caras…

-¡Bella! Ven a bailar esta canción con nostras- gritó Alice halando a Bella por el brazo y guiñándome un ojo a mi… las tres se alejaron solo un poco y comenzaron a cantar…

_I'm not a beauty queen_

_Travelling in a limousine_

_I'm a girl but don't call me baby_

_Who the f**k is VIP?_

_Never alive in luxury_

_I don't care so just call me crazy_

_Can you give it out?_

_Don't stop just take it to the limit_

_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_

_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_

_'Cause your fever makes me feel so good_

_Turn it up boy you make your move_

_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_

_You got fever but it feels so good_

_Turn it up baby make your move_

_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

_I don't need no superman_

_Trying to tell me who I am_

_Know it all's a driving me crazy_

_Nothing ever is for sure_

_I can't take this anymore_

_All I want is yes or no baby_

_Can you give it out?_

_Don't stop just take it to the limit_

_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_

_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_

_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_

_Turn it up boy you make your move_

_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_

_You got fever but it feels so good_

_Turn it up baby make your move_

_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_

_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_

_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_

_Baby you got fever_

_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_

_Baby you got fever_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_

_Baby you got fever_

_Can't stop_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_

_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_

_Turn it up boy you make your move_

_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_

_You got fever but it feels so good_

_Turn it up baby make your move_

_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

_(Cascada- Fever)_

Las chicas bailaron cantaron y no noté cuando Jazz y Emmett se habían parado conmigo, los tres debíamos tener la misma cara de embobados con nuestras novias…

-No sabía que esas chicas se divirtieran tanto sin nosotros- dijo Emmett, poniendo un codo en mi hombro- hombre, cierra la boda- me dijo mientras daba una palmada a mi quijada abierta.

No podía quitar los ojos de Bella, de MI Bella. Era, como diría Emmett, "endemoniadamente sexy" y se veía feliz bailando con Al y Rose… Y sus piernas, ¡Dios!, sus piernas eran mi perdición…

-Edward cierra la boca en serio- dijo Jasper riendo a mi lado.

-L… Lo siento chicos- dije tartamudeando mientras volvía a la realidad

-Para nada Ed, estás enamorado, eso es todo- dijo Jasper palmeándome el hombro…

-Está enamorado y es tonto- dijo Emmett…

-¡Chicos! Se me ocurrió algo, necesito su ayuda- dije de repente, cuando el plan que anteriormente estaba planeando, cobró vida propia en mi cabeza.

-Hey Eddy, te ayudamos con lo que sea, pero primero tenemos que hacer algo por Alice y Rose- dijo Emmett- cuando terminemos te vas a enterar- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien- dije finalmente mientras intentaba averiguar que iban a hacer estos cuatro chicos locos…


	39. El Baile II

CAPITULO 39 EL BAILE 2

Edward POV

Jasper y Emmett habían desaparecido y me había quedado solo en la pista de baile viendo a las chicas… de repente Rose y Alice también habían desaparecido de ahí, dejando a Bella como pajarito en grama. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura.

-¿Ahora si podemos volver a bailar?- le pregunté susurrando en su oído.

-Claro que sí, pero cuidado con tus pies- dijo Bella poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

En ese momento el ritmo de la música cambió por algo más lento, por lo que aproveché para pegar mi cuerpo un poco más al de Bella y canté la misma canción en su oído…

_If time were still_

_The sun would never never find us_

_We could light up_

_The sky, tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes_

_And leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So, won't you fly with me_

_Oh yeah_

_Gonna fly with me now_

_Now the past_

_Has come_

_And I've been given meaning_

_And a reason_

_To give all I can_

_To believe once again_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_Maybe you were just afraid_

_Knowing you were miles away_

_From the place where you needed to be_

_And that's right here with me_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's You and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly_

_Fly_

_Fly_

_With me_

_(Jonas Brothers- Fly with me)_

No me di cuenta en que parte de la canción puse mi frente contra la de Bella y seguí cantando… Cuando terminó, me separé lentamente de ella y tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Lentamente y con cuidado pasé mis pulgares por su cara para quitar las lágrimas que caían…

-Eres hermosa hasta cuando lloras- dije muy cerca de sus labios y pude sentir como se estremecía ante mis palabras.

-Gracias Ed… Nunca creí que sería capaz de Bailar una canción completa sin pisarte- dijo Bella riendo contra mis labios.

En ese momento nuestros labios se juntaron y sentí como acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enterraba sus manos en mi cabello, profundizando el beso. Acomodé mis manos en la parte baja de su espalda mientras seguíamos bailando y besándonos al mismo tiempo. He de decir que fue uno de los mejores besos que he tenido con Bella… de repente sentí como su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Su boca era exquisita, toda ella era exquisita… No pude evitar recordar el momento en el que la llevé al prado y ella pensó que sería nuestra primera vez, sonreí ante el recuerdo contra los labios de Bella. Claro que quería a Bella de esa manera, pero también quería que fuera algo romántico para los dos.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando y Bella me miró con una chispa en sus ojos… Iba a decir algo, pero de repente me paré en seco. De repente vi que Jasper iba corriendo con una enorme cantidad de vasos con líquido en su interior en una bandeja y Emmett llevaba una enorme cantidad de comida en otra… en el medio de ellos estaban Alice y Rosalie hablando con alguien… Bella lentamente se giró a ver qué era lo que me había dejado pasmado y cuando se dio cuenta se quedó como yo, viendo la escena.

Completamente sincronizados y completamente actuado, Alice y Rose se alejaron de la chica, que no era otra persona que Jessica. La chica tenía cara de asustada. En el momento en el que Al y Rose se alejaron un poco más, Jasper dejó "caer accidentalmente" la bandeja con las bebidas sobre la cabeza de la chica, mojándola completamente con un líquido color verde. Inmediatamente después a Emmett se le "cayó" de las manos toda la comida sobre el vestido ya mojado de Jessica, ensuciándola toda.

Tomé la mano de Bella y nos acercamos, a una distancia prudente todavía, a la zona del desastre…

-ESTÚPIDOS- chilló Jessica desde el suelo-NO VEN POR DONDE CAMINAN O QUE- gritó tratando de levantarse, pero no se dio cuenta que el suelo estaba todo mojado, por lo que resbaló y cayó sobre su trasero. Todos los que estábamos presentes no pudimos evitar la risa. En ese momento Rosalie se acerco y pude leer en sus labios que le dijo a Jessica "Eso te pasa por meterte con mis amigos, zorra". La chica se quedó completamente inmóvil ante el comentario de Rose y Alice estaba escondida detrás de Jasper ahogando sus risas en el pecho de éste, podía ver como su cuerpo se sacudía a causa de éstas y Jasper trataba de no estallar.

Jessica se puso de pie y salió del gimnasio, nadie comentó nada positivo acerca de ella, porque realmente nadie la quería, ella era solo la lunática líder de las porristas del colegio…

Todo el baile volvió con normalidad, ya que se había ido la fiera y ahora era que la fiesta comenzaba. Emmett no podía dejar de reír, al igual que Alice y Jasper, pero Rose estaba molesta todavía, decía que eso no era suficiente para todo lo que se merecía, pero que mientras tanto se iba a quedar tranquila porque había visto que ya la chica estaba completamente ridiculizada en el Instituto.

Luego de hablar un rato y que los chicos calmaran sus risas, fuimos todos juntos a la pista de baile, Emmett logró que Bella bailara con él y ella pasó todo el tiempo sonrojada. Luego no dejé que Bella se separara de mi lado para ninguna cosa, bailamos todas las siguientes canciones juntos. En los pocos minutos que Bella estuvo con Jasper le conté mi plan y él me dijo que él se encargaba de contarle a Emmett y a las chicas.

Para el momento que el baile ya se estaba apagando, los chicos habían desaparecido del lugar, para ayudarme con la sorpresa para Bella.

-Nos abandonaron- dijo Bella fingiendo estar molesta.

-Si bueno, ya sabes, ellos son así- le dije sonriendo y besando ligeramente sus labios.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Bella. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, rápidamente contesté sin ver el ID, no hacía falta

- _"Está todo listo hermanito"- _dijo Emmett del otro lado de la línea- _"No digas nada, que la pases bien"- _terminó y colgó.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Bella mientras caminábamos al Volvo-

-Era Esme- le mentí- dijo que ella y papá habían salido de la ciudad por una convención o algo así y que regresan mañana, que lamentaba no haber avisado antes y nos deseó buen baile- terminé con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ok- dijo Bella. La ayudé a subir al auto y me senté en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Quieres ir a ver películas en mi casa?- le pregunté esperanzado.

-mmm… creo que es tarde, pero sí, si quiero- dijo Bella sonriendo.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude para volver a la casa. Estábamos en silencio, pero nos sonreímos mutuamente muchas veces. Cuando llegamos bajé rápido y la ayudé a salir del carro…

-Para ser solo una película estás muy nervioso Ed- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Es que te tengo una sorpresa- dije mientras abría la puerta y tapaba los ojos- confía en mi- le dije al oído.

-Siempre- dijo y comenzó a caminar conmigo dentro de la casa.

Me sorprendió muchísimo lo que vi, la sala de la casa estaba iluminada solamente con millones de velas de diferentes colores y tamaños, supuse que la de la idea había sido Alice, porque lo que yo tenía en mente no era nada parecido ni tan romántico como esto.

Lentamente quité mis manos de los ojos de Bella y su boca se abrió como una comiquita.

-Edward esto es hermoso- dijo volteándose a verme a los ojos.

-Bella, ya sé que es repetitivo, pero mi sorpresa está en el piano ¿me acompañas?- le pregunté y vi cómo una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Claro- dijo y me acompañó al piano. Nos sentamos juntos y nos vimos a los ojos durante un largo tiempo. Sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, comencé a pasar mis manos por el piano y comencé a cantar…

_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want your all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_(Lifehouse- Everything)_

Terminé de cantar y todo el tiempo estuve viendo a Bella. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a sollozar entre mis brazos.

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida Edward- dijo entre mis brazos.

-Te amo Bella- dije y ella levantó su rostro. Su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía.

-Yo también te amo Edward- dijo y puso sus labios contra los míos.

Como siempre, nuestros besos comenzaban tiernos y lentos, pero éste fue diferente… fue completamente diferente. Sus labios se movían deseosos sobre los míos y mis manos viajaban sin rumbo fijo sobre toda su espalda… la deseaba más que nunca. Lentamente Bella se levantó del piano sin dejar de besarme y me llevó hacia el sofá.

Mis rodillas tropezaron con algo que no identifiqué y caí sobre Bella en el sofá. Nos separamos por el golpe, pero la sentía en todo mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y cada movimiento de su pecho contra el mío provocaba una oleada de sentimientos más fuertes que nunca…

-L… Lo siento- le dije balanceando un poco mi peso sobre Bella, para que se sintiera aplastada.

-No lo sientas- dijo y vi como sus ojos estaban brillando, pude ver pasión, amor, deseo, alegría y muchas otras cosas en ellos- siéntelo- dijo mientras estampaba sus labios de nuevo contra los míos.

Esta vez me permití llegar más lejos que cualquier otra vez, mis manos dejaron su espalda y fueron vacilando hasta llegar a sus piernas… por fin podía tener entre mis manos aquellas piernas que me tenían tan trastornado…

-Sabes que tus piernas son mi perdición Bella- le dije entre besos.

-No lo sabía, pero es bueno saberlo- dijo y siguió besándome de una manera que me estaba volviendo loco, no sabía que Bella era capaz de besarme de esa manera. Sabía a dónde iba a para todo esto y quería llegar ahí y estaba completamente feliz que fuera con Bella, con mi Bella.

-Bella, ¿de verdad quie…- intenté decir pero me silenció con un beso rápido.

-Si Edward, si quiero- dijo y siguió besándome y pasando sus manos por mi espalda, mi cuello y todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Al igual que yo, no solo me deleité con sus piernas, también tuve a mi alcance su cuello, su espalda, sus brazos, Bella me volvía loco…

Lo único que puedo decir es que ésta noche había pasado de ser un chico feliz con la novia perfecta, a el hombre más feliz del mundo con la mujer de mis sueños…


	40. Solo es un hasta luego

CAPITULO 40 es solo un hasta luego

Bella POV

Había estado en el mejor baile de mi vida con Edward y los chicos, no solo había bailado, también había estado riendo como loca gracias a Emmett, quien ahora me había apodado como "la hermanita que se sonroja mucho"… Definitivamente éste chico estaba loco, pero igual lo quería.

De repente los chicos se desaparecieron, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos. Después de un rato le dije que ya quería irme, porque ya el baile se estaba apagando.

Caminamos hacia el Volvo tomados de manos y una vez adentro me invitó a ver películas en su casa, dije que ya era un poco tarde, pero igual acepté la invitación, capaz que los chicos estaban en su casa y por eso era la invitación…

Durante todo el camino Edward estuvo callado, manejaba exageradamente rápido y no dejaba de mirarme de vez en cuando, a lo que yo le respondía con una gran sonrisa… ya se nos estaba haciendo costumbre respondernos de esa manera, sonriendo.

Llegamos a su casa y me ayudó a bajar del Volvo y caminamos hacia la puerta…

-Para ser solo una película estás muy nervioso Ed- le dije sonriendo, su actitud comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa a mi también

-Es que te tengo una sorpresa- dijo mientras abría la puerta y tapaba mis ojos- confía en mi- me dijo al oído y no pude evitar reaccionar ante el contacto de su aliento contra mi piel, fue como una gran descarga eléctrica que me puso todavía más nerviosa que antes.

-Siempre- dije y comenzó a caminar conmigo dentro de la casa.

Caminamos un poco más dentro de la casa y pude notar que Edward se había quedado completamente inmóvil en algún logar de la casa y lentamente comenzaba a quitar sus manos de mis ojos.

Lo que vi fue completamente maravilloso, la sala estaba decorada por montones de velas de diferentes colores que iluminaban la sala a la perfección. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con aquel par de hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente.

-Edward esto es hermoso- dije.

-Bella, ya sé que es repetitivo, pero mi sorpresa está en el piano ¿me acompañas?- me preguntó e inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-Claro- dije y acompañe a Edward al piano, nos sentamos en el banquito y nos vimos intensamente a los ojos, luego de algunos minutos, él comenzó a cantar…

_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want your all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_(Lifehouse- Everything)_

La canción había sido completamente hermosa, yo también creía que Edward era mi todo y en mi mente ya tenía algo para demostrárselo…

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida Edward- dije entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Bella- dijo y yo levanté mi rostro, quedando así mi boca a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Yo también te amo Edward- dije y puse mis labios contra los suyos.

Al principio mi beso fue tierno y él respondió de la misma manera, pero luego mi fuego interno hizo que mis labios se movieran de manera deseosa y sus manos vagaron sin rumbo por mi espalda. Lentamente me levanté del piano y fui caminando, sin dejar de besar a Edward hasta el sofá. De repente el tropezó con algo y cayó sobre mí en el mueble. Nos dejamos de besar por el golpe, pero nuestros pechos estaban completamente juntos, provocando millones de emociones en mí.

-L… Lo siento- dijo mientras levantaba un poco todo su peso de mi cuerpo, instantáneamente sentí un vacío en mi pecho, por lo que me acerqué lo más que pude a su rostro viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-No lo sientas- dije y vi en su cara un rastro de sorpresa por mis palabras- siéntelo- dije mientras estampaba mis labios de nuevo contra los suyos.

Esta vez el beso fue completamente intenso… las manos de Edward dejaron mi espalda y acariciaron todo mi costado hasta llegar a mis piernas…

-Sabes que tus piernas son mi perdición Bella- dijo Edward entre besos, su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía.

-No lo sabía, pero es bueno saberlo- dije y continué besándolo de una manera que ni yo misma sabía que podía llegar a tener.

-Bella, ¿de verdad quie…- intentó hablar Edward, pero no dejé que terminara, lo callé con un rápido beso en los labios, ya sabía que era lo que me estaba preguntando…

-Si Edward, si quiero- dije y dejé que mis manos tocaran toda superficie del cuerpo de Edward que estuviera a mi alcance ya que Edward no dejaba de pasar sus manos por mis piernas… Debía decirle a Alice que me acompañara a comprar más shorts después de éste descubrimiento…

Esa noche había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, no solo había ido a mi primer baile, también había tenido mi primera vez y con el hombre de mis sueños, con Edward Cullen…

Los días después del baile fueron mejorando con gran velocidad, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan feliz en mi vida…

Las navidades y año nuevo las pasé con los chicos y mi familia en la gran casa de los Cullen, nunca voy a olvidar mi beso de año nuevo con Edward cuando terminó la cuenta regresiva… Los siguientes días fueron aún mejores, hasta que llegó el día de la graduación de Emmett y Rose… tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado me alegraba muchísimo que se graduaran, ya que eso significaba que al año siguiente me graduaría yo, pero por otro lado me daba mucha tristeza estar separada de dos de mis mejores amigos durante tanto tiempo…

-Tranquila Bella- dijo Edward a mi lado. Estábamos sentados en el auditorio del Instituto viendo como los chicos recibían sus títulos y bajaban de nuevo hacia sus asientos- los vamos a ver todos los fines de semana, lo prometieron- terminó y me abrazó mientras besaba mi frente.

Definitivamente podía decir que nuestra relación ya había pasado hasta otro nivel, ya no era solo un "amor adolescente", era con Edward con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida…

Luego del acto, nos fuimos todos a la casa de los Cullen, dónde los chicos habían organizado una fiesta para todos los que se estaban graduando…

Obviamente parte fundamental de la fiesta fue hacer karaoke en grupos, por lo que en algún momento de la noche Edward y yo tomamos los micrófonos…

-¿Segura que quieres cantar?- preguntó Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Contigo, cualquier cosa- dije sonriendo y viendo la pantalla del televisor para el Karaoke.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up_

_I got my money, let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it like oh my God_

_Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

_I know that we'll have a ball_

_If we get down and go out and just lose it all_

_I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go_

_Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control_

_Fill up my cup, mozoltov_

_Look at her dancing, just take it off_

_Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down_

_Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

_And do it and do it, let's live it up_

_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

_'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Tonight's the night_

_(Hey!)_

_Let's live it up_

_(Let's live it up)_

_I got my money_

_(My pay)_

_Let's spend it up_

_(Let's spend it up)_

_Go out and smash it_

_(Smash it)_

_Like oh my God_

_(Like oh my God)_

_Jump off that sofa_

_(Come on!)_

_Let's get, get off_

_Fill up my cup_

_(Drink)_

_Mozoltov_

_(Lahyme)_

_Look at her dancing_

_(Move it, move it)_

_Just take it off_

_Let's paint the town_

_(Paint the town)_

_We'll shut it down_

_(Let's shut it down)_

_Let's burn the roof_

_And then we'll do it again_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

_And do it and do it, let's live it up_

_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it_

_Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock_

_(Rock rock rock rock rock)_

_Easy come, easy go, now we on top_

_(Top top top top top)_

_Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop_

_(Stop stop stop stop stop)_

_Round and round, up and down, around the clock_

_(Rock rock rock rock rock)_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_

_(Do it!)_

_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday_

_(Do it!)_

_Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say_

_Party every day, p-p-p-party every day_

_And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Woohoo_

_(Black Eyed Peas- I gotta feeling)_

Mientras cantamos, todo el mundo se puso a bailar y a cantar con nosotros, fu realmente divertido…

-¡Ahora me toca a mi cantar con Bella!- gritó Emmett quitándole el micrófono a Edward y dándome una mirada significativa- Sígueme "Hermanita que se pone muy roja"- Dijo y no pude evitar reírme. Entonces Emmett comenzó a cantar…

_ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS_

_ESA NOCHE YO NO ANDABA ALLI_

_DEBES ESTAR CONFUNDIDA_

_O HABIA UN TIPO IGUALITO A MI. _

_TE CUENTAN QUE ME VIERON_

_PASEANDO EN LA CIUDAD,_

_CON UNA ROPA FINA,_

_Y CON CARA DE GALAN_

_MIRANDO A TODAS LA CHICAS PASAR FRENTE A MI,_

_PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE YO NUNCA ESTUBE ALLI._

_CUANDO NO ESTAS CONMIGO_

_YO ME PORTO BIEN,_

_ME QUEDO ENCERRADO_

_VIENDO LA TV,_

_NO SALGO NI A LA ESQUINA_

_NI HABLO CON MI VECINA,_

_AUN QUE NO TE LO NIEGO_

_SIGUE ESTANDO DIVINA._

_ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS_

_ESA NOCHE YO NO ANDABA ALLI_

_DEBES ESTAR CONFUNDIDA_

_O HABIA UN TIPO IGUALITO A MI. _

_ME DICES QUE ME VISTE EN UNA PAGINA WEB,_

_CON DOS JEVAS AL LADO_

_Y UNA BIRRA TAMBIEN,_

_QUE ESTABA MUY CONTENTO_

_Y COMO DISTRAIDO,_

_TE JURO YO A ESA HORA_

_ESTABA MAS QUE DORMIDO,_

_NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS_

_YO NO SE QUE PASA,_

_YO SIEMPRE POR AHI, YO TRANQUILO EN MI CASA,_

_LEYENDOME UNOS LIBROS, PA' PODER COMPRENDER_

_COMO DEBO TRATARTE Y ENTENDERTE MUJER._

_ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS_

_ESA NOCHE YO NO ANDABA ALLI_

_DEBES ESTAR CONFUNDIDA_

_O HABIA UN TIPO IGUALITO A MI._

_ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS_

_ESA NOCHE YO NO ANDABA ALLI_

_DEBES ESTAR CONFUNDIDA_

_O HABIA UN TIPO IGUALITO A MI…_

_(Los Amigos Invisibles- Mentiras)_

Cantar con Emmett siempre era muy gracioso…


	41. Paso del tiempo I

CAPITULO 41 EL PASO DEL TIEMPO 1

Bella POV

-¡SOMOS GENIALES BELLA!- gritó Emmett cuando terminamos de cantar.

-¡Que loco eres Emmett!- dije riendo y guardando el micrófono.

-¡Bells eres genial!- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos a mi lado- nunca me canso de escucharte cantando, no importa que sea con la Bestia de Emmett o con Edward- terminó Alice riendo. Sentí como unos brazos que ya conocía me envolvían por la espalda…

-Estoy comenzando a creer que disfrutas más cantando con Emmett- susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Claro que no- dije haciendo pucherito y volteándome para que su rostro quedara frente al mío- lo que pasa es que me burlo mucho de Emmett- terminé y le sonreí a Edward.

-Te creo- dijo y besó mis labios.

El resto de la noche la pasé bailando, hablando y riendo con Edward. Cuando fue sufrientemente tarde como para decir que ya se había acabado la fiesta, Edward me llevó a mi casa. Definitivamente era costumbre ir sonriéndonos en silencio… la sonrisa pícara de Edward siempre me dejaba deslumbrada. Al llegar a la casa nos despedimos con un beso tierno, pero largo y bajé del carro. Vi como Edward arrancaba de nuevo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara… nunca entenderé como podía él haberse fijado en mí, pero era por eso mismo que lo amaba con locura.

Tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible abrí la puerta de mi casa y subí a mi cuarto. Me sorprendí mucho cuando entré a mi cuarto, porque mi mamá estaba completamente dormida sobre mi cama. Con cuidado me senté en la cama con la misma ropa de la fiesta, tratando de no despertar a mamá, pero fallé en el intento, porque apenas me moví para recostarme, mamá se despertó.

-Lo siento hija- dijo mamá con voz soñolienta.

-No hay problema mamá- dije bajito- ¿y eso que estás aquí?- le pregunté al ver que se arrimaba un poco para darme espacio para que me acostara con ella.

-No te voy a mentir, me quedé viendo el atardecer desde tu ventana y me dio tanto sueño que decidí echarme una siestecita en tu cama, pero creo que me pasé un poco- dijo mamá sonriendo- ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó con interés en sus ojos y una sonrisa e su cara.

-Muy bien, me divertí mucho- le dije- hasta canté con Emmett- terminé.

-Me alegro hija- dijo mamá- sé que Rose y Emmett te van a hacer falta hija, pero todavía tienes a Al, Jasper y por supuesto tienes a Ed contigo… Ustedes van a estar juntos, de hecho, se graduarán juntos y no tengo ninguna duda que irán juntos a la universidad… no hay nada que los separe- dijo mamá sonriendo abiertamente, mientras se elevaba sobre su codo para poder ver mejor mi cara.

-Si mamá, eso lo sé y pienso lo mismo- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- pero igual me van a hacer mucha falta esos dos.

-Sabes que van a venir todos los fines de semana para estar con ustedes- dijo Reneé riendo- aunque ahora las tardes van a ser un poco más calmadas por estas casas… Ya no vamos a escuchar los gritos eufóricos de Emmett o los gritos de Rose callando a Emmett- terminó mamá.

-Cierto- acordé.

Durante este año Reneé y Charlie se habían encariñado con los chicos. Sabía que era imposible no encariñarse con ellos, eran las mejores personas con las que me había encontrado en la vida. Carlisle y Esme se habían convertido en los mejores amigos de mis padres, ellos junto con los señores Hale se reunían casi todos los fines de semana para organizar comilonas o parrilladas a las que todos asistíamos…

No supe en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas, pero fue agradable dormir con mamá como cuando estaba pequeña y me asustaba por alguna cosa.

Esta noche mis sueños fueron extraños, me podía ver a mi misma sobre un escenario, donde un reflector me iluminaba solamente a mí, podía escuchar una música de fondo y me veía cantando…

_I'm a train reck in tha morning_

_I'm a bitch in tha afternoon_

_Every now in then without warning_

_I can be really mean towards you_

_I'm a puzzle yes in deed _

_Ever complex in everyway _

_And all the pieces arent even in the box _

_And yet, you see the picture clear as day. _

_I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you _

_You catch me when I fall_

_Accept me flaws and all_

_And that's why I love you _

_I neglect you when I'm working _

_When I need attention I tend to nag _

_I'm a host of imperfection_

_And you see past all that_

_I'm a peasant by some standards_

_But in your eyes I'm a queen_

_You see potential in all my flaws_

_and that's exactly what I need. _

_I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you _

_You catch me when I fall_

_Accept me flaws and all_

_and that's why I love you_

_(Beyoncé- Flaws)_

En el sueño solo estaba yo, no había nadie, pero sentía como si alguien me estuviese escuchando, pero no lo veía… de hecho, poco a poco dejé de escuchar la canción y de verme bajo los reflectores…

-Buenos días hija- escuché a mamá y me desperté.

-Oh, hola mamá- dije nerviosa por el sueño, pero forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hija estabas muy inquieta… ¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó Reneé.

-No lo recuerdo mamá- mentí. No creo necesario decirle a Reneé que me estoy volviendo loca, que ahora canto hasta en mis sueños… aunque era algo raro. Estoy segura que yo había dicho esas mismas palabras en algún momento…

"No sé por qué me amas y es por eso que te amo…" Esas palabras resonaron durante unos minutos en mi cabeza… ¡Ya sé!, eso fue lo que pensé anoche cuando Edward me había dejado en la puerta de la casa… Ya estaba comenzando a entender el sueño, a la persona que buscaba era a Edward.

Me levanté y me cambié la ropa y luego bajé en silencio a la cocina con mamá…

-Bella, estás muy callada hoy- dijo Charlie cuando me vio entrar a la cocina- ¡deberías estar feliz, ya estás de vacaciones!- dijo y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea… VACACIONES POR FIN, gritaba en mi cabeza lo qu hizo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en mi cara…

-Cierto papá- dije sonriendo- YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES- grité y comencé a dar saltitos por la cocina.

-Hija hay algo que tenemos que decirte- dijo mamá haciéndome para en seco.

-¿VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO?-pregunté gritando mientras sentía que mis ojos se iban a salir de mi cara.

-¡NOOOO! ¿De dónde sacas eso Isabella?- respondió gritando mi mamá y después ella y papá se carcajearon por mi reacción…

-Ahhh… ¿y entonces que es si no es un hermanito?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Como sabes, hace mucho tiempo que ni tu papá ni yo tomamos vacaciones- comenzó mamá y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza- es por eso que Carlisle nos ha invitado a todos a tomar unas vacaciones con ellos y los Hale en una casa de playa que tienen- terminó mi mamá y sentí como mi quijada se abrió de golpe. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor del sol sobre mi piel en bikini junto a las olas del mar… ¡Eso iba a ser genial! Y más si iba a ir Edward conmigo y si los chicos también iban…

-¿En serio?- pregunté mientras cerraba mi boca.

-Si hija, nos vamos unas semanas con ellos, pero luego volvemos porque me tengo que reintegrar al hospital y tu papá a la comisaría- dijo sonriendo.

-¡QUE GENIAL!- grité volviendo a dar saltitos por la cocina- NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES, NOS VAMOS DE VACACIO… un momento- dije parándome- ¿cuándo nos vamos?- pregunté.

-Nos vamos esta tarde- dijo Charlie riendo.

-¿QUÉ?- grité- Tengo que llamar a Alice para que me ayude a hacer la maleta- dije y salí corriendo de la cocina. Pude escuchar como mamá y papá se morían de la risa.

Busqué mi celular y llamé a Alice, le dije que necesitaba ayuda con mi maleta y dijo que apenas terminara con la de ella vendría a ayudarme. También me dijo que nos iríamos en los carros de Edward y Emmett y los adultos se iban a ir en la camioneta de los Cullen… Me pareció genial la idea. Después de colgar, comencé a sacar la ropa que tenía muchísimo tiempo que no utilizaba, pues no se podía usar esa ropa con el clima de Forks.

Al terminar de tirar todo sobre la cama, me metí a bañar rápidamente, pues no me había dado cuenta que ya eran las 2 de la tarde y en cualquier momento llegaría Alice y luego llegarían a buscarnos para ir a la playa… no lo creía, la playa, de nuevo podría ir a la playa.

Me vestí con algo cómodo e inmediatamente llegó Alice a mi cuarto.

-¡Bella ya llegué!- gritó Alice mientras abría la puerta. Me quedé en shock, Alice llevaba unos shorts y camisa playeros, con un gran sombrero y unos lentes que eran enormes. Se quedó viéndome como yo a ella durante unos segundos…

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que riéramos.

-Bella, vamos a la playa- dijo señalándose de arriba hacia abajo con una mano- ésta es mi ropa de playa- terminó y sonrió.

-Ahhh… te ves genial Al- le dije.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal Bella, pero no puedes irte con pantalones, la camisa larga a cuadros está bien, pero me niego a que dejes esta casa en pantalones- dijo y no pude evitar reír.

-¿Y qué pretendes que use?- le pregunté riendo.

-Esto- dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba de su enorme cartera unos mini shorts de blue jean que jamás había visto, supuse que los había comprado para mí.

-Estas completamente loca Al- le dije mientras le sonreía- pero estoy tan feliz de que nos vamos juntas de vacaciones que igual me los voy a poner- dije y ella comenzó a reír conmigo.

-Ya verás que te quedan geniales Bella, además estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas amiga- dijo dando saltitos.

Rápidamente pasé al baño para cambiarme, me miré en el espejo y me veía genial, me encantaba que Alice siempre sabía que ropa me quedaba bien, pero me molestaba que la comprara sin mi permiso, pero igual siempre me las terminaba poniendo. Luego de verme un rato al espejo recordé algo interesante… ¡Mis piernas estaban al aire! A pesar de tener tiempo sin agarrar sol, mi piel no perdía aquel tono marroncito que tanto me gustaba y sabía que había alguien más que se iba a quedar boquiabierto… con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza salí del baño y vi que mi maleta ya estaba casi hecha y Alice buscaba algunas cosas dentro de mi armario.

-Al- dije y ella se levantó de golpe- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunté viendo como toda la ropa que había sacado y puesto sobre la cama estaba doblada y arreglada en mi maleta.

-Con ayuda- dijo y me volteé no me había dado cuenta que Rose también estaba en mi cuarto.

-ROSE- grité mientras corría a abrazarla.

-Hola Bells- dijo mientras me abrazaba- vinimos a buscarlos, pero tu mamá dijo que tu todavía no estabas lista, por lo que subí a ayudar- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Rose- dije- ¿Qué hace falta?- pregunté mientras echaba un ojito a la maleta.

-Solo tus cosas de aseo- dijo Al a mi lado- estos son los zapatos que permito que lleves, además de los que llevas puestos- dijo metiendo montones de sandalias, tacones y zapatos a mi maleta. No evité el ataque de risa.

Fui al baño a recoger mis cosas y salí, las metimos en la maleta y la cerramos entre las tres.

-Bueno chicas- comenzó Rose- este es el comienzo de nuestras vacaciones- terminó y comenzamos a caminar con mi maleta hacia la puerta

Estas serían las mejores vacaciones de mi vida…


	42. Paso del tiempo II

CAPITULO 42 EL PASO DEL TIEMPO 2

Bella POV

Bajé las escaleras con mi gran maleta, Alice y Rose. Al llegar abajo vimos a Emmett levantando con facilidad la maleta de mamá y Edward estaba haciendo lo mismo con la maleta de papá…

-Esto está pesado Reneé- gimió Emmett con la maleta en sus brazos.

-Lo siento Em- dijo Reneé con una sonrisa en su cara- ya sabes que las chicas exageramos un poco con nuestras cosas- terminó mamá riendo.

-¡Claro que no Reneé!- gritó Alice a mi lado haciendo que todos los que estaban en la sala voltearan hacia nosotros en la escalera- ¡seguro llevas menos cosas que Bells!- terminó Alice riendo muy fuerte y casi todas las miradas fueron de mí a la gran maleta que estaba a mi lado.

De todas las miradas y risas solamente me pude concentrar en la cara de Edward, su boca estaba completamente abierta y parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir en cualquier momento de su cara.

-Vas a matar a Edward de un infarto- susurró Rose en mi oído, haciendo que una sonrisa se apoderara de mi cara.

-¡VAYA, ALICE TIENE COMPETENCIA A LA HORA DE HACER MALETAS- dijo Emmett y él y Jasper estallaron en risas.

-Nada que ver- dije- Alice hizo mi maleta- terminé sonriendo, pero en ningún momento mis ojos se separaron del rostro de Edward, quien tampoco había dejado de verme.

-Ed cierra la boca y deja de ver a Bella así, parece que en cualquier momento te la vas a cenar- dijo Jasper sin dejar de reír.

-Cállate Jazz- le dijo Edward tratando de recuperarse. Me vio a los ojos e inmediatamente su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse un poco y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara… Solo Dios sabe que estaría pensando Edward hace unos segundos…

-Relájate hermanito, vamos a llevar estas maletas a la camioneta y después vemos como nos repartimos en los carros- dijo Emmett, quien después de dedicarme una gran sonrisa salió de la casa con la maleta de mamá y detrás de él salió Edward con la maleta de Charlie…

-Chicos- nos llamó Reneé a Al, Rose, Jasper y a mi- ya nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la noche en la parrillada de bienvenida ¿ok?- dijo mamá.

-¡SIII!- gritamos todos en las escaleras y mamá salió de la casa.

-Bella, déjame llevar tu maleta- me dijo Jasper acercándose para agarrarla.

-Gracias Jazz- le dije sonriéndole. Al principio no creía posible que mi amistad con Jasper fuera tan fuerte como lo es ahorita… podía decir que lo quería tanto como quería a Emmett.

Jasper tomó mi maleta y salimos de la casa detrás de él, y luego él la dejó en la camioneta donde nuestros padres se iban… Nos despedimos de ellos y todos nos dirigimos hacia el Jeep y el Volvo… no tenía idea de en qué carro me iba. Me dio muchísima risa cuando vi que Emmett estaba montando a Orión en su Jeep… ya no era el cachorrito tierno que me habían regalado hace casi un año atrás…

-Listo el chico- dijo Emmett hablando de Orión- ahora si… ¿Cómo nos vamos?- preguntó Emmett viéndonos a todos.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos equipos?- sugerí inocentemente.

-NI LOCO, YO MANEJO MI JEEP- gritó Emmett divertido por mi sugerencia…

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Alice a mi lado, de nuevo.- yo ya elegí mi equipo- dijo y me dirigió una mirada que no entendí- Me gustaría irme con Bella y Rose en el Volvo- terminó y nos abrazó a Rose y a mí.

-No es justo, yo me quería ir con Bella- dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos mientras hacía pucherito- Además enana, no voy a dejar que TU manejes MI Volvo- dio levantando una ceja.

-Tal vez no sea yo quien maneje- dijo Alice mientras me veía…

-No, no, no, no… Alice, no puedo- dije de inmediato- no puedo manejar el Volvo. Ni siquiera sé dónde queda la casa…- dije nerviosa

-Claro que lo harás, porque si no lo haces me voy a molestar mucho contigo y no te voy a hablar en todas las vacaciones- dijo Alice viéndome seriamente y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara… Yo sabía que Al siempre cumplía lo que decía, pero en éste momento no me importaba, ya que Edward me estaba viendo con cara de súplica y me era casi imposible negarme a aquella cara tan hermosa… Casi…

-Bella yo también estoy dejando que Jazz se vaya en otro carro… solo quiero tener tiempo para hablar con Rose y contigo algo importante que me niego a decir delante de ellos- dijo Al en susurro contra mi oído, no me di cuenta en qué momento se había guindado de mi cuello para que pudiese escucharla, pero de todas maneras me quedaba completamente sin opciones, Alice quería hablar conmigo y no podía ser delante de Edward…

-Está bien- dije pesadamente en voz alta- yo manejo el Volvo- terminé y Edward suspiró pesadamente mientras se daba la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su rostro. No aguanté no verlo, por lo que corrí y lo abracé por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-Lo siento- dije contra su espalda- Alice quiere contarnos algo a Rose y a mí y no lo va a decir delante de ningún chico- terminé y hundí mi cara en su espalda. Lentamente Edward se volteó y mi cara quedó en su pecho y sus brazos rodeando mis hombros apretándome más contra él.

-Te amo Bella- dijo contra mis cabellos-te advierto que cuando lleguemos no voy a dejar que nada me separe de ti durante todas las vacaciones y de regreso me vengo contigo aunque Alice no quiera- dijo y levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada de Edward fija en la mía. Me puse en puntitas y besé ligeramente sus labios.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo- dije contra sus labios.

-¡YA BASTA DE TANTO AMOR!- gritó Emmett a nuestras espaldas.- ¡Vamos que ya tengo hambre y quiero llegar a la playa chicos!- dijo mientras se montaba en el asiento del piloto del Jeep.

-Nos vemos en un rato- dijo Edward mientras me soltaba, agarro mis manos y dejó las llaves en ellas, besó mi frente y corrió hacia el Jeep para terminar sentándose atrás con Orión, ya que Jasper le había ganado en la carrera por el asiento del copiloto.

-Vamos a ir detrás de ustedes- dijo Jasper desde la ventana.

-¡Pero maneja rápido Bella!- gritó Emmett riendo y todos se rieron con él, todos menos yo…

-¡A ver si me alcanzas!- le dije mientras me montaba en el Volvo, ya las chicas estaban entrando, por lo que apenas cerraron sus puertas, prendí el Volvo y lo arranqué en seco hacia la carretera…

-Bella tranquila- dijo Alice sonriéndome desde el asiento trasero- son aproximadamente tres horas de viaje, por lo que llegaremos como a las 7, tenemos suficiente tiempo para hablar.- terminó Al…

-Cierto Al- dijo Rose- chicas me alegra muchísimo pasar éstas vacaciones con ustedes, no saben cuanta falta me van a hacer éste año- dijo Rose mientras se sentaba dándole la espalda a la ventana- se que Emmett dijo que íbamos a venir los fines de semana, pero igual me van a hacer falta…

-Awww Rose- dijimos Al y yo al mismo tiempo.

-A mí también me vas a hacer falta- dijo Al

-Nos vas a hacer falta- corregí mientras les sonreía.

El principio del camino la pasamos hablando con Rose sobre cómo era la universidad, lo que iba a estudiar y donde iba a vivir. Para su suerte, Emmett y ella habían sido aceptados en la misma universidad por lo que ya tenían un pequeño apartamento donde iban a vivir juntos mientras estuvieran estudiando. Me alegró mucho saber que ya tenían prácticamente todo listo por allá y me puse mucho más feliz cuando Alice dijo que en esa universidad también daban todas las distintas carreras que nosotros queríamos estudiar, por lo que la tomaría como mi primera opción para el año que viene.

-Bella- dijo Alice de un momento a otro- ¿no te molestas si te pregunto algo?- dijo mirándome con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, al igual que Rose.

-Todo depende- dije tensa.

-Bueno, igual lo iba a preguntar… así que… ¿Nos cuentas que pasó después del baile del año pasado?- preguntó de repente haciéndome frenar de golpe por su pregunta. Sentí como me iba hacia adelante, pero gracias al cinturón de seguridad no pasó de ahí. Atrás Emmett estaba tocando la corneta en señal de protesta o de preocupación, no sé, mi mente estaba ocupada con la pregunta de Alice- ¡Bella!- gritaron las dos.

-Lo siento chicas- dije mientras aceleraba de nuevo- solo que esa pregunta me sacó de concentración- dije sin verlas y evitando contestar esa pregunta, era personal.

-Y bien- dijo Rose. Seguí sin verlas ni contestar- ¡Ay Bella, por favor!, ni que nosotras fuésemos monjas- dijo Rose riendo.

-Si ya lo saben para qué preguntan- dije tensa todavía.

-¡PORQUE LO QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR DE TI!- gritó Alice atrás.

-Está bieeeen… Si pasó, ¿contentas?- dije en tono molesto.

-¡Siiii!- gritaron las dos mientras saltaban sobre sus asientos y aplaudían.

-¿Por qué la emoción?- pregunté sin verlas.

-¡Por ti y por mi hermano!- gritó Alice- ¿esa fue su primera vez?- preguntó y entendí de inmediato el doble sentido de su pregunta.

-Si par de chismosas, si fue nuestra primera vez y ya no les voy a decir más nada del asunto ¿ok?- le dije viéndolas rápidamente mientras volvía mi vista hacia la carretera.

-Ok- dijeron las dos-pero no te vas a salvar de cantar con nosotras- dijo Rose mientras conectaba su Ipod en el reproductor de Edward- éste sin duda ha sido un viaje en carro muy productivo- dijo viéndonos a Al y a mí.

La música comenzó a sonar y me olvidé de todo tipo de molestia que antes sentía con el par de locas con las que iba manejando, ellas eran así, hacían todo tipo de preguntas molestas pero siempre porque se interesaban en lo que pasaba en mi vida, al igual que ellas me contaban, aunque en esos casos yo no preguntaba nada, ellas hablaban tranquilamente, como su estuvieran contando una buena historia…

-¡Esa canción me encanta!- grité.

-CANTEMOS- gritaron las dos… y así fue…

_Hay algo que va a suceder, no sé qué es._

_Se desprende ante una sensación que no puedo ver._

_Será que el sol está brillando distinto a lo acostumbrado_

_en la mañana, esta mañana._

_Lo que antes me afectaba ya no me dice tanto._

_Alguien a quien una vez amé se ha ido borrando._

_Será la vida que tejió casualidad densa en mi voz._

_Te fui llamando, llamando._

_¿Seré yo o serás tú?_

_Todo está tan diferente y eres tú._

_¿Seré yo o serás tú?_

_Todo parece opuesto bajo otra luz._

_No supe cómo es que llegué a este momento_

_donde escucho el tono de tu voz y voy corriendo._

_Será que estoy enamorándome sin querer._

_No sé bien, no sé bien._

_¿Seré yo o serás tú?_

_Todo está tan diferente y eres tú._

_¿Seré yo o serás tú?_

_Todo parece opuesto bajo otra luz._

_El color de mi vida cambió desde que tú llegaste._

_Nene, puedo saltar al vacío_

_y liberarme de lo que se supone que es mío._

_Dormir eternamente en un colchón mullido_

_sin reparar en la lucha que existe._

_Mas, bajo otra luz me encuentro_

_y es difícil olvidarme de que vine pa'quedarme_

_sin temor a enamorarme y allegándome como semilla_

_que busca calor._

_¿Seré yo o serás tú?_

_Todo está tan diferente y eres tú._

_¿Seré yo o serás tú?_

_Todo parece opuesto bajo otra luz._

_El color de mi vida cambió desde que tú llegaste._

_El color de mi vida cambió, desde que tú llegaste._

_(Nelly Furtado- Bajo otra luz)_

Cantamos como locas, la música estaba muy alta y nuestras voces eran más altas todavía…

-¡Bella llegamos!- dijo Rose a mi lado mientras señalaba el paisaje. Como ya era la hora del crepúsculo, el cielo tenía una tonalidad anaranjada y ante mis ojos se abría paso una gran casa, cuyo patio no era nada más que una de las playas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida…


	43. Paso del tiempo III

CAPITULO 43 EL PASO DEL TIEMPO 3

Edward POV.

Me había tocado sentarme en el asiento trasero del Jeep con Orión porque Jasper me había ganado la carrera por el asiento del copiloto, pero no me importaba, lo único que tenía en mi mente era a Bella.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, solo hubo una vez que quise salir corriendo del Jeep a ver qué había pasado cuando Bella frenó de golpe y Emmett casi las choca por detrás… Gracias a Dios no pasó nada, pero tendría que preguntarles cuando llegáramos a la casa.

Como íbamos con las ventanas abiertas nos dimos cuenta que de un momento al otro las chicas pusieron música muy alta y podía ver que estaban cantando y bailando.

-Se la están pasando en grande- comentó Emmett sonriendo. No me había fijado hasta ese momento que durante todo el camino Em no había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Em, porqué sonríes tanto?- le pregunté.

-Ehhh… ¿yo?, yo no estoy sonriendo- dijo sonriendo… ¡qué mal mentiroso era mi hermanote!.

-Si Emmett, ya me tienes nervioso- comentó Jasper- Nunca te había visto sonriendo tanto.

-Ammm… bueno, les digo, pero NO PUEDEN DECIR NADA- advirtió severo

-Prometido- dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Le voy a pedir a Rose que se case conmigo- dijo Emmett muy bajito.

-QUE GENIAAAAL- gritamos.

-Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza hermano- le dije riendo.

-Ahora si es verdad que mi hermana se va a volver loca Emmett- dijo Jasper.

-Chicos de verdad no quiero que digan nada todavía… necesito esperar el momento perfecto- dijo Em… ¿nervioso?

-Tranquilo- dijimos los dos.

-¡Miren!- gritó Jasper casi que saliéndose por la ventana- ¡Ya llegamos!

La vista era espectacular, no me cansaba de venir a esta playa… la casa era como una enorme mansión que tenía el mejor patio trasero de todos, una playa.

Emmett estacionó al lado del Volvo y bajamos, las chicas estaban riendo y no pude evitar ver a Bella, se veía completamente radiante cada vez que sonreía.

-Ya hermano- dijo Emmett poniéndome una mano en mi hombro- deja de babear por Bells- terminó riendo.

-Cállate Emmett, mira que tengo un arma poderosa que puedo utilizar en tu contra- dije y Emmett me miró espantado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó y sus ojos se iban a salir de tu cara.

-Nada hermano, nada- dije sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- escuché como la voz de la enana se iba acercando hasta llegar a nosotros. Me dirigió una mirada divertida que no entendí luego se lanzó a los brazos de Jasper. Cuando me giré Emmett estaba en la misma posición con Rose… pero no veía a Bella por ahí.

Caminé un poco por el patio hasta que la encontré sentada con su espalda recostada de una de las cercas que dejaban libre la vista hacia la playa, su mirada estaba completamente perdida en ella, mientras Orión descansaba a su lado… Los dos estaban de fotografía. La luz que se reflejaba del atardecer hacía que la piel de Bella se viera simplemente maravillosa y yo me había quedado contemplándola.

Bella lentamente giró su rostro hacia donde yo me encontraba y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Caminé hasta que quedé lo suficientemente cerca y me senté a su lado, pasado uno de mis brazos por sus hombros mientras ella ponía su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Esta vista es hermosa- dijo y su aliento rozó mi cuello…

-Eso lo puedo discutir- dije y ella levantó su mirada para poder verme a los ojos… esos ojos tenían el mismo efecto sobre mí desde el primer día que la vi- tu eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Dije y ella besó mis labios rápidamente, dejándome con ganas de seguir besándola.

-No eres el más imparcial en esto Ed- dijo sonriendo.

-No tengo razón para mentirte- le dije.

-¡Hey Enamorados!- gritó Emmett y volteamos a verlo- ¡Vamos que ya está lista la parrilla!- terminó y nos hizo señas que lo acompañáramos. Me levanté y ayudé a Bella a levantarse.

Caminamos dentro de la casa y Bella quedó maravillada con ella. Le comenté que había sido Esme quien la había decorado y dijo que mi mamá era toda una artista, a lo que estuve completamente de acuerdo. Pasamos a la parrillera y ahí nos estaban esperando todos, ya estaba lista la parrilla y hasta Orión comió. Luego de comer, Emmett comenzó a contar historias graciosas de cundo estábamos pequeños, algunas me molestaron mucho, pero veía que Bella se reía a rienda suelta, por lo que me relajaba al instante… Bella era como mi medicina, de esa de la que te vuelves totalmente dependiente para poder vivir, para poder respirar, inclusive para poder sonreír…

-¡Bella!- la llamó Alice, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos- ¡Vamos a cantar!- gritó mi hermana emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos junto con Rose…

-Está bien chicas, pero relájense un poco ¿quieren?-dijo mi novia mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a mi oído- espero no morir en el intento- susurró y no pude evitar la carcajada que me salió sin pensarlo dos veces….

-¿¡Que te dijo?- preguntó Alice visiblemente molesta

-Nada enana…- dije sin dejar de reírme y vi como Bella también se estaba riendo.

-Cantemos- dijo Rose mientras les pasaba los micrófonos a Al y a Bella… y comenzaron a cantar…

_Some people call them players_

_But I'm far from terrified_

_somehow I'm drawn to danger_

_And have been all of my life_

_It feels my heart divided_

_Half way between wrong and right_

_I know I'm playing with fire_

_but i dont mind_

_Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Oooooh, bad boys_

_Some think it's complicated_

_But its straight up fun for me_

_I don't need no explanation_

_It's nothing more than what you see_

_My heart still feels divided_

_Halfway between wrong and right_

_I know I'm playing with fire_

_But I don't mind_

_Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I know you want me shauny cos I'm a (bad boy)_

_Hey shauny can't help it she so so addicted to them rougher fellas_

_With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked letters_

_Let mamma take all the risks_

_For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather_

_?_

_By any means necessary, girl_

_She likes them ruthless, that's my world_

_It's not the news it's what I heard_

_To get them more the merrier_

_It's not a big surprise_

_I know them bad boys catch your eyes_

_Look at her walk when I go in disguise_

_You'll have them shauny don't worry you fly_

_Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Yeah the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Bad boys Bad boys_

_(Alexandra Burke- Bad boys)_

Las chicas realmente cantaron muy bien, vi como nuestros padres se levantaron todos a bailar con ellas, aunque a decir verdad, ninguno tenía mucho ritmo, pero lo disfrutaron muchísimo… Los chicos y yo también bailamos al ritmo de la música y las voces de las chicas, pero no me podía concentrar mucho ya que Bella se veía completamente hermosa cada vez que cantaba… nunca me iba a cansar de verla.

Esa noche pasó volando, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya nuestros padres estaban recogiendo todo para irse a dormir… Todos estábamos cansados, pero yo seguía sentado en uno de los sillones de la parrillera, con Bella en mis piernas… No me di cuenta en qué momento nos quedamos ahí dormido, pero fue realmente la mejor noche de mi vida, ya que Bella durmió conmigo….

Poco a poco me fui despertando e inmediatamente mis ojos se encontraron con un enorme par de ojos grises, hermosos ojos grises…

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo Bella mientras besaba ligeramente mi nariz, todavía entre mis brazos.

-Buenos días mi vida- le dije sonriéndole- ¿cómo dormiste?- le pregunté

-Muy bien- dijo sonriendo- creo que deberíamos entrar a desayunar o Alice va a venir desesperadamente a buscarnos- terminó y lo inevitable pasó…

-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ USTEDES DOS TODAVÍA TIENEN LA ROPA DE AYER- gritó Alice mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-La respuesta es sencilla hermana- le dije- porque no nos hemos cambiado-dije y Bella comenzó a reír.

-NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO- gritó, respiró varias veces y volvió a hablar- Bella, acompáñame para que te cambies, hoy vamos a ir a la playa…- dijo calmada mientras se acercaba a Bella, ésta se levantó de mis piernas, me dio un beso rápido y desapareció por la puerta, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por la enana.

Lentamente me levanté y me fui a cambiar al cuarto donde todavía dormían Jasper y Emmett. Entré al baño para ducharme y cuando salí del baño fui interceptado por mi hermano y mi cuñado…

-Así que no dormiste aquí anoche- dijo Emmett, no era una pregunta.

-No Emmett, no dormí aquí, pero tampoco es lo que te estás imaginando- le dije serio mientras me dirigía a mi maleta para ponerme mis shorts de playa.

-Es cierto Emmett- dijo Jasper- lo hubieses visto, se quedó dormido en los sillones de la parrillera, los que tienen vista a la playa, con Bella en sus piernas- dijo Jasper riéndose

-Hermaniito, pero no pierdes el tiempo vale- gritó Emmett, quien ya se había cambiado, al igual que Jasper por sus shorts de playa y, como de costumbre, no llevaba camisa…

-Emmett ponte algo de camisa- le dije.

-¿Qué, Te pongo nervioso hermanito?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí…

-¡Claro que no!- le grité.

-Si a ti no te pongo nervioso…- comenzó, le lanzó una mirada a Jasper y luego me sonrió- ¡TENGO QUE VER COMO SE PONE DE ROJA BELLS!- terminó gritando y riendo mientras salía, sin camisa, corriendo del cuarto…

-Emmett está completamente loco- dijo Jasper entre risas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- comenté apurándome un poco y caminando hacia la puerta- pero no me puedo perder la cara de Bella cuando Emmett la fastidie- comenté riéndome un poco, la cara de mi novia no tenía precio cuando Emmett hacía algo estúpido…

Bajamos corriendo y, efectivamente, la cara de Bella no tenía precio. Emmett estaba "modelando" frente a Bella y ella tenía su cara como un tomate mientras nuestros padres y las chicas se reían de la estúpida actuación de Emmett.

Luego del "espectáculo" desayunamos en familia y nos fuimos a la playa, no era que tuviéramos que caminar mucho, solo ir al patio trasero, literalmente, abrías la puerta y allí estaba la playa… Cuando éramos más pequeños nos encantaba venir a éste lugar, siempre habían olas excelentes para surfear, aunque ninguno de nosotros lo hiciera bien del todo.

Alice, Emmett y yo salimos con nuestras viejas tablas y nos metimos al mar… siempre disfrutaba de "hacer el intento" de surfear con mis hermanos.

En un momento de "calma" me senté sobre mi tabla y me dispuse a ver hacia la orilla. Jasper y Rose estaba jugando con Orión, nuestro padres estaban sentados juntos hablando entre todos y después, un poco alejada de todos, estaba Bella… tenía su cabello suelto y estaba acostada de espaldas sobre una toalla, apoyada sobre sus codos. Llevaba puesto un traje de baño strapless marrón que hacía que su cuerpo fuera perfecto… Bella se veía completamente hermosa de cualquier manera, pero nunca había notado que el hermoso color de su piel era, seguramente, por largas sesiones de bronceado en su antiguo hogar. No me fijé cuanto tiempo estuve viéndola desde el mar, pero sentí que me ponía extremadamente rojo cuando ella me vio fijamente y me saludó con una mano… En ese momento se me ocurrió algo…


	44. Paso del tiempo IV

CAPITULO 44 EL PASO DEL TIEMPO 4

Bella POV

…

-¿!QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUÉ?- le grité a Edward, quién me veía divertido por mi reacción.

-Quiero que vengas a surfear conmigo- me dijo sonriendo.

-¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PARE EN UNA TABLA EN EL AGUA SI NI SIQUIERA PUEDO CAMINAR SEGURA SOBRE TIERRA FIRME!- le volví a gritar. No es que me guste gritarle a Edward, pero tampoco me gusta la idea de ahogarme por culpa de una tabla de surf.

-Bella, por favor- dijo poniendo cara de corderito- Es fácil, además, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, te lo juro- terminó mientras sonreía.

-No lo sé Edward- le dije- de verdad que me da mucho miedo- terminé riendo, pero fue una risa nerviosa.

-¡Bella!- escuché como me llamaba Alice y me volteé a verla. Venía saliendo del agua con una tabla que era el doble de ella y su cabello mojado se veía realmente gracioso, si seco sus puntas apuntaban en diferentes direcciones, mojado era aún peor- ¿no vienes con nosotros?- preguntó una vez que estuvo a nuestro lado.

-Estoy tratando de convencerla enana, pero no quiere- dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme con su sonrisa torcida.

-¡AY BELLA POR FAVOR!- gritó Alice levantando sus brazos teatralmente- Vamos vale, es fácil- dijo mientras me arrastraba por un brazo.

-¡Alice!- grité mientras me arrastraba-¡puedo caminar sola, así que suéltame!- le dije, ella se volteó a verme y sonrió.

-No creo que eso pase- dijo riendo. De repente sentí unos cómo unos brazos me levantaban del suelo y me cargaban…

-EDWARD BÁJAME- grité mientras el comenzaba a correr.

-No lo creo- dijo corriendo.

Hace pocos segundos estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la playa por una enana diabólica, pero en éste momento ya estaba completamente mojada porque mi novio había confabulado en mi contra…

-¡EDWARD!- grité cuando logré ponerme de pie entre las olas.

-Te ves hermosa cuando estás molesta- dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

-NO ESTOY MOLESTA- grité- ESTOY MOJADA- terminé riendo, mi lógica no era del todo correcta, pero ya qué… ya estaba mojada.

-Si eso no es estar molesta yo no soy jugador de football casi profesional- dijo Emmett riendo cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

-Em, no fastidies- dijo Edward sin dejar de abrazarme.

Después de eso los hermanos Cullen me obligaron a intentar pararme en la tabla, definitivamente no era fácil, pero después de varios intentos logré mantenerme de pie por mucho más tiempo.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en el mar riendo e intentado surfear. Quedé totalmente impresionada cuando Emmett me contó que había sido Rose quien le había enseñado a surfear… no me imaginaba a mi amiga, con su porte de modelo, surfeando como toda una profesional, pero seguramente así sería…

Cuando sentí que nadie estaba pendiente de mí, salí corriendo del agua y pasé directo a la casa… subí a la habitación donde Alice había dicho que debía dormir, en la cual ella y Rose también se quedaban, agarré mi guitarra y bajé de nuevo a la playa.

Fue muy gracioso ver que, creía yo, no se habían dado cuenta que los había dejado solos en el agua… Rosalie estaba surfeando mientras Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Alice la veían desde el agua…

Caminé hasta donde había dejado mi toalla y me senté… hacía unos día había escuchado una canción de Mary J. Blige que me había gustado muchísimo y comencé a tratar de sacarla…

_Hey no ... noo oooooh_

_Ain't nobody gonna treat you better_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch you better_

_Ain't nobody gonna love you better boy than I am_

_Than I am_

_When your out at night and your in the streets_

_And you have her to yourself_

_Think of all the love that you get from me_

_That you can't find nowhere else_

_When your far away and I'm not around_

_And temptation fills your heart_

_Think of all the ways that I'm faithful babe_

_To replace me would be hard_

_Cause ain't nobody_

_Ain't nobody gonna treat you better_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch you better_

_Ain't nobody gonna love you better boy than I am_

_Than I am_

_(nobody, nobody) than I am _

_Ohh Ain't nobody gonna treat you better than I am_

_You can try to act single if you wanna_

_You can go ahead and mingle if you wanna_

_You can even behave like you don't care_

_But you know (but you know) like I know (like I know)_

_That you ain't that foolish_

_Who you foolin'? You won't ruin_

_What's been here all along, you ain't movin'_

_From what you've got at home_

_Ain't nobody gonna treat you better_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch you better_

_Ain't nobody gonna love you better boy than I am_

_Than I am_

_(nobody, nobody) than I am _

_Ohh nobody gonna treat you as good as I am_

_I just want you to know_

_Baby I love you so_

_There is no need to go lookin' for nothin more_

_Cause I've got everything you'll ever need right here_

_But if you feel that you need to leave_

_Just know!_

_Ain't nobody gonna treat you better_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch you better_

_Ain't nobody gonna love you better boy than I am_

_Than I am_

_(nobody, nobody) than I am _

_Ohh nobody gonna treat you as good as I am_

_(Mary J. Blige- I am)_

Cuando estaba cantando vi cómo Edward salía del agua en mi dirección. Su cabello estaba completamente mojado y por el reflejo del sol, se veía como su cabello cobrizo tenía algunos reflejos amarillos que lo hacían ver completamente espectacular. No dejé de cantar en ningún momento, pero él se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa mientras me escuchaba.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que amo cuando cantas y tocas la guitarra?- me preguntó Edward sonriendo.

-Nop, no me lo habías dicho, pero me encanta que lo digas- dije sonriéndole también.

Edward se levantó y me tendió una mano para que la tomara, lo que, obviamente, hice. Cuando me levantó, colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me besó lenta y tiernamente… coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y luego en su cuello, para profundizar el beso. Amaba cada vez que Edward me abrazaba y me besaba de ésta manera… aunque hoy era completamente diferente, yo estaba en traje de baño y él sólo llevaba sus shorts de surfista, por lo que sentía toda su piel contra la mía y las pequeñas descargas eléctricas subían y bajaban por mi piel cada vez que movía sus manos por mi espalda…

-Edward- dijo Emmett- siento la interrupción, pero necesito que me acompañes un segundo- dijo Emmett… ¿nervioso? Nunca había visto a Emmett comportarse de ésa manera. Edward lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue caminando con Emmett, Jasper los alcanzó y los tres caminaron y se pararon a hablar cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de donde estábamos todos.

-No entiendo que les pasa a esos tres- dijo Alice, quien se estaba sentando en mi toalla con Rose a un lado- Te toca arena- dijo sonriéndome.

-Claro, yo traigo la toalla y me toca arena, me parece muy justo- dije divertida mientras me sentaba al frente de ellas, en la arena.

-Bella, esa canción fue muy bonita- dijo Rose- me encanta tener amigos músicos- dijo riendo- y una amiga consiente de la moda- añadió viendo a Alice.

-Ayyyy Roseee- dijo Al mientras la abrazaba- yo también te quiero amiga- dijo.

-¿y a mí?- pregunté fingiendo molestia y dolor.

-A TI TAMBIÉN BELLA- gritaron las dos mientras me abrazaban, muy fuerte debo agregar.

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que la mamá de Rose nos dijo que nos fuéramos a cambiar porque hoy había una cena importante, nos vimos entre las tres y aceptamos. Era extraño que en ningún momento habían aparecido los chicos, pero igual subimos y nos bañamos y vestimos para una ocasión que no sabíamos de qué se trataba.

A Alice no le importó el no saber de qué se trataba, ya que nos arregló a Rose y a mí hasta que parecíamos unas muñequitas de porcelana. Ella también se arregló y bajamos…

Cuando estuvimos abajo nuestros padres estaban casi que igual que nosotras, no sabían porqué nos habíamos arreglado tanto, pero de todas formas estábamos todos ahí. De repente entró Jasper a la casa, vestido de una manera completamente formal, aunque no llevaba saco ni nada. Se veía que estaba muy estresado, ya que su cara lo demostraba… No entendía por qué no estaban ni Emmett ni Edward en la casa y me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-Bella, ¿tienes idea de qué se trata esto?- preguntó Rose en susurro.

-No Rose, andamos en las mismas, creo que ni siquiera Al sabe, porque mira como le está tratando de sacar información a Jasper y él solo niega- le respondí en susurro pero señalando hacia donde Al y Jasper se encontraban.

Al ratico llegó Alice con expresión derrotada, ya que no había podido averiguar el porqué de la cena.

Las tres nos sentamos en los sofás de la sala con nuestros padres mientras hablábamos con ellos, de repente entraron por la puerta principal Emmett, Edward y Jasper; los dos últimos se veían realmente estresados, pero Emmett fue el que me sorprendió, nunca antes lo había visto tan nervioso.

Se pararon en la sala y Edward se sentó a mi lado, lo mismo hizo Jasper con Alice, dejando a Emmett solo en el centro de la sala.

Rosalie se levantó y le preguntó si se sentía mal, en ese momento me giré a ver a Edward para preguntarle que estaba pasando, pero solo me susurró "Ya verás"…

-Familia- dijo Emmett en voz alta mientras todos nos girábamos a verlo- Se que todos se estarán preguntando por qué les hice cambiarse un poco más formales y preparar una cena especial, pero quiero que sepan que de verdad les agradezco a todos el apoyo, en especial a mi hermano y a mi cuñado- dijo Emmett sonriéndole a cada uno de ellos. Lentamente se giró hacia Rosalie quien todavía no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, al igual que muchos de nosotros- Rosalie Hale, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido durante toda mi vida, no solamente eres mi amiga o mi novia, eres la persona que más me ha enseñado cosas a lo largo de todos éstos años y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Rose y esta había comenzado a llorar, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Rosalie, mi vida, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le preguntó Emmett mientras abría una pequeña cajita roja que tenía adentro un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Rosalie estuvo llorando y sonriendo durante un rato y luego se tiró a los brazos de Emmett haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas al suelo y con ella sobre su pecho.

-¡SI QUIERO EMM!- gritó mientras lo besaba- ¡SI ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!- gritó y todos estallamos en risas y aplausos.

Cuando los dos se levantaron del suelo se veían completamente radiantes, Emmett no podía separar sus ojos de los ojos de Rose, y mi amiga no había dejado de sonreír. Definitivamente ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y estaba completamente feliz por ellos.

Cada uno abrazó y felicitó a la pareja y después fuimos a cenar…

-YO QUIERO SER LA PLANIFICADORA DE LA BODA- gritó Alice de repente.

-Claro enana- dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba- también te quería pedir algo a ti Bella- me dijo Emmett.

-Si, claro, dime- le contesté sonriendo.

-Quiero que tu y mi hermana sean nuestras damas de honor- dijo Emmett, viendo a Rose, luego a Alice y por último a mi.

Alice se levantó de su silla dando saltitos y aplaudiendo mucho.

-CLARO QUE SI- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Emmett y luego a Rose.

-Yo también digo que sí, sería un honor para mí- dije sonriéndoles a Em y a Rose.

Luego Rose le pidió a Jasper y a Edward que fueran los padrinos y ellos también aceptaron, de una vez Alice comenzó a hablar con Esme, Reneé y la sra Hale, para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.

-Bella- me llamó de nuevo Emmett- ¿Qué tal si tu y mi hermano no dedican una canción a Rose y a mí en este momento?- dijo sonriéndome y levantando una ceja.

-¿No me vas a dejar decir que no verdad? – le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No- dijo Edward a mi lado, quien no se había separado de mí desde que llegó a la casa- vamos Bella- dijo sonriéndome, mientras me pasaba mi guitarra, era extraño cantar con Edward frente a toda nuestra familia y me sentía nerviosa…

-Mi novia Bella y yo le vamos a dedicar una canción a la feliz pareja- dijo Edward en voz alta mientras me miraba. Se volteó y vi cómo Rosalie abrazaba a Emmett y éste le daba un tierno beso en la frente- Par ustedes chicos…

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Jason Mraz- Lucky)_

Edward y yo cantamos la canción viéndonos a los ojos… Esa canción no era solo para Emmett y para Rose, también era para nosotros dos…


	45. Paso del tiempo V

CAPITULO 45 EL PASO DEL TIEMPO 5

Bella POV.

La canción y la cena terminaron con tranquilidad. Después de eso nos fuimos cada uno a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos y cuando estuvimos listas nos sentamos juntas en la cama de Rose…

-No puedo creer que te vas a casar Rose- comenzó a decir Alice- ¡me va a encantar organizar tu boda, luego organizaré la de Bella y de última la mía!- terminó de decir Alice dando pequeños saltitos sobre la cama…

Supe que las chicas siguieron con la conversación, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Siempre me había imaginado a mi misma con un hermoso vestido largo de cola con un velo sobre mi rostro, el cual sería levantado por mi prometido y la ceremonia terminaría con un beso, dándome a mí el apellido de mi esposo… sólo un apellido cruzaba mi mente en ese momento _"Cullen"_. Sonreí por dentro, "Bella Cullen" sonaba muy bien para mí… Pero ¿qué pasa si Edward nunca me propone matrimonio? O peor aún ¿si no lo ha pensado? Yo si lo había pensado, y casi un año atrás había decidido que quería pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Edward… Necesitaba tomar aire…

-Ehhh chicas- dije levantándome de la cama- voy por un vaso de agua, ya vengo- terminé y salí del cuarto, bajé casi que corriendo las escaleras y como todo estaba oscuro, tropecé con algo… Mejor dicho, con alguien. Sentí como unas manos se aferraban en mi cintura para que no cayera y también sentí como un dulce aliento se comenzaba a mezclarse con el mío…

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Edward nervioso.

-Sí, gracias Edward… la oscuridad no ayuda a los torpes- dije riendo, pero puse mis manos en su cuello.

-Tú no eres torpe Bella, solo un poco descuidada- dijo riendo también- por cierto, pensaba que ya se habían ido a dormir, ¿porqué andabas por aquí?- preguntó. Cada vez sentía como me iba levantando en puntitas y él se iba agachando poco a poco… ¡éstos eran los momentos en los que odiaba tener 1,60 metros de altura y que él midiera 1,80!

-Porque necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente- dije casi susurrando sobre sus labios.

-Pues espero que esto te ayude- dijo y lentamente sus labios rozaron los míos. Edward apretó su agarre en mi cintura y el beso se profundizó un poco- ¿te ayudó?- preguntó de repente mientras sonreía sobre mis labios.

-Un poco, pero necesito un vaso de agua- dije. Edward besó ligeramente mis labios de nuevo, luego me dio un beso en una mejilla y me llevó de la mano a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina, Edward me cargó y me sentó sobre el mesón que estaba en el centro de la misma, agarró dos vasos y sirvió un poco de agua. No fue necesario que prendiera la luz, porque la cocina tenía un enorme ventanal dentro del cual se filtraba completamente la luz de la luna que brillaba esa noche, por lo que podíamos ver todo casi perfectamente…

Edward se paró a mi lado con los vasos, me tendió uno y bebimos nuestra agua. Yo solo podía verlo a él, el reflejo de la luna sobre su piel hacía que ésta brillara de una manera muy bonita, no era un brillo exagerado, pero estaba segura que mi piel no se le acercaba ni en lo más mínimo. Edward veía hacia el ventanal mientras sonreía, de repente nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Nos quedamos viéndonos un rato largo y sonriéndonos mutuamente.

-Bella, eres tan linda- dijo Edward mientras se paraba frente a mí, entre mis piernas.

-Gracias, me lo dicen muy a menudo ¿sabes?- le dije bromeando.

-¿Ah sí?- respondió levantando una ceja.

-Claro tonto, una torpeza como la mía siempre se considera linda- le dije sonriéndole y encogiéndome de hombros.

-yo no creo que seas torpe, ya te lo dije- dijo sonriendo torcido- solo tienes que poner un poquiiiiito más de cuidado por donde caminas- dijo y se me quedó viendo directo a los ojos- aunque sabes algo… no entiendo cómo puedes caminar perfectamente en tacones de 6 centímetros o más, y te caes cuando vas en zapatos deportivos- dijo riéndose.

-Hey, más respeto- dije fingiendo molestia, pero se me escapó una sonrisa- son años de práctica, para ambos casos- dije riendo yo también.

Estuvimos así durante unos minutos más hasta que subimos. Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, nos dimos un beso de buenas noches y entré a la habitación…

-Bella tardaste mucho solo por un vaso de agua- dijo Alice levantando una ceja mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-Lo siento, casi ruedo por las escaleras porque la luz estaba apagada- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡No importa, tenemos que cantar!- dijo Rosalie de repente, estaba realmente emocionada.

-Rose- comencé- ¿desde cuándo te gusta tanto cantar?- pregunté

-DESDE QUE ME VOY A CASAR- gritó saltando sobre su cama.

Cuando me giré, la tele estaba lista con el Karaoke y estaba comenzando a sonar la música…

-¿Tik Tok, Rose?- preguntó Alice al reconocer la canción.

-Siiiiii- gritó Rose mientras comenzaba a cantar. Alice y yo la seguimos.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_(Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_(Ke$ha- Tik Tok)_

Esa noche cantamos mucho, luego nos acostamos a dormir.

Las vacaciones pasaron tan rápido como habían llegado, de repente ya era hora de comenzar las clases de nuevo y todos estábamos en parte emocionados y en parte tristes. Emmett y Rose ya se habían mudado juntos y ya habían comenzado la universidad, pero a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, siempre hablábamos. Todos los fines de semana antes de que nosotros comenzáramos clases, Alice planificaba y hacía algo para la boda de los chicos. Ya Rose tenía un hermoso vestido de bodas, el cual sólo lo habíamos visto Alice, Reneé, Esme, la Sra. Hale y yo. De hecho, ya Alice había escogido nuestros vestidos de damas de Honor.

Mis últimas semanas de vacaciones las pasé corriendo de un lado para otro comprando cosas para la boda con Alice, lo cual era frustrante, ya que cada vez que ella estaba a punto de decidirse por alguna cosa, ella cambiaba de opinión alegando que no era "perfecto" para la boda…

Al fin fue el primer día de clases. Me costó realmente demasiado levantarme temprano para arreglarme y bajar a comer, pero lo logré, a duras penas.

Cuando bajé mamá me veía con esa típica sonrisa materna de "a que no sabes que estoy pensando".

-Buenos días Bella- dijo mamá sonriendo.

-Buenos días…- no pude terminar, mamá salió corriendo y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

-Por fin hija, ya estás en último año, ya tienes que empezar a buscar universidades y una carrera que te guste, además que tienes que pensar más a futuro, como tu trabajo, casarte, tener tu propia familia…- Reneé siguió hablando, pero me quedé en "casarte y tener tu propia familia".

-Ehhh si, si mamá, este es el año- dije cuando fui capaz de recuperarme.

Desayuné con mamá, pero fuimos interrumpidas por alguien que tocaba la puerta… obviamente yo sabía quién era. Me levanté y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Ed- dije sonriéndole a Edward, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara y llevaba una rosa en sus manos.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios- te traje esta flor, te voy a dar una por cada día que pase en este nuevo año juntos- dijo sonriendo pícaramente. En sus ojos había una chispa de algo… pero no lo pude reconocer.

-Gracias Edward, está hermosa- dije mientras olía la rosa- tengo que preguntar… ¿Qué hiciste Edward Cullen?, porque tus ojos están brillando y me estoy comenzando a preocupar- dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Se me nota tanto?- dijo mientras se señalaba y fingía que estaba sorprendido- Te vas a enterar en un rato- terminó sonriendo torcido.

-Bueno- dije más relajada- ¿Quieres desayunar?- le pregunté.

-Claro- dijo y entró a la casa. Caminamos hasta la cocina tomados de manos, Reneé saludó a Edward y nos deseó suerte a ambos en este año escolar nuevo. Comimos rápido y nos fuimos al Volvo para ir al colegio. Se sentía raro no ir con la estridente voz de Emmett, los gritos de Rose, los brinquitos de Alice y la tranquila risa de Jasper… A éstos dos últimos los vería en unos minutos, pero ya me hacían mucha falta los dos primeros.

Llegamos al instituto y Edward estacionó al lado del flamante Porshe amarillo de Alice, me ayudó a bajar del carro y caminamos hacia el edificio de dirección a buscar nuestros horarios.

Cuando entramos Alice y Jasper venían con enormes sonrisas en sus caras…

-Buenos días chicos- nos saludó Jasper primero, ya que Alice no nos había visto. Ésta se volteó y salió corriendo a abrazarme.

-¡Bellaaaaa!- gritó mientras me brincaba encima- ¿puedes creerlo?- Me preguntó cuando me soltó.

-Hola Al- comencé- no entiendo la pregunta- dije frunciendo un poco el sueño.

-¡QUE LA MAYORÍA DE NUESTRAS CLASES SON JUNTOS!- gritó mientras me abrazaba de nuevo y daba saltitos.

-¡Que bieeeen!- grité y salté con ella.

Cuando terminamos con nuestro baile de la victoria, el cual por cierto se lo habíamos robado a Emmett, volteamos y vi que tanto Jasper como Edward estaban muertos de la risa mientras nos veían.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso y por qué no celebran con nosotras?- preguntó Alice.

-Porque fue gracias a éste señor que todos tenemos clases juntos- dijo Jasper señalando a Edward, quien me veía con diversión en los ojos.

-A SÍ QUE ERA ESO- grité mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Si, eso era mi secreto- dijo mientras me abrazaba- aunque yo si tengo todas mis clases contigo Bella- susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Me parece perfecto- susurré en respuesta, mientras nuestros labios se encontraban.

Estaba segura que éste año iba a ser mejor que el año pasado y estaba completamente feliz por eso…


	46. ¡Al fin! CAP FINAL

CAPITULO 46 AL FIN CAP FINAL

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Tener clases con Edward resultó la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en la vida, ya que como no prestaba mucha atención en clases, él se había convertido en mi profesor privado en las tardes. Debo admitir que Edward es un excelente profesor y tiene muchísima paciencia… Pero eso no fue lo más interesante de la velocidad con la que pasó el tiempo. Lo que sí fue impresionante fueron las veces que Alice me hizo acompañarla para terminar de arreglar las cosas para la boda de Rose y Emmett, por lo cual, después de mis clases por las tardes con Edward, los cuatro, porque Alice arrastraba a Jasper con ella, salíamos corriendo al centro comercial a buscar cualquier cosa…

Hasta que al fin llegó el día de la boda…

Alice había cuadrado todo perfectamente en un horario y nos había repartido uno a cada uno, nuestros padres debían llegar antes que todos los invitados, ya que Alice "muy amablemente" les pidió su colaboración con la parte del protocolo… Miento, casi los amenazó de muerte si no ayudaban diciendo: _"si no quieren ver a una dama de honor de corta estatura matando a alguien, necesito que ayuden"_… Y así fue. Por suerte Alice me había dejado quedarme en mi casa, para poder ayudar a Reneé con su vestido y su maquillaje. Al se había quedado en casa de Rose y habíamos quedado en encontrarnos las tres en esa casa, para que Alice se encargara de mi maquillaje y mi cabello antes de la boda.

Cuando terminé de arreglar a mi mamá, me fijé que Charlie no perdiera la cabeza tratando de hacer un nudo de corbata. Casi muero del ataque de risa cuando lo vi intentando hacerlo, por lo que lo ayudé y salí de la casa con un montón de cosas en mis manos.

Manejé a todo lo que podía, siendo prudente, hasta la casa de Rose. Cuando llegué Alice casi me saca del carro cargada…

-Bella ya es tarde- dijo estresada.

-Hola Al, también me da gusto verte hoy- le dije riendo mientras corría detrás de ella cargando mis cosas.

-No es gracioso Bella, estás llegando tarde- dijo subiendo la escaleras de la casa.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto Rose ya estaba vestida y se estaba viendo en el espejo de su cuarto. Mi amiga se veía realmente hermosa con su traje de novia.

-Rose que linda estás- le dije después de haberme quedado un rato viéndola.

-¡Aww Bella!- dijo Rose. Me acerqué y le di un abrazo cuidadoso con miedo a dañar algo del vestido- Gracias por estar aquí hoy amiga, te requiero- dijo sonriéndome- aunque ahora es tu turo de sufrir- dijo riéndose mientras me obligaba a sentarme en la silla para que ella y Alice comenzaran a arreglarme.

Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras estuve sentada en esa silla, solo supe que habían terminado cuando me dijeron que me fuera a vestir porque ya el papá de Rose nos estaba esperando para ir a la iglesia.

Me paré y me vestí, cuando salí del baño me vi en el espejo… Estas dos chicas hacían maravillas con sus habilidades para maquillar y peinar. Si en ocasiones anteriores había dicho que me habían dejado diferente, ésta vez le ganaba a cualquiera. Estaba linda, y era la primera vez que yo misma decía eso de mí misma.

Alice no me dejó verme mucho tiempo ya que me arrastró escaleras abajo para que nos fuéramos a la iglesia en ese mismo instante.

El papá de Rose estaba muy nervioso, pero no dejaba de sonreír. Creo que todos en ese carro estábamos nerviosos.

Una vez en la iglesia, Alice me hizo bajar del carro para asegurarme que todos estuvieran en sus lugares, lo cual era así, sabía que nuestros padres no querían perder sus vidas en manos de una enana loca como Alice. Me encontré de frente con Jasper cuando iba de regreso al carro para avisarle a Alice…

-Bella- dijo Jasper al verme.

-Hola Jazz- dije acercándome a él- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté, se veía estresado.

-Estresado- dijo. La pegué.

-¿Y eso?- pregunté.

-Emmett está que escala por las paredes, deberías ir a decirle que se vaya para el altar porque ya llegó Rose- dijo sonriéndome- Yo le digo a Alice que todo está listo- dijo y se volteó, pero de nuevo se giró a verme- por cierto, te ves muy linda Bella. Ahh y anda a rescatar a Edward, o mi hermana se va a quedar viuda antes de tiempo- dijo riendo.

Salí corriendo hacia donde me dijo Jasper que se encontraban los chicos y Edward parecía a punto de matar a Emmett, la escena me dio risa, pero cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba en la puerta, se voltearon a verme y Emmett casi me mata con el abrazo de oso que me dio.

-Emmett ya Rose está aquí, deberías irte al altar ya- dije y el salió corriendo de inmediato. Me volteé y me encontré con la sonrisa torcida de mi novio.

-Que linda se ve señorita Swan- dijo Edward en tono juguetón.

-Gracias señor Cullen- dije acercándome a él- usted también se ve muy bien- terminé y él me besó ligeramente los labios.

-Vamos Bella, creo que Alice ya viene a buscarnos- dijo contra mis labios.

Caminamos al pasillo y Alice nos estaba esperando. Nos dijo como teníamos que salir y esperamos nuestro turno.

Todos comenzamos a entrar a la sala y podía ver en la cara de Emmett que él solo quería ver a Rose. También me iba imaginando el día de mi boda… Últimamente soñaba con una boda sencilla en la playa al atardecer… Me volteé y me encontré con los ojos y la sonrisa de Edward fijos en mí.

-¿En qué piensas?- susurró mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta nuestros lugares al lado de los novios.

-¿Si te lo digo, no te molestas?- le pregunté

-Claro que no- dijo sonriendo más.

-En mi boda- dije y él sonrió un poco más- quiero que sea en la playa- terminé.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo y ya habíamos llegado al altar así que cada uno se dirigió a su puesto y comenzó la ceremonia.

Todo fue perfecto y gracioso, ya que Emmett se enredaba con las palabras, pero aún así fue perfecto… cuando se dieron el beso, todos estallamos en aplausos y comenzaron las fotos.

Luego nos fuimos a la recepción de la fiesta, donde todos seguían felicitando a los novios y tomándose fotos con ellos… la fiesta comenzó con las actividades normales de una fiesta de bodas y todos bailando y cantando… de repente Edward ya no estaba bailando conmigo y Jasper no estaba bailando con Alice. Las dos nos vimos un momento y seguimos bailando entre nosotras. En eso, una voz que conocía muy bien pidió atención para el escenario. En éste, Jasper tenía una guitarra en sus manos y estaba parado frente a un micrófono al igual que Edward…

-Esta canción es muy especial, ya que fue la primera canción que escribimos mi cuñado y yo cuando teníamos pensado hacer una banda- dijo sonriendo- creemos que es perfecta para dedicársela a los novios, ya que mi hermano es un torpe- dijo mirando y señalando gentilmente a Emmett quién había comenzado a reír estridentemente.

-Y mi hermana es la única que lo soporta- añadió Jasper haciendo que todos en el gran salón de la fiesta nos riéramos con ganas.

-Además, también se la queremos dedicar a dos personas más que están presentes en éste salón… a mi novia Bella- dijo Edward sonriéndome y pude sentir cómo me ruborizaba de inmediato.

-Y a mi novia Alice- dijo Jasper y Alice a mi lado comenzó a dar saltitos y a sonreír como una niña cuando le dan un regalo- esperamos que les guste a todos- terminó Jasper y comenzó a tocar la guitarra y Edward comenzó a cantar…

_Hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you,_

_and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam,_

_the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided,_

_you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister,_

_ain't the Mr. Mister_

_on the radio, stereo,_

_the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do..._

_tonight_

_Hey, hey_

_Just in time,_

_I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction,_

_a game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed,_

_my heart is bound to beat_

_right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna,_

_and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister,_

_ain't that Mr. Mister_

_on the radio, stereo,_

_the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do..._

_tonight_

_The way you can't cut a rug,_

_watching you's the only drug I need_

_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug,_

_you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally,_

_in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister,_

_ain't that Mr. Mister_

_on the radio, stereo,_

_the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_tonight,_

_Hey soul sister,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do..._

_tonight_

_Hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_(Train- Hey, soul sister)_

Me encantó… no tenía más palabras para la canción que Edward me había dedicado a mí… aunque sabía que no había sido solo para mí, no me importaba, amaba esa canción, amaba a Edward…

Después de la canción Edward bajó corriendo del escenario e inmediatamente me lancé en sus brazos y lo besé frente a todos.

-Gracias- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

La fiesta fue genial, nunca antes me había divertido tanto en una fiesta antes, aunque no es que antes me invitaran a fiestas…

Cuando los novios se iban de la fiesta todas las mujeres solteras de la fiesta se reunieron detrás de ellos para ver quien atrapaba el ramo. Yo me quedé atrás viendo como Alice veía cual era la mejor posición para agarrarlo ella. De repente se volteó hacia mí y yo me volteé… El ramo cayó directo en mis manos haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, aunque no me caí, ya que Edward me había atajado a tiempo…

-BELLA ATRAPÓ EL RAMO Y EDWARD ATRAPÓ A BELLA- gritó Emmett riendo.

-BELLA ERES LA PRÓXIMA- gritó Rose mientras salía de la sala riendo con Emmett a su lado…

-Eso espero- dije susurrando. Cuando me volteé Edward me estaba viendo con una sonrisa en su cara. Me había escuchado. Me puse roja de inmediato…

La fiesta terminó muy tranquila, todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos… Esa madrugada Alice se quedó conmigo en mi casa, ya que Reneé se iba a una convención y Charlie tenía que dirigir un entrenamiento o algo así…

Ese domingo dormimos casi todo el día…

Las semanas pasaron y Rose y Emmett habían regresado ya de su luna de miel en París. Este año volvimos a pasar las navidades todos juntos… Me sentía completamente feliz… No solo había cumplido más de un año con Edward a mi lado. Ya tenía 19 años, al igual que Edward y sentía que cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de él. Los días en el colegio los repartía entre mi novio y mis amigos más mi novio… Edward y yo éramos completamente inseparables. Mi amistad con Alice se hizo mucho más fuerte, al igual que mi amistad con Rose… A pesar que no pasaba mucho tiempo con Ángela, ella siempre era incondicional conmigo, al igual que yo con ella.

Todos habíamos presentado para muchas universidades en Estados Unidos y nos sorprendimos al darnos cuenta que todos habíamos sido aceptados en la misma universidad que Emmett y Rose, cada uno para la carrera que había elegido… Yo estudiaría comunicación social, Alice estudiaría Diseño de Modas, Jasper iba a estudiar música y Edward había quedado en Medicina.

Los días siguieron pasando y de repente ya era el día de nuestra graduación. Alice había insistido en que teníamos que comprar vestidos para vernos "hermosísimas" ese día, aunque yo le decía que nadie los vería ya que debíamos usar nuestras togas.

El día antes, Rose y Emmett se habían venido a Forks porque querían estar presentes en nuestra graduación.

En la noche traté por todos los medios que pude relajarme, pero fue muy inútil, ya que seguía igual de nerviosa… Muy entrada la noche logré dormirme…

-BUENOS DÍAS BELLA DURMIENTE- gritó alguien haciéndome saltar de mi cama. Me froté los ojos y me encontré con una Alice Cullen y una Rosalie Hale de Cullen perfectamente vestidas y arregladas mirándome fijamente mientras me sonreían.

-¿QUE LES PASA?- grité.

-Hoy es nuestra graduación y no voy a dejar que te veas cómo te ves ahorita, así que levántate y métete a bañar, ya Reneé te va a subir el desayuno.- dijo Alice mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba al baño…

Me bañé apurada, me cepillé los dientes y desenredé mi cabello. Salí y Rosalie me tendió la ropa que me iba a poner… un vestido azul rey strapless hasta las rodillas… ¡Menos mal que ya me estaba acostumbrando al frío de Forks! Me lo puse y ellas comenzaron a arreglar mi cabello mientras yo desayunaba. Cuando terminaron les agradecí lo sencillo de mi cabello, era una cola alta con intentos de bucles no tan marcados y mi flequillo estaba arreglado de lado…

Salimos de mi casa muertas de la risa y nos fuimos con Reneé y Charlie… al llegar al instituto mis padres nos abrazaron a Alice y a mí y se despidieron para irse a sus asientos. Mis padres se iban a sentar con los papás de Alice, los de Rose y con Emmett y Rose, ésta última nos dijo que sonriéramos mucho, nos abrazó y se fue a su lugar.

Caminé con Alice por el pasillo del gimnasio y de repente unos brazos me levantaron en vilo.

-NOS VAMOS A GRADUAR BELLA- gritó Edward emocionado.

-SIII- grité mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla- pero no es justo… yo soy casi que la última- dije haciendo puchero y él, Jasper y Alice comenzaron a reír…

-¡Chicos, CHICOS!- gritó una de las profesoras- Necesito que se acomoden por orden alfabético en éste momento, ya va a comenzar la ceremonia- dijo más tranquila.

-Nos vemos Bella- dijeron Jasper y Alice, ambos besaron mis mejillas al mismo tiempo, una cada uno, y se fueron, eso me dio mucha risa. Edward me abrazó un tiempo más largo y me dio un tierno beso y se fue. Su sonrisa era enorme y en sus ojos podía ver que estaba pensando en algo, y eso me incluía… con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward a través de sus ojos… él solo decía que yo era muy perceptiva…

Caminé hasta mi posición en la larga fila de estudiantes… todos estábamos eufóricos por la ceremonia. Comenzó a sonar la marcha y caminamos dentro del gimnasio y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. Cada vez que volteaba a ver donde estaban sentados Alice y Edward podía ver que él me veía con una mirada llena de alegría y con una sonrisa en sus labios. No podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que pasaba eso…

El director comenzó a dar su discurso y todos guardamos silencio… cuando comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes para que subieran a recibir sus títulos, todos aplaudían y silbaban de vez en cuando y cuando fue el turno de los hermanos Cullen, nuestras familias fueron las más ruidosas, sobre todo Emmett. Con Jasper se repitió la historia. Ellos tres parecían modelos, recogían sus títulos, agradecían a los profesores y se volteaban para las miles de fotos que mi madre se estaba encargando de tomar…

Siguieron las letras y de repente ya había llegado la "S"…

-Isabella Marie Swan- me llamó el director y si había pensado que los gritos de mi familia habían sido ruidosos antes, ahora eran peores… No solo gritaban de pie ellos, sino que Edward, Alice y Jasper hacían lo mismo. Eso me relajó y subí sonriendo a recoger mi título…

-Felicitaciones señorita Swan- me dijo el director una vez que me dio el título.

-Muchísimas gracias- dije sonriendo y me volteé para las fotos… Mi madre tomaba las fotos mientras me sonreía y unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, al igual que mi papá…

Carlisle y Esme estaban que brincaban de alegría, al igual que los señores Hale.

Bajé del escenario y me volví a sentar en mi asiento… Lanzamos los birretes al aire y así quedábamos oficialmente graduados…

-¡Bella!- gritó mi mamá cuando llegó a mi lado entre el gentío…- Felicitaciones hija- dijo entre lágrimas…

Charlie también me felicitó, al igual que los padres de novio y mis amigos… Cuando Edward estuvo a mi lado, esa mirada que tenía horas atrás continuaba en sus ojos, no quería preguntarle que iba a hacer, pero no me dio tiempo de pensar nada, ya que me cargó y nos fundimos en un largo beso.

Cuando nos separamos nos vimos a los ojos sonriéndonos y nos fuimos a comer juntos con nuestros padres…

Carlisle había apartado una mesa con suficientes puestos para todos nosotros en un restaurante con vista al mar…

Comimos entre risas y comentarios de parte y parte… ya se había hecho tarde y el atardecer se veía hermoso desde ese lugar….

-¿Quieres ir a caminar por la playa Bella?- me susurró Edward. Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza…

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos tomados de manos hacia la playa… En medio del camino había un tronco seco muy convenientemente ubicado cerca del agua, donde Edward y yo nos sentamos.

Me quité los zapatos y dejé que mis pies se mojaran con el agua del mar mientras veía el atardecer…

-Te ves hermosa Bella- dijo Edward sin verme… sonreí por eso.

-Ni siquiera me estás viendo Ed- le dije y el volteó a verme.

-No hace falta que te vea para saber que estás hermosa, además, siempre estás en mis pensamientos- me dijo sonriéndome torcido, como me encantaba.

-Gracias… ¿Sabes algo?- le dije sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Dime- dijo Edward.

-Estos dos años han sido los mejores de mi vida… me siento completamente afortunada de tenerte a mi lado en este momento y en todos los que están por venir- dije y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

-Bella, el que debería decir eso soy yo- dijo riendo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí- Bella, este tiempo que llevamos juntos ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Al principio no creía que llegaría a sentirme así por nadie, pero apareciste tú y cambiaste todo el sentido de mi vida, siento que si estoy lejos de ti me pierdo… tu eres la única que hace que me sienta todo el tiempo como en la nubes… y adoro sentirme así. Adoro tu sonrisa, adoro tus hermosos ojos grises que desde el primer día que vi me hechizaron, adoro tu voz, adoro tu personalidad, adoro a tu familia, pero lo más importante es… que te adoro a ti Isabella Marie Swan- dijo. No podía creerlo, realmente estaba pasando esto. Edward buscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña cajita roja que abrió lentamente ante mis ojos. Un hermoso anillo de compromiso, eso era el contenido de la caja…- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- me preguntó Edward. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía una sonrisa en mis labios…

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto Edward Cullen?- le pregunté mientras él me secaba una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla- CLARO QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO- grité y lo abracé con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre su espalda en la arena conmigo encima.

-Gracias Bella- dijo sonriendo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme sobre sus piernas en la arena, me puso el anillo en mi dedo y llenó mi rostro de besos…

-AL FIN- escuché la voz gritona de Emmett- ALICE TIENES OTRA BODA EN CAMINO. NUSTROS CHICOS SE CASAR- gritó Emmett y Edward y yo volteamos, nuestras familias nos sonreían y comenzaron a aplaudirnos cuando nos levantamos.

-SIIII- gritó Alice dando saltitos a lado de Jasper.

Ahora si estaba completa, mi vida estaba completa con Edward a mi lado…

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Yeah yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_(Taylor Swift- Today was a fairytale)_

FIN


End file.
